


Surrogate

by elven_prophecy, thebeastinsideusall



Series: Fahliil-Sunvaar-Wahlaan [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, Baby Dragon, Begging, Blood Kink, Breastfeeding, Character Death, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Dragonborn - Freeform, Edgeplay, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff, Forced Parenting, Graphic Description, Hero Complex, Humiliation, Intimidation, Kidnapping, Knotting, Masturbation, Multiple Dragonborns, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Realm Hopping, Reincarnation, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Solstheim, Spanking, Swearing, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: So.... this is my first ever ever ever Skyrim/fantasy/video game story. I was HEAVILY influenced, seriously go read her works she’s a goddess with dragon stories, by elven_prophecy’s works. Alduin deserves his due, the world eater needs love. So he’s gonna get it!Without her I’d have never actually written this, it would have stayed in my brain. And she’s an amazing editor!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this is my first ever ever ever Skyrim/fantasy/video game story. I was HEAVILY influenced, seriously go read her works she’s a goddess with dragon stories, by elven_prophecy’s works. Alduin deserves his due, the world eater needs love. So he’s gonna get it! 
> 
> Without her I’d have never actually written this, it would have stayed in my brain. And she’s an amazing editor!

1

    Ash.  Blasted ash, every-fucking-where there was ash.  

    She hated Solstheim.  Hated it for its landscape, for its rude and unappreciative people, but more than anything, Karvah hated the ash. Her hood barely let her breathe as the winds picked up, pushing her bodily from the trail once more.

    Cursing enough to make Sanguine proud, Karvah moved herself back on track and prayed she was nearing the Skaal village soon.  She had a date with a never-before-explored ruin.  Or Tomb...or whatever they were called...she'd seen so many of them by now that they were really all the same, blending with each other.

    As ash made way to snow and her trek slowly became more upwards then flat (cause we like uphill walks), Karvah sighed heavily and wondered where her life was going.  This was all she did, she explored and traveled, cleared tomb and caves, rescued innocents or some form of trinket some Lord/Lady lost in some dangerous, desolate place (How did these people lose their shit in said caves she had no fucking clue) and hoped she didn’t get stabbed in her sleep.  She was getting bored.  A certain ennui had settled in her bones.

   This tomb though, this was different.  As she had made her way back to Skyrim, her few years spent traveling Morrowind had proved fun but ultimately, uneventful.  The fastest way back was over sea and through the Solstheim Island.  However, upon arriving, it hadn’t been what she’d expected.  People, reavers and guards alike were toiling away at massive stones peppered about the island.  Chanting listlessly and working till they collapsed, and the moment they awoke they’d go back to uncovering the stones. 

   She was eventually directed to a temple, Miraak's Temple, and it was being rebuilt by the people unable to control their bodies and minds.  And our dear heroine, Karvah, with her Nord blood strong in her veins, (Nord blood that boiled at the sight of slavery, mind you), had stayed.  Stayed and learned all she could about this Miraak.  This was an enemy to all who encountered him, and with the threat of more and more able-bodied people being taken under his spell, she had to defeat him.  

    Somehow.    
      
    By herself.

    The ash was more snow now, and with a glance up, she was _finally_ there.  The hidden remains of a once well-worshipped temple, in ruins after the collapse of the volcano.  Barely able to squeeze her Nord body through the gaps left in the split of the earth to the side of the door. 

    Karvah stood at the door for a very long moment.  Fear creeping up her spine like it always did before a crypt or cave. It was her weakness, a weakness a nord should never have but dammit. The thought of the draugr always made her knees square and her lip tremble. The dead shouldn’t walk, nope. But, the people of Solstheim were in peril. And there was no one else to do it. 

Karvah adjusted the strap of her nearly empty pack and straightened her back.  Her ebony blade at her hip gave her comfort as she pushed back the short braids of her bangs and placed the old Nordic helmet on her head.  Her fingers itch and she reaches for the door, stepping inside to defeat a Dragon Priest and countless undead (Please...no Draugrs...anything but Draugr...). 

—-

    There were Draugr.  So many fucking Draugr...  
     
    Karvah was bleeding heavily from her temple, the red drops clouding her vision as she panted deep and heavy, on her knees (leaden arms dangling at her side, holding her crossbow with loose fingers), replaying the last few minutes in wonderment (how in the fuck had she pulled this off?!).  The glowing ash that dusted the air and slowly floated downward all around her had been a powerful Dragon Priest known as Vahlok mere seconds before. 

    Gods, how her body ached!  She’d spent hours clearing her way through the Draugr-infested tomb only to come upon this asshole at the end.  He'd almost fried her a few times, she'd got some good hits in, but in reality, her body had been failing her.  She had managed to drain her stamina to a critical low, and wouldn't you know it, Vahlok's killing blow had been a fucking accident. 

   That's right.  She'd killed a fucking Dragon Priest as she'd fallen to her knees in exhaustion, her fucking finger just tapping on the trigger.  The fire-enchanted bolt that she'd utterly forgotten about had set itself in the Priest's chest and he'd exploded.  There was irony here and she was glad that the only witness to this disaster was herself. 

     She struggled to her knees and praises the Divines for her inherent clumsiness.  She would have died without it this day. (She'd curse it another day though, be sure of it.) 

    And now, the reason for her coming...

    She looted.  It’s what she did best, and the reason she lived (kinda...).  Handfuls of ancient jewelry and a small pouch filled to the brim with priceless jewels (Amethyst, Emeralds, and Opals oh my...).  She glares down at the somewhat big pile of ash where the Priest had stood and suddenly noticed something. 

    His mask.

    She can hear the clinking of septims in her head as she grabs the mask with shaking hands (oh but magical items are so worth this effort).  This would probably net her a couple months worth of food and drink.

    Moving was slow (the fucking pain gods be damned), and she had to struggle to open the door.  As she peered inside, Karvah could see light streaming down, fucking outside was so close. 

    Fresh air!  Finally!

    And ash...shit. 

    Coming through the door she paused, her short braids falling into her vision, helmet long since bashed right off her head (fucking Draugr), and looked at the strange wall before her (what the...?). 

    It was tall, curved in a semi circle and had strange writing all over it (they looked like scratches on stone).  Curious, she stepped closer, almost as though the grey stones of the wall were appealing to her.  She wobbled on her feet unsteadily as she approached it cautiously.  Her eyes narrowed suddenly as a section of the wall started glowing. 

    A soft blue light that got brighter as she got closer, and it was accompanied by something utterly unheard of.  Well, for her anyways, she'd never heard this before.  A deep chanting was heard in the very back of her mind, like an ancient Nordic verse sung under water (it was weird to describe honestly). 

     As she neared the wall (yes, she was too curious for her own good, really.) her was hand outstretched to touch the strange glowing gouges in the wall.  Her heart stuttered a beat, and her vision swam for a moment as something flowed into her body (from the fucking wall?!) and mind.  As quickly as it happened it stopped and she dropped her hand from the surface and reached for the ebony blade at her hip instead.  She was scanning for enemies, but she'd already killed the all...

    Then the ground started to quake (it was quite sudden), a gentle movement like that of a stone trap door in the many caves she’d traversed throughout the years.  She looked about for the door when she realized it was underneath her.  So she did the first thing that came to mind, she'd jump at the wall and now hung precariously from the edge (she'd closed her eyes of course).

    When the ancient dust settled and the , Karvah cracked open an artic blue eye only to find steps now before her, leading _downwards_. 

     “What in Talos' name....” she whispers to herself, on hands and knees now as she looks down the small set of steps.  They’re circular and each steps is smaller then the last, going until there is a small space the size of saber cat on the bottom. 

    Curious, because she was always more curious than fearful, Karvah took to the steps and descended the few feet to the podium like bottom.  She bents her knees, and found herself hissing as a wound on her thigh reopened, to inspect the area. 

    Round, oval like rocks (some sort of jewel or stone maybe?) were nestled on, what was in another time, a very fine pillow of silks and furs.  Now only moth-eaten tatters and dust remained, with maybe some webbing (oh gods not spiders...she hated spiders...). 

    Her inner merchant assesses the stones quickly, noting that most are destroyed.  She can see pieces of the stones, speckled with rich ore (one can totally hope).  Her hand moves slowly as she goes to reach for one, and then suddenly she pauses and her eyes narrow. 

    Amidst the remains of the some of the stones, tiny bones littered the ground.  She frowned.  Were those...teeth?!  Akatosh's Ass!  She hated Skeevers too!  Why would they make their nest down here?! 

    Cause it's damp, wet, and cozy.  For Skeevers.

    She muttered under her breath as she returns her attention to the stones themselves.  None of them are actually intact... Most are either shattered beyond recognition or in halves or thirds of some sort.  Just as she's about to stand, her boot touched a lump (that had at one point been a stone) and it half rolled away, revealing a perfect one. 

   She held her breath as she gingerly reached down to pick it up.  She whistled quietly as she admired its smooth and perfect symmetry.  Not a single fucking blemish or uneven speck on it, not even a crack!  And sparkling to boot!  A grin slashes her mouth.  Mindful of how the other ones seemed to be destroyed, Karvah packs this baby into her bag surrounded by her furs and bedroll.   Oh yeah, no breaking it surrounded by pelt after pelt.

   Now was time to get the fuck out of that tomb.  If that priest had been the one to defeat Miraak and she'd barely fucking survived (seriously lucky fucking shot and what were the chances of it happening twice?), she was way in over her head.  Miraak was bound to be too strong, and she was obviously in dire need of more rugged training.  She fucking knew her limits.  She'd have to go back to Skyrim and explore her options with the guilds.


	2. Chapter 2

2

    Her feet hurt.  Every step she took, felt like she had big 'ole giant battle axes attached to them. 

    And her head...oh Arkay preserve her...

    If it wasn't for the fact that she was exhausted, and tired, and wanted to get the fuck off Solstheim (she's been here long enough) she would have healed herself of her woes, but that would mean resting to regain her mana strength and she wasn't fucking doing that.

    The trek back down to Raven Rock was uneventful (thank the Divines).  She was in no shape to go against ash spawns or ash jumpers or ash anything (she was so sick of ash!).   This place was a hell, and hard to breathe in, nothing but ash grown food, ash beasts and ash everything.  

    Fuck this place. 

    Raven Rock was _exactly_ as she’d left it days prior, with its _oh-so-pleasant_ ash-covered inhabitants (yes, cause everything has to have ash in/on it).  She blocked out the fact that the stones were still being worked on, and the people were still being controlled.  Karvah didn’t have it in her to look at them, she was no help to them, not in this state and not at her best (it galled her to admit this...).  She wasn’t strong enough (the fight with Vahlok showed her exactly how strong she really was...),  and that was why she needed to go home. To Skyrim and get stronger, away from this place. 

 

    The soldiers standing guard gave her leering glances but she only glared back as she tried to barter with the scant couple ships in the small settlement, she needed septims _bad_.    
      
    Milore, the Dunmer woman running the apothecary, gladly bought all the ingredients Karvah had collected on her journey to the tomb and back (she actually paid good gold for the ash crap).  Her husband, Garyn, even gave her a good amount of gold for all the wild produce she’d found in the snowier region of the island.  He could have it, everything on this island tasted the same (like shit).  She dreamed of carrot and rabbit stew. 

    Going through her pack Karvah found the stone.  She glanced at the Dunmer at the tanning rack across the small circle and worried at her lip.  She seriously doubted he had enough gold to even buy the stone from her (he wasn't exactly drowning in septims).  So she decided to wait until she got back to Skyrim.  Her fingertips brushed against the smooth surface of the stone for a moment before she carefully wrapped it back inside her furs. 

    She took a deep breath as she slowly made her way towards Captain Veleth.  Her knees were shaking in exhaustion and she prayed to the Nine that she'd remain standing for this conversation.  She didn't want to make a fool of herself.  The Captain's eyes followed her approach and she sighed heavily as she finally got to him.  Her next words would let the man down but she could do nothing for it. 

    “I’m sorry, I’m not able to accomplish what you’ve asked of me _yet_ ,” she licked her lips and continued as he placed both his hands on his hips, his heavy armor moving with him, “I’m going to Skyrim, hopefully I’ll be able to find some help, or a group much more suited for this than myself.” 

    His face said it all, a sneer appeared on his lips. "Then leave, run away Nordic coward.” 

    Karvahs eyes widened and her hand clenched into a fist.  Oh but she wanted to show him exactly what kind of coward she was.  She'd put money on it that she could wipe the fucking ash-covered floor with his ass.  She sure as Oblivion wasn't a fucking coward, but she was out of her element (and smart enough to fucking know it).  Not skilled enough, she’d be lucky if she survived a few moments.  She was no hero. 

    She bit her tongue hard to prevent her responding to him (and finding herself in the dungeon, cause she didn't want to stay another fucking minute on this bloody island), she just turned and headed towards the decrepit docks with an inward sigh.  She shook her head as she made her way down the partially submerged gangplank.

    “Is this ship headed to Skyrim?” she found herself asking a crewman close to the edge of the boat that was hammering away.  He stopped in his work and stood fully. 

 

    “If you're looking for passage, talk to Captain Gjalund." He pointed over his shoulder to a blonde-headed Nord piling crates below deck. 

    “Captain Gjalund?” she called to the Nord before he disappeared below deck again.  She watched as he sat the crate down and turned to her. “I’d like to book passage to Skyrim.  How much?” 

    “Be two hundred septims to cross over, we’ll be leaving as soon as this cargo is secure.” He looked out toward the bulwark and Karvah didn’t miss the way he glared at the entirety of the island (oh but she understood how he felt).  She didn't hesitate and tossed him a small pouch of gold, most of it she’d made just minutes ago selling wares. 

    “You’re lucky, lass, I doubt I’ll be coming back for a while yet.” He pointed down into the cabin and told her where she could store her gear.  Karvah took one last glance at the ashy wasteland of Raven Rock (sending it silently to Oblivion) and went below deck, not even wanting to watch this island fade from view.  She was tired, and covered in ash.  She needed a bath... 

    She was quick to lock the door to her cabin, as if that would keep the ash away.  It was nothing spectacular, typical of passenger boats, a small room, a bed and chest, a table and single chair shoved into the corner.  Her eyes alighted on the chair and she beamed to herself as she noticed a water bucket and some rags.

    She had a fortnight to go.  Fourteen days max....and then....home.

    Skyrim.  

    She'd never thought she'd miss the snow storms, but months (maybe years, she wasn't keeping track) with sandstorms and ash storms had her antsy to be home.  

    Karvah sighed and unbuckled her leather armor, heaving it off to the side, she relished in the feeling of being bare from the sticky (and stinky honestly) plates.  She didn’t like leather armor, it held her sweat and felt too constricting.  She favoured heavy armour personally, but the weather on Solstheim had forced her to wear the more skin covered pieces (ash could get in the most _inconvenient_ of places). 

    The grime was heavy on her skin and she scrubbed as much as she could with one hand while the other unpacked what was left in her bag (she was a pro at multitasking).  Soft furs finally touched her fingers and Karvah placed the rag down, reaching with both hands to pull the bundle out of her pack gently and unwrap it.  

    A lot of the dust and dirt had wiped off from being wrapped in the pelts, and her hand touched the stone softly, her finger running over the golden specks.  The smooth surface was cool to the touch, not cold like ice but cool like a breeze in early summer as it carried the air from the mountains down to the fields.  The deep black of it reminded her of a moonless sky in the deepest winter, all encompassing.  With the gold peppered all over, it looked like a starry night sky.  

    “You are going to make me a little bit richer,” she cooed at it and then grinned as she secured the rock on the pelts.  She didn't want it broken or marred (but she wanted to look at it) if the ship happened to lurch. 

    Her eyes linger on it a little longer than she expected and she sighed indulgently as she resumed washing herself. "You're beautiful," she murmured to the stone, as if it could understand her.  She giggled to herself and when she was finally finished, she noted the water bucket was black (fucking ash). 

    She dressed is a legacy tunic, breeches and cloak, and made her way back up to the deck.  She's secretly pleased to see that the cursed island of Solstheim was already out of sight.  The waves rocked the ship gently, though rough seas were coming.  Only Skyrim was surrounded by a tempest of an ocean, it suited the land and the Nords.  Karvah had to remind herself to breath deep the salty air so she doesn’t vomit over the side of the boat like usual. 

    The sky was awash with oranges and reds and a longing for home came over her suddenly.  The vast fields of Whiterun, the snowy ancient stone buildings of Windhelm, she even missed the stench of Riften.  Seasons that were no more than winter and a harsh, short spring, hardy weather for a hardy race.  

    She missed the colors of the leaves throughout the Rift and the birds that inhabited every corner of the land, she even missed the looming presence of the Throat of the World, but, most of all, she missed her people.  Morrowind was wonderful with its cities and there were more kind mer than she could have imagined, but the Thalmor were everywhere.

     She sneered inwardly.  Even as a traveler, with no want to pry but to explore and learn, she had been targeted and questioned too many times to count.  They'd even tossed her in the dungeon once or twice, bastards.  

    She wanted to be home, where she could sing her songs of her ancestors and drink to her hearts content, no worries of being taken advantage of while inebriated (although if it were to happen, she wouldn't say no, she'd been on the road a long fucking time). 

    The waves crashed, and sea water sprayed lightly over Karvah's now clean face, giving her a mouthful of saltwater.  Her stomach rolled and she had to breathe slowly.  She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.    
      
     She _really_ hated boats.

     The constant rocking was nothing like a carriage or horseback.  It made her belly curdle and her throat burn with bile that wanted nothing better than to spew forth.  This was going to be a fun journey home...she could already feel it in her innards. 

     The boat lurched again and all her attempts at dignity went out with the saltwater.  She hadn't been able to hold it this time and Karvah found herself heaving over the railing, inward sigh....as usual.   

     It took her several days to get use to the rocking before Karvah becomes as accommodated as she going to get.  She'd been able to venture on deck (her stomach still rolled but not as bad as before) and tried to enjoy the sea breeze.  She'd watched, day by day, as the skies got clearer the further away from the volcano they get.  The small crew of the Northern Maiden didn’t pay her much attention (she'd kept to herself after all), and they gossip freely around her.   

     “The Imperial soldiers don’t have a chance of breaking through Windhelm's defenses...”

     “Ulfric wouldn’t let that happen, cocky bastard, he’s going to have the whole of the empire down on us sooner or later with the way he’s attacking them...”

     She wasn't really paying attention until she heard the word Thalmor tossed around and something about Talos being banned?  She furrowed her brow and shook her head.  

     Talos...her god?  The Nord hero?  

     Banned?  

     That couldn't be....

    Karvah stood straight and turned to the crew members that were gossiping like bar maids. “What do you mean Talos worship is banned?!”

    The two men exchanged looks before standing straighter and facing her. 

    "How long have you been gone from Skyrim, lass?” One of them asked, his question striking her as odd. (The uncomfortable kind)

    “Maybe three years?” And maybe more...she really needed to start paying attention...keep track somehow.

    The shipmate (blasted what was his name?  Sogrlaf?  Maybe?  She knew it started with an S) shook his head at her. "It’s been about four years since the ban of Talos, lass.  Could be a few months more than.”

     Karvah froze.  What...?

    "How is a Nord god banned in Skyrim?" she peered at the man, her mind refusing to acknowledge what it was hearing.  It was the other crew mate that finally answered.

    "The Thalmor, that's how."

     "Surely the high king wouldn’t allow that?”

     "The High King is dead."

     She gasped suddenly and felt her stomach heave.  She made a mad dash for the railing and hurled her supper over the board.  Akatosh...the Thalmor had killed the High King of Skyrim?!

    "You mentioned Ulfric?  As in Jarl of Windhelm?" she finally managed to control her sickness and glanced back at the men with her arms resting on the railing.

    "Aye.  He killed the High King."

    "What...?" her voice is low as she she slowly digests that tidbit of information. 

    "There's a civil war going on in Skyrim right now..." Sog-whatever-his-name-was said deliberately.  She swallowed when the other guy spoke up.

    "It's a right mess over there, what with the Legion and the Stormcloaks constantly at war with each other."

    "You have got to be shitting me..." she muttered, wiping her mouth.

    "Wish we were...but you'll see soon enough for yourself."

    She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.  She waved the two men off and returned to her room below deck.  She had to think about all that she learned today.   She wanted to pace but her stomach wouldn't survive the jostling.  So she did the only thing she could.  She sat down in the lone chair and held her head in her hands. 

    The High King was dead...killed by a son of Skyrim (and not a fucking Thalmor!)   

    Talos was banned... (that one hurt...)  
     
    What, in Oblivion, had happened while she was gone?!  She moaned quietly as a headache forms right behind her eyes, pulsing in her head with every beat of her heart.  Arkay!

    As she sat there, confused and worried, she started hearing a low humming sound, like the wings of a dragonfly.  She raised her head and her gaze alighted on the glimmering black and gold rock that was sitting on her pelts.  She arched an eyebrow at it and reached a hand out to touch it.   

    For a brief moment, she would have sworn she felt a small shock go through her fingers when they made contact, but it was gone so fast she could have imagined it.   She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, her digits drawing lazy swirls and circles over the stone soothingly.  Surprisingly, the action calmed not only her mind but her headache eased drastically.

    Within the half hour, her stomach had settled and Karvah found herself out cold, her ass on the chair and her head on the bed.  Her hand on the stone comfortingly


	3. Chapter 3

3

     Windhelm, the city where the Palace of Kings still sits tall and proud, its walls strong, like the people that call this city home.  The oldest city in Skyrim, and maybe all of Tamriel (it did date back to the Merethic Era).

 

     The ship docked and Karvah couldn’t have been happier to be on solid ground after the long trip on the waves.  Her stomach stopped rolling as she took in the cold, fresh air that was all Skyrim.  She wiggled her toes in her boots, antsy to leave Windhelm.  She had never been fond of the oldest city for one reason.  Racism.

    Though she was Nord through and through (a true daughter of Skyrim, she'd been born in  Dragon Bridge)  she did not have the same attitude towards outsiders as her kinsmen.  She actually liked the mers and the beast-folk, they had such interesting history and she found them fascinating.  This was not so in Windhelm.

     The city was cruel to its mer inhabitants and worked the Argonians to death.  Karvah's hands passed septims to those that begged for gold or work.  She couldn’t spare much  (at least until she sold that glittering moonstone) but she could afford to buy a wilted flower from a hungry, little homeless girl (why wasn't she in the orphanage?) and toss a handful of coins to an older woman.  

    Karvah wondered if it would be a good idea to go and speak to the jarl but then she remembered that the last time she'd seen the man, she'd punched him in the face (he hadn't been jarl then, his father had).  She doubted he would give her a sympathetic ear period.  His distaste of mer and non-Nords was palpable (had always been).  He'd take one look at her and call her a spy (just cause he knew she was well-traveled, bastard that he was) just to throw her in the dungeons.  

    Her feet took her westward in the city (the market place is where she was headed), her eyes noticed the difference in the guard uniforms and she couldn't help overhearing (cause they were actually talking loud) the local gossip about Imperial bastards and spies.  Which, according to this fellow, meant all non-Nords.

    Karvah kept her hood up and was glad she was sin her heavy armor again even if she was chilled beneath the plates and straps she felt safer then in light armor.  This city didn’t come as warm or welcoming, and she wanted to be on her way as fast as possible.  It was very obvious to her now that the sailors had truly spoken truth.  The High King was dead (she still couldn't believe Ulfric had killed him), and Talos was banned.  Her god.

    The wind pushed against Karvah, and for a brief moment, she remembered the ash storms in Solstheim.  This wind was so much better, although, she wrapped her cloak tighter around her, she'd been traveling so long, she wasn't accustomed to this bitter cold (she still preferred it to anything Solstheim related). 

   She muttered under her breath as wind blown ice crystals stung her skin.  This place was called _Wind_ helm for a fucking reason.  She cursed as said wind picked up and the snow/ice swirled violently around, hitting anyone foolish enough to be out and about.

    Fuck this place.

    She’d sell some of the nicer daggers she’d looted, and a few of the jewelry pieces she'd found in crypts.  After that, she was buying a horse (if she made enough).  Karvah sighed when she thought of how little was actually in her hidden coin purse.  The stone popped in her head suddenly and she shook her head slowly.  She didn't know how much it was worth, she needed appraised first.  She was sure it was enchanted.

    The mer selling potions gladly bought the rarer ones she’d been hoarding for months in her pack.  She rarely used them but she knew some of them were worth more than their small weight in gold.  She'd kept them for the sole purpose of selling them as soon as she had the chance.  Across from the potion shop (the White Phial it was called) she sold a dwarven dagger set and a small roll of four glass short swords.  Glass had always been just a hair too heavy for her to work with but she knew it was pricey and she got a small pouch of gold brimming with septims for them. 

    Mentally Karvah counted what she had now, her pack so much lighter without all the random pieces of loot she’d collected. She could either buy a horse and have very little left, or she could get on the next carriage and save her money for later.  She bought an apple and as she sunk her teeth in it, she made her way to the gates of Windhelm. 

    She needed to head to Riften.  The thieves guild were probably the only ones able to appraise the stone she was carrying.  With her hunger assuaged, she walked out without looking back.  She didn't want to be there longer than necessary.  She ignored the feeling of being watched (she'd noticed the guards had kept looking at her) and made her way to the carriage waiting outside. 

    Skyrim had definitely changed...

    Karvah swallowed dryly.  And she didn't think it was for the better. 


	4. Chapter 4

4

    When Karvah was little more than a small girl in Dragon Bridge, she would sit and listen to the old tales as the men too old for work would sit and drink.  She would listen, enraptured by the thought of dragons soaring through the sky (cause drunken old Nords seriously talk of dragons) and a time when Talos was a mere man, Tiber Septim. 

   She'd sit, usually hidden under a table (cause she'd sneak in with her best friend, Argis) in the local tavern (Four Shields Tavern to be precise) and listen long into the nights.  Argis would usually get them caught cause he'd fall asleep and start snoring.

    She was brought back to the present violently as she dodged a sudden collapsing wall. 

    "Dragon!!!" Yes.  You heard correctly.  Someone had shouted the word dragon at the exact same time as a giant, black beast straight out of her nightmares landed on a tower wall, practically collapsing it on her.  

    She froze as giant smoking red eyes made contact with hers (Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck had it seriously just locked eyes with her???) and then it opened its mouth to roar down a rainstorm of meteors.  She couldn't help herself, she screamed.

    She had come originally to watch Ulfric's head roll.  That was all she had come for, honestly.  She'd heard that he had been ambushed, and couldn't resist seeing it.  He deserved it.  He'd killed the High King, he had to pay.  She had wanted to see him pay for that crime, and for so much more.  In her mind, he could also die for throwing Skyrim, her home, into turmoil and war, for all the senseless bloodshed and racism that constantly spewed from his mouth. She’d wanted to see him die.  She had not wanted to join the bastard and die with him. 

    She doubted she could outrun the animal, and she doubted she could kill it, or help kill it.  Arrows were just bouncing off its great giant head like twigs.  Her eyes widened as it took to the skies in the midst of falling flaming rocks.

    Talos give her courage...she was going to fucking die!!!!!

    A meteor hit her arm and burned the skin not covered like lava.  Her wail of pain was lost amidst the sound of cracking walls and dragon roars and Nords screaming for their lives.  Had she fucking mentioned the fucking dragon was as big as fucking Dragonsreach?

    A FUCKING DRAGON!!! (her mind was panicking...she could already feel it through her shaking limbs).

    Karvah crouched under a fallen wall of the tower, and tried to control her fear (she was failing miserably) as the fucking mountain of an creature rained fire and rock down on the populace of Helgen.  

    This couldn't be real...she was asleep on the road somewhere...she had to be... (it wouldn't be the first time in the two years since she'd returned to Skyrim she'd had a nightmare involving some form of mythical creature).

    Her back shuddered and she cringed further into the tiny space beneath the slab of wall.  This was one of those times where cowardice would save her ass, and she took to it.  Her pride didn't even sting, although her back...

    What the fuck...?  She was distracted momentarily from the giant dragon as her back vibrated...vibrated??    

    Scrambling to take her pack off her shoulder in the small space, the entire thing was trembling gently, a tiny push here and there.   
    “What in Talo—” Karvah screamed suddenly when another barrage of flaming meteros rained down, her hands over her ears.  She was about to scream again when the dragon landed on another building, quaking the earth as it did so.  Her pack fell on it side, the lid opening.  

    Her Moonstone!

    Desperate hands dived into the furs and clutched at her sparkling black rock.  Those blasted mages and scholars that fucking thought they knew everything were fucking wrong as far as her talisman was concerned.  It wasn't a worthless piece of a rock. it was fucking magical, deep and old too! 

    Her stone had saved her life so many times she couldn't even begin to count.  It also enhanced her natural abilities and healed her too.  It helped regenerate her mana and stamina.  Had she not had it with her these last couple of years, she'd be dead now. 

 

    She'd tell the same shit to the fucking Thieves Guild too.  That fucking red head had called her rock worthless, and had told her she should have left it where she found it.  He was kind enough to tell her that the golden specks weren't gold though...not even fool's gold.    

    They didn't know what the fuck they were talking about.

    Karvah held the stone to her chest and a very un-Nordlike whimper came from her throat as a harsher tremble came through the ground.  That fucking dragon had landed on the ground this time.  

    Talos preserve her...it was closer!!!!  She closed her eyes and clutched her enchanted rock with all her might, curling in on herself,, praying to the Nine that she would survive this horseshit.   Her ebony blade would make no difference and her ice bolt spell would melt before it hit the beast.  She had no chance, so she cowered with her stone that was worthless to everyone else but herself. 

    The stone, which had been cool before, vibrated in her hands again and was now warming up.  A weird noise emitted from within.  Her eyes widened as the black dragon's head swung in her direction. 

    The world froze, it stopped all movement and sound.  All Karvah saw was the massive head of the dragon, horns taller than her own body and eyes the color of bloody rubies.  Looking straight at her with their fiery depths, she shuddered as though someone had walked on her grave.  

    And then everything came back into sharp focus in a half heart beat.  The dragon took one step and another and in a blink the rock slab she’d hidden herself under was thrown away like little more than a pebble. 

    The howl caught in Karvah's throat as its head snapped down on her so quickly that she couldn’t react until she realized she was in its jaws.  In its mouth!  Teeth the size of swords surrounded her, cutting into her thighs and shoulders, her body caught in its snout (her legs were hanging out of its mouth).  There was no stopping the scream that erupted from her mouth, fear of the likes she'd never felt before gripping her in a tight embrace. 

 

    She was sobbing and clutching her Moonstone tightly.  Her body was flooded with terror and she prayed to all the Divines she could think of.  Karvah was slightly distracted from the thought of being supper when she felt the dragon dip its head and launch itself in the air.  Oh fucking Talos!!!!   The fucking thing was flying off...there was no escaping now...

    Her head swam as she gained altitude.  Tears were streaking down her cheeks liberally.  This is not how she'd planned to end her life...the thought trailed off as her arms vibrated and that weird sound went off again.  Before she could think about it, the dragon's mouth opened slightly and its tongue (oh Talos its wet and slimy!!!  Fucking gross!!!!) wrapped halfway around her belly and pulled her further into its mouth (Oh fucking fuck fuck!!  She didn't want to die this way!)  

    The jaws snapped shut and Karvah was thrust into near total darkness.  Too much was happening all at once and she felt her heart pounding in her chest (bless Arkay she might have a heart attack here and not feel it as she was digested).  The Moonstone was shuddering a bit more violently and that sound was getting louder from inside.

    The final blow to her consciousness was when her precious Moonstone cracked, just off to the side from the top.  Oh fucking Talos...it was a fucking egg!!!!  She didn't remember anything after that, cause she'd fainted.  Inside a dragon's mouth...

______

    Karvah came to with a low groan and an ache to her bones (and her shoulder and her legs...). Her limbs felt heavy and she rubbed at her eyes, trying to gauge where/when she was.  Sovngarde, she had to be...but when she opened her eyes, it wasn't the heavens of her people that stared back at her, but pitch black darkness.  A panicked whine crawled up her throat and then, she froze.  A small purr had answered her. 

    She swallowed audibly as small fingers poked at her belly (small clawed fingers...) and Karvah sat up.  Whatever was on her abdomen (it was small and scaly) was scrambling for purchase, digging into her abdomen.  It touched her chin and she gasped and fell back on the...bed?

    She felt the soft furs tickle at her hands and neck, and before she could contemplate this further, the thing on her belly started to whimper, a gargled sound.  She sobbed in fear and was about to send the whatever was touching her flying when she realized she wasn't alone.  

    Two glowing red eyes opened.  Close to her (like within five fucking feet!!!) and the fucking size of elven shields.  Eyes the fucking size of fucking elven shields!!!!  

    It hit her like a sack of potatoes.  The dragon.

    She wasn't thinking when she scrambled back a bit, the creature on her abdomen cried out in her sudden movement and she was about to scream at the top of her lungs when the dragon growled.  She felt her stomach clench, bile was starting to crawl up her throat (along with a scream...was it possible to scream and puke at the same time?)  The sound was so deep and feral and loud that Karvah did the only thing that came natural under the circumstances.

    That's right.

    She fucking fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments is love!
> 
> Comments is life!

  5

      Her skull was split open, that fucking dragon had cracked her skull open with its jaws and she was still alive... At least that’s what it felt like as Karvah woke once more.  Her hair had escaped its braids and it was covering her entire face (she couldn't see or breathe properly), strands of it caught on her chapped lips as her consciousness slipped back. 

     This time it wasn’t pitch darkness (she could see enough through her mane), it was soft light, not entirely bright like day but, so close.  Karvah's hands had a small tremble to them as she reached up to wipe her hair from her face and the drool from the corner of her lips.  Her glacier eyes opened to see a yellow gold stalactites-filled ceiling above her, too high up for her to see what it was clearly; the movement caused something light to brush over the inside of her wrist. 

     Blue eyes met glimmering little rubies set in a black scaly face no larger then a child’s hand (Holy fucking Talos...) her body refused to move as the little creature's head rose.  Tilted to the side to glance at her and it... (oh Akatosh) it fucking started purring.  Scales flared and its little whip-like tail slapped gently at her belly as it crawled further up her chest to look closer into her face. 

     It was more than black colored, she noticed detached, it was etched in gold like a finely embossed book cover.  Every scale was the night's sky blackness but the outwards edge was like it was dipped in gold.  The very tip of its tail, and even the tiny horns atop its little head was edged with the glittering color.  It was... beautiful, truly gorgeous... More than that it was so tiny, barely the size of a Sabre car kitten a few months old (it didn't weigh much either considering it was on her chest). 

     It was a dragon baby. 

     A baby dragon. 

     A dragon as a baby... 

     Holy fuck...

     Little wings (the membranes looked so fragile, paper-thin and weak) and wobbly back legs (it kept its balance by flexing its tiny claws into her skin) moved the baby closer (it was inching its way closer) until it started to nuzzle under her chin and curl up atop her chest, right over her breasts. 

     A tiny little tongue touched her chin and the baby lowered its head to sleep.  She felt the horns against her skin and it dawned on her that the scales (and horns) were actually not hardened, and very soft on the baby.  She was debating whether to scream in horror, or cuddle the animal back...

     Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched, and before she can open her mouth to do anything, she's reminded of the other dragon.  

     A very low growl grabbed her attention and she turned her head to find herself eye to eye with a fucking monster.  Oh yes...now that she could see it properly (cause fear tends to contort memory) she truly felt as though she was about to die.

     " **Welcome to your new home** ," the dragon spoke (oh fucking Talos...you've got to be kidding me...), its voice definitely male.  She had no fucking clue what it had said and it didn't really matter considering his (it was _definitely_ male...) red eyes narrowed to mere slit.

     She didn't know if she would have responded, or told him she had no fucking clue what he said, but when she opened her mouth, all that came out was a frightened sob (you really can't blame her for that...).

     The dragon, now that she was looking at him, was fucking massive.  He had to be a hundred feet long from snout to tail.  His tail was wrapped around his legs, and at the end what looked like a club was there.  He was covered in spikes, sharp black daggers that protruded almost everywhere.  The main set of horns on his head were shaped like an S and were thick and bony.  Three smaller sets followed beneath.  He was standing on his wings, and they were huge.  The claws on him could easily kill a mammoth with one swipe. She could see smoke escaping the flared nostrils, and then the mouth opened again. 

     The baby on her chest must have sense her trepidation for it raised its head and turned to look at the big, black, nightmare that was at the entrance of the cave.  The babe opened its little mouth and made an attempt to roar at the bigger dragon (an attempt cause all it did was squeak...).

     Karvah blinked as her attention turned to the small, black bundle on her chest.  It licked at her chin and tried to get to its feet but almost toppled over.  It dawned on her, right there as she made to grab the little dragon, that it was trying to protect her...

     She did end up catching the little creature, its scales were soft, not at all harsh and rough like she had expected.  It was scrambling for purchase as she was sitting up.  Its little clawed wings grabbed at her shoulders and it heaved itself up, perching on her shoulder, its little tail wrapped around her throat to steady itself.  It made another attempt to roar at the black dragon, this time it was accompanied by a puff of smoke.

     The larger dragon lifted his head higher and his eyes glowed brightly.  They truly were rubies... her train of thought was interrupted as the baby wiggled and almost fell off her shoulder.  She made to stand (making sure she was careful) but her foot caught on the furs and she fell back to her side.  A ferocious snarl echoed and she curled in a fetal position.  The babe had clawed its way to her hip, standing on her, it roared its squeak again.

     Though she'd give the baby its due, it was bold, facing the monster bravely (or maybe naively...).  The black dragon seem to ignore the babe as he approached ever so slowly.  She had noticed, before she shut her eyes tightly, that he had bared his teeth (oh Talos...they were bigger than her ebony sword...).  She whimpered as she felt the mattress depress, and knew he had his massive giant spiky head over the pair of them.

    Moonstone (that is what she was going to call the baby dragon, since it had come from her Moonstone...) raised its head as high as it could before tumbling onto its back, right on Karvah.  It cried out and she was forced to open her eyes and grab it, she ignored the big male but he had lowered his head and turned it so that one of his giant eyes was looking at her closely.

    Karvah stared mesmerized (terrified really) at his huge red eye and it hit her then.  Moonstone was the child of this dragon.  It had to be...they both had red eyes and black bodies (though Moonstone had gold, unlike his sire) and the big male was not attacking her.  

     How had she gotten herself into this mess?  

    She’d yet to say a word (not that she could...her tongue felt too swollen in her mouth for speech), and still didn’t know what the dragon had said to her.  One thing she did know though, was that he wasn’t going to eat her, not at the moment at least (and never if she had anything to do with it, once was enough). 

     He was close enough that if she wanted (as if...) she could reach out and touch him.  His gaze brighten as it dropped to the little dragon that was squirming as she placed it on her lap as she sat up.  She was awestruck for a moment as she took in just how small Moonstone really small compared to his sire (who towered over her despite the fact that his head was almost touching the bed).

    Karvah licked her dry lips and decided to grab her courage with both hands.  She even straightened her back to give herself more confidence. "Why did you grab me?  Where am I-I?" Her voice cracked on the last word, and she kicked herself mentally for such a show of weakness.  Not that it could be helped...she was facing a sword filled black maw of death.  

     The silence dragged on for what felt like an eternity.  She was so tense that tears began to fill her eyes despite her effort to control them. 

    " **My realm, Mortal** ," he finally spoke.  Karvah was staring, a blank look on her face (what had he said this time?).  A low growl rumbled out of his throat, and he turned his head again to peer at her with one eye.  "My realm," he sneered and then his eye narrowed at her as he continued, " **You** belong to me **now** , and you will raise **my young**.  My young."     

    His young...wait what?!  Had he just seriously said she belonged to him?!

    "Wait," she licked her lips and was about to stand, but the babe purred at her and settled in her lap, curled into a tight ball, his red eyes closed. "Wait!" she repeated, "Did you just say I was raising your young?" 

    " **Yes.** "

    "What does that mean?" she asked, her voice cracking.  She couldn't believe she was having this calm conversation with a dragon.

     "Yes," he snarled directly in her face.  She blanched and squeaked in fear as she covered her face with her hands.

     "Why do I need to raise your young?  Don't you have—" she immediately closed her mouth when the dragon raised his head and snapped his jaws close right  next to her head.  

     " **My son** \- my son - imprinted on you," he growled at her.

     "I didn't even know it was an egg!" she tried to make him see reason, "I didn't mean for that to happen!"

     " **No matter**.  It is done," he spoke with finality, "You **chose this path** when you touched my egg.  You **nurtured** it, warmed it and cared **for it**."  

     "Here, take it then!" she grabbed the baby from her lap gently and offered it to the dragon, fear and panic driving her forward. "I don't want this!"

     The jaws opened wide and saliva dribbled onto her legs, great big pools of it.  She started shaking uncontrollably.  

     "If you **do not care** for him, then you are of **no use to me** and I will swallow **your soul, Dragonborn.** "

     "Swallow my what?" she gaped at him.

     "Your soul," he said impassively, his voice rasping over the words.

     Her soul?

      “I-I don’t understand... how can you eat my soul?” Karvah set the baby back down in her lap, her hands free now and coming up to cover her forehead, a new headache starting. “Please just... explain this all to me...” her voice shook still and the tears really had started to slowly drip down her cheeks, heavy confusion settling over her. 

     “ **I am** **Alduin** ," he finally said, "You are **Dragonborn** , Dragonborn.  Your soul can be taken from you by another **dragon,** dragon." He'd lifted his head higher (to better look down on her she guessed).

      The baby yawned once more and settled back into her lap, a low tiny purr rumbled in its chest and throat at her thigh. “My ... what?” She looked back up, her neck craning as she locked her blue eyes with that of the red ones on her.  She’d heard him but, it didn’t make sense. 

     A low snarl came again and she flinched as if slapped, the sound scaring her more (it was possible to reach a point past fear...she was learning this).  She knew she looked a right mess and her demeanor only seemed to anger the dragon over her but she couldn’t help it! 

     “What do you what?!  Who are you?!” she squeaked out, her nerves frayed and heart pounding in her chest (she was going to have a heart attack any minute now...)

      The dragon stood a bit straighter and looked down at her from the bridge of his snout.  His scales flared at his neck, making him appear even bigger then he really was, and the answer his maw provided  brought along with it a new level of terrifying (oh it was definitely possible...). 

      “I am Alduin,” He lowered his head close to her again and Karvah shuddered as the name rolled over her senses (this was some sick joke...she was sleeping...she had to be....this was a nightmare....).  Alduin (oh fucking Talos and Akatosh combined, this couldn't be real...) seem to be watching her, and she knew he could hear her heart coming out of her chest. "You are mine **now**."

     It was the World Eater, in the flesh and blood and bone (oh no...).  Real (He was fucking real!!).  Not banished and defeated like in the legends she had always heard in her youth.  He was real, standing before and over her and staring at her as if she were a big, fat, juicy chaurus he really wanted to squish. 

    This was a god standing before her. A fucking god... 

     Karvah felt her vision blur, her thoughts erratic and making no sense.  She wanted to vomit, to run, to cry (and throw a fucking temper tantrum to be honest).  Her nerves finally snapped and she did the only thing her person was able to do (and she was becoming quite adept at it too!). 

    She fainted. 

     Again.

    Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life

6

 

   Talos give her strength... This was starting to get ridiculous...

   Her head wasn’t hurting as badly this time around but that didn’t matter.  She still woke in a giant cavernous dragon's den, a glowing ceiling and a baby dragon atop her person (not to mention Alduin...a hysterical giggle was trying to burst from her lips, but she repressed it).   Karvah hadn’t been out very long, or at least she hoped, Alduin (another giggle repressed) was still hovering over her head. 

   “ **Weak.** ” Karvah didn’t understand the words from his maw but she understood the tone, near utter disgust. 

   Karvah knew she wasn't the strongest nor the most brave Nord out there, but she was still a fucking Nord.  Sure, she was cowardly when it came to a few things, spiders, skeletons, the Draugr (shudder in disgust), and just about anything else that crept or crawled, but she’d always bucked up and fought her way through, always.  

   She assumed (as it turned out, correctly) that her fainting spells weren't exactly garnishing her respect from the World Eater, but that fucker didn't seem to realize her fucking predicament.  She was an everyday, regular, average Nord, sure she explored and traveled extensively, sure she was somewhat educated (self taught too) and she'd seen some pretty fucked up things in her travels (nothing would beat her walking in on a Dunmer raping a Draugr... repress the thought); but Talos be damned, it was a fucking perfectly acceptable reaction to one finding out that they'd been incubating a fucking dragon's egg, and having said baby imprint on them and finding out that Alduin is very real and said baby's sire....

   “I’m gonna throw up...” she felt the bile coming up and made an attempt to turn onto her stomach to puke but stopped midway when she found Moonstone scratching at her breastplate.

   Ignoring the giant of a dragon towering beside her (because if she did acknowledge he was there she would start crying all over again, and she didn't want that), she brushed her hair from her face once more to look at Moonstone.  His clawed wings were poking and prodding at the plates and straps of ebony above her breasts. Those claws were tiny but she could see small scratches on the metal, he’d been at it awhile it seemed. 

   “Hey now, stop that,” she spoke to it gently.  His little black head popped up and he squeaked at her before returning to clawing at her armour.  She frowned as she continued to watch him for a moment and then she slowly sat up, "What are you doing?"

   Moonstone ignored her, but when she reached out to touch him, he snapped at her fingers with his tiny teeth (it didn't hurt mind you, but it did surprise her).  She pulled her hand back and sat up completely causing the little dragon to slide down her armour to land in her lap. He squawked and his tail was waving around haphazardly as he tried to get back to her armour.    

   " **He hungers** ," Alduin spoke from above her.  She swallowed and turned her head to glance at him.

   "W-what?" she licked her lips.

   " **Food** .  He is looking for food," Alduin raised his head and looked down at her (always looking down at her). 

   “Food?” Karvah paled considerably.  He didn’t mean for the baby to eat her did he?!

   " **Remove your armour** ," he continued deliberately and then bared his teeth as she continued to look at him blankly, "Remove your armours, or  **I will** remove it for you." 

     Karvah blanched.  He was insane if he thought she was going to let him feed her to his...her train of thought trailed off.  What choice did she have really? Did she really expect to win here? Her bravado would only get her killed, but she had to ask, "Why?"

   Moonstone was starting to grow a bit more aggressive, thin trails of smoke pouring from its nostrils as he shrieked, his tail whipping back and forth.

   A low growl made her swallow nervously. "Remove it.  **Now** ."

   She had enough of this horseshit.  Karvah was so tired of being ordered and snarled at and commanded.  Her frayed nerves got the better of her and she crossed her arms defiantly, “No.”

   She had felt a lot braver once she'd said the word, but it was short-lived.  Oh how she regretted that two letter word when Alduin reared his head back. She knew, just by his stance, he was going to Shout at her.  He did not disappoint.

   The Shout came barrelling towards her from his throat, the force of it sending her onto her back and knocking the wind right out of her.  Moonstone squawked at her and scrambled over her hip, as she slowly sat back up, her eyes were wide as she stared at Alduin, whose head was hovering over her now.

   Karvah blanched (he had that look in his glowing eyes that made her feel uneasy), unsure what had happened but knowing something had.  As she was pondering (and dreading) what could have happened, her breastplate suddenly fell off her body. She blinked and her hands went for her shoulder plates but the moment she touched them, they disintegrated to dust, the leather crumpling and aging within seconds. 

   In less than a breath, Karvah scrambled to her knees (Moonstone crawled up her chest to her shoulder as she moved) and started to grab at her armour in vain, it was falling from her like silk and her skin flushed as she tried to cover herself from Alduin's gaze.  Dragon or not she wanted no male to see her in her smalls (at least not on first meeting...), the well-worn wraps about her crotch and breasts were fully exposed now, and Karvah started to back pedal away front the World Eater, the fear heavy in her eyes.

   Moonstone lost his balance on her shoulder and tumbled to her knees and then the ground as she jumped to her feet and bolted.  The baby screamed at her and followed her on quick legs and wings. She didn't want to be eaten! She wouldn’t go down without some semblance of a fight even if she was eventually devoured by Moonstone (and that hurt to think about) or chewed for fodder by Alduin himself. 

   Karvah didn’t get more then a handful of feet before a giant spiked tail was slammed mere inches from her face, right in the fucking ground in front of her.  She screamed in fright, and skidded to a stop, tripping over the tail and landing on her face ungracefully. Alduin's tail lifted just as she flipped onto her back.  She screamed louder this time, and tried to protect herself with her arms.

  " **Pitiful mortal** ," Alduin sneered, the spikes in his tail retracting (holy fuck he could control those?!), "Return now."

   She whined and got to her feet unsteadily, she sobbed as his tail lowered until it was behind her.  He was using it to cage her back to where she had been. She tried not to show her fear but it was hopeless.  She couldn't prevent herself from reacting when hot and slimy saliva dribbled on her from above (his tail had pushed her to right below his spiked head).  

   A sob was wrenched from her as he roared down at her.  She covered her ears with both hands and cringed. She was finally cowed by Alduin's sheer size and power.  What more could she do? Her armour was no more, she was in nothing but her smalls, her sword was somewhere and she was utterly defenseless.   

   “ **Feed my son** ," he hissed at her, his breath heavy over her.  It was hot like fire.

   "Stop talking in that language!" she practically yelled at him, "I don't fucking understand you!"

   In response, his head struck down and his jaws snapped closed right beside her head.  She shrieked and fell onto her back beneath his snout. His nostrils flared and smoke escaped from between his teeth. "Feed my son," he said deliberately but the tone spoke volumes.

    Karvah chocked in another sob, she didn’t understand what he meant by 'feed'.  "How?!” she leaned back, wary to not bolt again but the baby was now clawing at her thighs to climb to her torso (ouch).   His tiny claws biting into her exposed flesh as he did so. 

   Alduin growled low in his throat once more. “You  **have** milk for him," he sneered, just as the baby started biting and chewing at her breast wrap.  Karvah froze. 

   She had thought her breasts had felt achy, but had attributed it to her heavy armor pressing in on her while she was laying down (and being tossed around), but the pain hadn't vanished like it should have when her armor was so viciously removed. 

   Oh Talos... 

   He wasn’t... serious was he?!

   The baby whimpered, and his little teeth finally managed to grab her smalls.  He lost his grip immediately and his little head drooped. It was then that Karvah heard the growls coming from his little belly.  Moonstone squeaked at her and his little face was contorted in confusion as he stared at her. 

A twinge of guilt was felt and she cursed every Divine she could think of.  She couldn’t just... let it starve...

But Talos... 

   “Bare yourself,  **now** ,” Alduin snarled, his voice a boom in her ears from above her.  He was a few feet above her belly, ready to snap at any moment (she'd regret that if it ever happened).  Karvah swallowed the fear and bile bubbling up in her throat, her eyes downcast and hidden by her hair. What choice did she have but to obey the dragon god above her. 

Akatosh fucking save her from fucked up situations...

   The baby made a happy sound as Karvah untied the linen about her breasts and slowly unwrapped them.  The long thick strip fell to the bed, her hands trembling and skin flushed red with embarrassment (that fucker was watching her). 

   She was about to breast feed a baby dragon.  Breathe in and out. Slowly. She could do this...

   She wasn’t even, well she was clearly old enough to bear children, but she hadn’t entertained the thought.  She was an explorer. A tomb raider. A fucking treasure hunter and crypt emptier. She lived on the road, no life for a woman who wanted children (which she really didn't). 

   “I...” She'd been about to say that she didn’t know what to do, but that would be a lie.  She’d seen plenty of women through her years feeding their babes, friends and allies. Distant relatives, strangers etc.

   But this was a dragon... would it latch the same as a human babe?  She gave no never mind to Alduin as he towered over her, only feeling the disturbance of air as he moved his head further away to watch her.  Moonstone scrambled into her arms as she went to reach for him, it took a moment of nuzzling with his snout for him to find one of her nipples and latch on.  Karvah gasped sharpely (TEETH!!!), a pained whine in her throat as the baby instantly startled to suckle on her breast.

   “Ow...ow!” Karvah gasped as the strange sensation coming over her.  Her knees trembled slightly and she flushed as Alduin lowered his head again to stare at her unblinkingly. She caught the red of his eyes flash brighter, his nostrils flared for a moment before settling back to his ever calm. 

   Karvah turned her head to hide behind her sunshine yellow hair as her cheeks turned pinker and pinker.  This was fucking humiliating! The mattress dipped and moved as Alduin lowered himself almost fully to the giant bed, his head now barely above the furs as he watched raptly.

   Attempting to hide even a little bit more, Karvah moved to the side some and folded her legs beneath her.  Her arms were cradling Moonstone as he suckled hungrily at her breast and she made an attempt to cover her untouched skin with her bicep.  It wasn’t much coverage but it made her feel  _ slightly  _ better.  

   “Don’t you have female dragons for this type of thing?” she asked, trying to take his gaze away from her chest where the baby was happily sucking her nipple almost clean off.  Talos... she'd rather face an angry sabre cat naked.

   His eyes flashed, but he remained silent as he kept his red eyes on her and the babe.  She cursed him mentally. She didn't want to do it to his face... 

   " **No** ," he eventually said just as Moonstone pulled back to breathe.  A quiet cough escaped his little mouth and a little milk bubble formed only to pop as he burped.  Another bubble formed from Moonstone's nostril and popped against his snout. His long tongue came out of his mouth and made an awkward and clumsy attempt at cleaning his face. 

   Karvah frowned a little and grabbed her breast wrap from beside her and proceeded to wipe Moonstone's face.  He squeaked at her and dove back to her already sore breast. Gods be damned!! She thought he was finished!!!  She hissed quietly and gritted her teeth. He was starving...

   “What did you do to make my body produce milk? As far as I know I’m not pregnant.” And she wouldn’t be.  Her last (and only really, lets be honest) bed partner was clear across the territory of Skyrim, in Markarth soaking up the life of a housecarl.  It had been well over three months since her and Argis had fucked, she would be showing signs (tighter armour, fat where she was lean before, and a lot of peeing... she knew the symptoms) if she was.

"Kulal has affected your body," Alduin said slowly.  She frowned.

     "What affected my body?" she muttered, gritting her teeth as Moonstone finally pulled off and burped again, milk dribbling down his chin.  There was a tiny hiccup and the babe's eyes instantly drooped. It was like someone had cast a sleep spell on him and he dropped into a dead sleep in her arms.

"Kulal."

   "What is that?" she said almost absentmindedly as she wiped Moonstone's mouth clean very gently.  She couldn't believe how small and frail he looked. He didn't wake or move.

" **My son** ," came the succinct reply.  She had no clue what he said, so she made a guess.

   "Moonstone?" she arched an eyebrow, forgetting for a moment that it was a dragon she was talking to, forgetting that it was Alduin.

His nostrils flared and a burst of air sent her messed-up braids flailing. " **His** name is Kulal."

"Moonstone is more fitting," she murmured, running her hands over his scaled forehead.  They were  _ so _ delicate... so fragile... She almost jumped out of her skin when he growled right next to her ear. "All right!" she squeaked, "Kulal it is!"

He snorted and raised his head, " **You care** , care, for his needs," he spoke deliberately, " **You live** .  You survive.  Fail and  **you die** .  Death awaits."

   Well now...he wasn't being subtle at all.  There she had it. She was now officially a dragon nursemaid, and she wasn't even getting paid for it! (Technically, he was paying her with her life...)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Enjoy!! - I do need to explain that in Alduin's realm, time is not a factor, so how long she's been there, it's a guess and no-one knows - 
> 
> Comments are Love!
> 
> Comments are Life!

 7

      The cave was warm.  Not a sweltering heat really but, clearly warm enough that Karvah felt no chill on her person when she walked about (in her smalls no less).  She had noticed rather quickly (on the second day really) that the huge bed was surrounded almost on all sides by mountains of glittering gold, jewels and trinkets.  She'd been in awe at first, seeing all that gold but then she remembered where she was and gold really wasn't necessary here.

      She grimaced as Moonstone brought her back to the present with a harsh suckle that made her hiss in her breath.  He was hungry.  He was always hungry.  She'd found that out pretty quickly; infant dragons lived in a near constant state of hunger, and not only were they starving all the fucking time, but they'd become incredibly agitated if Karvah so much as made them wait a moment (long enough to remove her breast wrap honestly!) longer than necessary to feed them. 

     She made a valiant effort to ignore Alduin's hovering presence (he was almost _always_ present) when it came to feeding Moonstone (she refused to call the little dragon Kulal.  That was a bullshit name if she'd ever heard one).  He was always watching his son with rapt attention, never saying a word or anything.  It unnerved her that his unblinking, giant, glowing eyes were always on her. 

     Though she was growing use to his presence, his huge, dominating, arrogant, snarly, angry, stubborn dragon presence (that felt good to throw out there).  He made it a point to leave the cave only when she slept, usually with Moonstone snuggled under her chin or on her chest or her back... (inward sigh).  He would hunt every other day, and there would always be a fresh kill, be it elf, bear or cow (it was mostly mammoth though).  He made sure she was fed, but that was all he did.  Bastard didn't even use his fire to cook any of the meat, she was forced the use her magic (her destruction was improving at a decent pace).

      Alduin had made it very clear what her purpose was, and he couldn't care less about her comfort (he hadn't used those words per se, but his fucking red eyes said it all).  She was to care for Moonstone and that was it.  He provided no entertainment whatsoever... There was no alcohol, no books, no paper or charcoal... not even a fucking reliable light source! (Fucking torchbugs, like really!)  

     It was a good thing that he had never told her she couldn't explore, and an even better thing cause the bastard had not told her about the natural source of water in the next room... she'd had to find that on her own...

     The pool was crystal clear, and looked as though was coming out of a natural limestone formations, it made the pool more like a pond, but without all the hazards.  The water was continuously moving (which meant a bath would not contaminate drinking water).  And a bath was seriously what she needed right now...

     She made her way towards the exit, ignoring Alduin, who was staring at her through his narrowed glowing ruby red eyes.  Moonstone was immediately at her heels, his roar was still a squeak after...how long had she been here?!  She frowned as she dropped her smalls on the ground and waded into the pool until she got to the deepest part (which was waist deep) and relaxed her muscles and her poor swollen breasts. (They'd grown somewhat since she'd started breastfeeding...)

    Moonstone sat at the edge of the pool, barely letting his feet get wet.  The water was cool and refreshing, and she dunked her back scrubbing at her hair and skin.  She heard a squeak and raised an eyebrow in his direction. "You're demanding," she muttered, he sat and his head  cocked to the side (as though actually paying attention to her words).  He opened his mouth and a tiny roar came out with a puff of smoke.

     "Fine," she grumbled, straightening in the water, and wringing her hair out as she waded back to the edge.   Gone were her beautiful golden locks, bleached by a white sun.  It was now the same colour (except utterly muted) as fucking old straw.  Her hair had lost its shine...    

        As she crawled out of the water, she grabbed her smalls that she'd tossed around and wiggled her way into the bottom half just as Moonstone grabbed her thigh with his clawed wings.  She squeaked and he hefted himself up until he was perched on her shoulder (he was still small but he was getting a little heavy...).  She muttered under her breath as she wrapped her breasts awkwardly (try doing it with a twenty pound weight on one side).

      She really missed clothing.  That was a luxury she had never truly appreciated until she'd spent gods knows how long in her skivvies.  She wasn't overly shy, and she had always been fond of her muscles, but every time his red eyes would glance her way, she'd felt naked, and exposed.  Almost like...  her eyes widened suddenly.

     Prey.

     She felt like prey.

    Moonstone brought her back to the present as he rubbed his little horns against her cheek.  He licked at her chin and rumbled happily.  He then nuzzled her and let out a heavy sigh of contentment.  She smiled at him and reached up to pet him under his chin.  His scales flared and she watched the gold shimmer down his little neck.

     Instead of returning back to the den after her bath, she decided to go in the opposite direction.  Torchbugs provided a soft glow that was not  as bright as the usual, more convenient lighting (Torches), but they illuminated the whole area.  It looked very surreal.  There were both stalactites and stalagmites (they were seriously large some of them...)on either side of her, but they were kinda far away at the same time.  There were some loose rocks on the ground nearby that followed the wide path.  

     She kept walking until she reached the end of said path.  And found herself in a feeding pit.  Her eyes widened as the circled the large room.  There wasn't many torchbugs down this far and there were some seriously black spots.  There was bones everywhere, she turned and realized the loose rocks we'ren't rocks at all, but bones... some charred, some fossilized.

     "Apparently, this is where your father feeds," she murmured to the little dragon.  Moonstone rumbled a tiny growl that  tickled her neck. "You're pretty cute.” 

     It's not that she didn't fear the World Eater (she seriously did) but she knew he wouldn't eat her.  Moonstone was the only reason she was probably alive right now.  Almost as though sensing she needed comfort, his red tongue came out to lick at her chin.  She rubbed the scales between his eyes comfortingly.

     "Your mother must have been a gold dragon," she murmured, tracing the golden edges.

     " **Yes.** " She actually shrieked at the top of her lungs in a high pitched voice not befitting a fucking Nord.  She'd been so startled that Moonstone almost fell off her shoulder.  He dug his talons deeper into her skin, making her gasp with pain and she reached up to grab him.

     "You fucking scared me!" she panted, a hand steadying the drakeling and the other on her heart (which was hammering out of her chest frantically).  

     The red eyes narrowed to mere slits and his nostrils flared.  How, by Dibella's tits, had she not heard him approach?!  How do you miss a giant fucking dragon?!?

   " **You will** not get answers from him," Alduin spoke deliberately, "You **seek** answers, ask."

     She blinked at the generous attitude he was displaying towards her.  He wanted her to ask _him_.  He must have forgotten all the fucking times she had asked him all manners of questions and he had ignored her completely.

     "Can you tell me about her?" she asked quietly, knowing that there would be a tragedy in there somewhere.

    He was silent a long time, eyeballing her before he continued, " **Gold**.  Like the sun.   **A light** \- light - in my darkness," he explained slowly, and then he said something in a softer tone that she'd never heard come from him, "Yuvonshuljud."

     "What happened to her?" Karvah licked her lips, very curious about the female drake that was obviously Alduin's mate.  

     He was silent for such a long time that Karvah didn't think he would answer her.  It wasn't until Moonstone licked at her chin and she turned her eyes downwards to smile at him that Alduin deigned to answer her.

     " **Dead** ," he said, his jaws snapping shut, " **She was** killed birthing my eggs." Inward cringe, she'd been right.  Tragedy.

     "I'm sorry," she murmured, sighing heavily.

     He gave his massive head a shake and she heard a faint growl-like chuckle come from his maw, smoke accompanied it. " **It was long ago** , many years have passed," he said impassively, "Vahlok **avenged her**."

     Her eyes widened briefly as she heard that very familiar name.  Vahlok!  The undead Dragon Priest from Oblivion that she had killed by fucking accident (a fluke really).     

     “The jailor...” Alduin turned his head about to look at her while she continued as though speaking to herself, “I’ve met him, in a way,” she moved to sit on the stone floor of the caves, the baby crawling to snuggle in her lap to nap, “On Solstheim, I defeated a Dragon Priest by that name.” 

     The silence was deafening and it dragged on longer than Karvah liked. 

     “ **It was** not skill, but luck that **allowed you** to defeat Vahlok,” Alduin spoke impassively, his red eyes staring down at her (as fucking always).

     She turned beat red as he nailed it right on the head.  Fucking bastard.  How fucking dare he?  She knew that she hadn’t the skill to take down a Dragon Priest, he didn’t need to rub her fucking face in it!  She’d made it out of that tomb with her life and body intact (sheer fucking luck...bastard...).  

     “It doesn’t matter how skilled I am, he is still dead.  I have his mask at home,” she gave him a small smile, one full of spite.  There bastard, but that in your pipe and smoke it.

     “ **Yes** , he is dead,” he allowed, “But you have **learned nothing**.  Gained nothing.”

     “ _Anyways_ ,” she hissed (and his eyes narrowed at that, joyous...), trying to change the subject, “That’s where I found Moonstone... this weird glowing wall flowed for moment and then the floor opened up, it was the only one not broken or cracked.”

      Karvah petted over the baby’s back and shoulders, smiling softly as he yawned and a little puff of smoke came from his nostrils.  Alduin’s gaze shone brighter for a moment when her face was turned away. 

     Sheer boredom and curiousity (give her a break here, he’s _Alduin_!) drove her to keep the conversation with him going, since he was finally listening to her.  Karvah continued, “I was trying to help the people there.  Dozens were under a spell to work on this temple, they needed to be saved from this Miraak fello—” Karvah caught Alduin’s gaze on her turn harsh without him moving a muscle.  Talos...he looked like he was fuming silently...she averted her eyes immediately. 

     Karvah decided to stay silent for a moment, to collect her thoughts and calm her racing heart, something about Alduin's fiery gaze seemed to always set her heart pounding and her skin to flush.  Why would he be so angry at the mention of the first Dragonborn? (At least as angry as he allowed her to see.)

     “You said Vahlok avenged your mate, does that mean someone killed her?” Her gaze looked up.  Alduin's shield-size eyes were smoldering like hot coals (almost smoking), brighter than a moment ago. 

    “ **Miraak killed her**.” 

    Kulal adjusted on Karvah's lap but she barely noticed as she stared wide eyed at the dragon.  Miraak's name she picked up immediately, and didn't need him to translate the rest.  Miraak had killed his mate.

     Fuck.

    “He killed your mate...” Karvah wracked her brain, something was trying to make itself known to her thoughts, and she just coul— “You started the Dragon War because of her.” There it was.

     His head lowered a foot and with his gaze narrowed, the coals of his eyes burned even brighter. “ **Miraak started the war** , began the war.  I **meant to** finished it." His voice was a low growl, Karvah felt a shiver run down her spine, a thickness in the air that made is a little harder to breathe.  

    "Then why didn’t you kill him? You’re the World Eater, why not chew him up?” she persevered.

    Alduin was stayed perfectly still now, and his great head looked down at her.  " **Miraak fled.** ” His voice was harsher, lower, and then at her blank stare he snarled, "The coward fled." 

    Karvah felt her muscles tense immediately as if she was readying to bolt from the sound itself.  Two reasons kept her where she was on the stone floor;  Moonstone and the burning glare of Alduin.  

    “Where could he go?" she whispered, "That you couldn’t find him?”

     Was there a place someone could run to that Alduin could not follow?  Where was this magical place Alduin couldn’t reach?  And more importantly, could she reach it?

     “Apocrypha.” 

     “And you can’t follow him there, can you?  Since Miraak isn't dead and you never retrieved the eggs...” Karvahs eyes widened as smoke began gathering at the corners of Alduin's jaws.  Suddenly his massive head was yards from her (how had he moved so fucking fast?!) and roaring down at her (Holy Akatosh!), the force of it pushing her onto her back. 

    The baby squeaked awake, his little body thrown from her lap (he'd rolled a couple times) as she’d fallen back and he turned to his giant of a sire.  Karvah rose as the little scaly body of Moonstone reared back and squeaked at Alduin, a couple burst of tiny little flames formed.

     " **Sleep.** " Alduin Shouted at Moonstone, the babe dropped like a rock right there on the floor between them.

     She lost her shit.  That's right, she was done with his high-and-mighty-I-own-everything-obey-me-or-die attitude. DONE.  She immediately scooped up Moonstone and gave her best gods be damned warcry.  He wanted to roar, she could fucking roar too.

    Right.

    In.

    His.

    Face.

    And then she couldn't stop herself, since he was within reach, she slapped him across the snout as hard as she could (she regretted that...spikes hurt...).  "I'm sick of you!" she snarled, cradling Moonstone against her chest.  Standing a bit sideways so she could turn and protect Moonstone in her arms with her back.  A completely instinctual response to a baby being threatened, "I bet you fucking feel good for being so powerful as to put a baby to sleep," she practically shrieked at him, his head reared back as she continued, she wasn't going to back down, "He's a fucking baby, you fucking tyrant!  He doesn't know any better!" Now she was screaming, "That's it, we're leaving."

     And Karvah proceeded to do just that.  She turned on her heels and gave her back to the World Eater as she marched (more like half ran) back to the main room where all the gold was. 

    By the time her fury died down, a couple of things dawned on her.  The first, she wasn't going anywhere (but gods be damned it had felt good saying it); and the second, she'd slapped Alduin across the snout and yelled in his face.

    Now... she'd be lucky if she survived.  

     It was worth it


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Enjoy!!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

8

    “Moonstone?” Karvah had sat the drakeling on the large bed of furs, worry in her scratchy voice because he just refused wake up.  She knew he wasn't dead, his belly was moving, and she doubted Alduin would have killed him, but he'd Shouted at his own son... She muttered under her breath and placed Moonstone on the pelts gently.  He didn't move.

   Karvah swallowed the frost troll that was trying to come out of her stomach and cleared her throat.  She wasn't going to puke. She could handle this... You're a Nord... You're a Nord... maybe if she kept repeating it, she'd believe it.  Death and Glory and all that rot... she'd fight to the death if she'd have too, but she wasn't ready to die yet.

   At any moment now, he should come tromping through the door, and the bastard is going to do one of three things: 1. Eat her (this is the most likely) 2. Turn her into a cripsy/frozen Nord (this was also likely) 3. He'd take her back home... (not going to happen).

   He'd eat her for sure.

   She'd fucked up this time... maybe if she grovelled?  He'd take pity on her and... who the fuck was she kidding?  Had there ever been a story or legend about Alduin that spoke of his mercy?  No. And she'd traveled, seen just about everything, and read just about any book.  She could almost call herself an expert...almost.

   She didn't know how long she sat there, and it was most annoying not being able to tell it it was day or night, but she was getting anxious.  That son of a skeever was probably doing it on purpose. Drawing this out...making her fear climb uncontrollably. He had to be... she was going to give him a piece of her mind.  Fuck this waiting around to die, she'd go meet it.  Guess she was Nord after all...

   She was so tired of being cowed by his roaring/snarling/Shouting and that heavy presence of his that surrounded her every damned moment he was near her.  She was sick of that too, it permeated the air sometimes, sending shivers down her spine. Maybe it was for the best since she was trapped here at his whim, and she'd heard good things about Sovngarde.

   Moonstone was snoring lightly as she got to her feet and started to make her way out of the room.  Karvah steeled her back as she stomped back through the cave toward the feeding room (She was Nord.  She was Nord.), the one with all the bones scattered about. She'd meet death face on. Maybe.

   "Alduin!” Her voice echoed in the empty cave. The giant room was empty of nothing but the bones on the floor and the torchbugs on the ceiling. Karvah pauses and growled low in her burning throat. The fucker wasn’t even here...

   She couldn't help herself as she boot fucked a skull of some kind clear across the room into a pile of ribs (and a couple long fangs by the look of it), and screamed in anger (and pain...a lot of it actually).  She'd just fucked up her foot. She hissed as she hobbled about on one foot. It didn't take long for her to just sit down and heal her broken toes (they had to be, fuck.). When the pain ebbed, she wiggled her toes and got to her feet.  She sighed through her nose, and gave the room a cursory look over.

   What in Tamriel is that? Something slimy was in a small puddle on the floor.  The stench hit her a moment later, vomit...

   _And it wasn't hers_.

   A new type of fear crept up Karvah's spine, one word clear in her mind: Intruder.  She grabbed the closest thing that resembled a sword (that's right, a fucking fang) and her eyes scanned the rest of the room once more. This time much more closely.  She wasn't looking for Alduin now, she was looking for someone, something, that shouldn’t belong; of the two legged variety.

   Now was just a wonderful fucking time for the giant bastard to be gone!  Her feet crept with all the sneak skill she could muster in her nervous state.  She hadn’t practiced in months now, she'd never been the best, but she'd been was passable.  She didn't see anything in the feeding room, she had two more rooms to check, the water source, and the big room with the exit in the ceiling that just taunted her every time she saw it.

   Karvah's heart stuttered.

   _Moonstone_!

  She ran to the four way fork in the middle of the cave, her eyes flicked first left to then right, she veered into the big room.  She scanned the room in less than a moment (despite the room being huge enough to fit three manors in it) and was running back towards the main den, she was faster than usual, (not wearing heavy armour tended to do that) her feet pounding against the even floor.  Her heart was in her throat by the time she got to the baby, and he was still sleeping, still snoring....still safe. Thank you Talos!

   The relief that washed over her was intense and she got to enjoy it for a full second before the realization that she still needed to find the vomiter hit her like a gut punch.  She was on her feet again, running towards the big entrance of the den. Her heart was hammering erratically and she felt her body tense with dread and anticipation. There was only one room she hadn't checked yet.

   She glanced back towards the snoring Moonstone and then scanned the gold behind him and around.  She couldn't see anything that looked out of place. She licked her dry lips and dropped to a crouching position as she tiptoed towards their drinking area.  Her hands tightened around the base of the fang, it felt like it would cut her hand open if she applied to much pressure. (This fucking thing was _sharp_!)  So she did the only thing she could think to do, she unwrapped her breasts and wrapped the base of the fang with the bandages as tightly as she could.  Now she wouldn't cut herself, and they'd be distracted, two birds with one stone.

    Karvah balanced the fang as though she were holding a great sword.  The familiar feel made her fingers tickle (oh she'd missed this...), her body tensed and she began a slow and silent approach towards the pool room.  The familiar mantra started repeating itself in her head (She's a Nord.) as she got to the entrance of the pond.

  Breathing a steady breath through her nose Karvah took the first step and then the next toward the water.  Her steps soft, the fang balanced in both hands in front of her, she scanned the room and froze at the sight of pale (almost like fucking snow!), muscled back.  Her eyes dropped almost involuntarily down to his ass (oh Talos...look at that ass!) that was perfectly out of the water. He was fucking tall for the water to be to his mid thigh.

   And then it hit her, and hit her _hard_. (A giant just slapped her in the face with a mammoth femur, and she was sent miles in the sky...)

   There was a fucking man in here!  In _Alduin's_ realm!   _Alduin's!!!!!_

A naked man was here!   _How_?!  Karvah's grip tightened and she ground her teeth to dust as she called as loud as she could (so Alduin would hear her if he was near),

    "Give me one reason why my sword shouldn't separate your head from your body."

   She saw the muscles of his back tense (oh Mother...they rippled...enhancing so many scars...) and his head turned slightly to the left.  She could see his nose and chin and part of his full lips in profile, his shaggy black hair hid his eyes from hers.

   She took a step forward (she was at the edge of the pool now), moving the fang cross ways (defensively).  He fully turned then and Karvah was quite proud of the fact that the fang didn't drop from nerveless fingers.  Her dignity was intact... maybe... She could feel her fingers getting lax...

    His head was bent to the side a little, and her eyes finally met his, his _ruby red_ eyes... was this a dremora from Alduin's realm?  She swallowed and hoped it would not attack her if it was.  She couldn't help her gaze as it dropped down to his lean, wide chest.  There was a down of black hair that followed a sinful (no... _she wasn't_...) trail to his groin (she was...sigh).  Her eyes widened a little and she forced them back to his.  He still hadn't moved, and then she noticed his eyes flick down to the weapon in her hands (totally ignoring the fact that her breasts were out in the open, and her nipples were hard....she was _not_ disappointed.  She really wasn't.).

   She swallowed a dry lump as his eyes started glowing, smouldering as they raised back to hers.  She noticed the corner of his lick-able lip raising a little, a barely noticed smirk. He was staring at her so intently, that Karvah forgot for a moment that he was an intruder.  He wasn't suppose to be there. It all slipped her mind.... _momentarily._

He took a step in her direction, and she lowered her eyes.  Holy shit...what the fuck was wrong with her?! And then something happened that brought her back to reality.  She'd lowered her eyes without realizing what she'd be looking at.  His dick.  His _hard_ dick...

    Her eyes widened to the size of septims and she brought her eyes back to his red ones.  He was still watching her, still silent, his mouth now just a line. Holy Akatosh....Alduin should have warned her that he had eight foot naked dremoras running around his realm... she swallowed and found herself taking a step back as he took another in her direction.

   Gooseflesh explode across her skin and her spine felt as though she'd been hit with a lightning bolt.  She was fast losing control of the situation.  How had that happened?  She was the one with the weapon...

    She stopped backing up, and tightening her grip on the fang, brought it up so that the pointed end was right under his nose.  He had to lift his head a little and she noticed something that was oddly familiar.  He narrowed his eyes to mere slits, the red smoking brightly.

   Her palms were starting to sweat and she was losing her grip when he reached out with a big fucking hand and grabbed the tooth near the top.   A stream of his blood slid down the fang towards her hand. She scowled at his palm and tried to wrench the fang from his grip.  It didn't work.  Instead, he pulled on her makeshift sword and wrenched it out of her numb fingers.

    She turned on her heel immediately and bolted to where Moonstone was still sleeping.  She grabbed the baby and dropped herself to a crouch as she moved backwards to blend in with the mountains of gold.  His eyes had remained on hers until she broke contact and tried to lure him in behind the gold. She needed to make it to the exit room to yell for Alduin.  This was dangerous now....

    She licked her lips and craned her neck to look around a treasure mound.  There was no one in sight.  She took the chance. She made a dash for the entrance.  She'd barely made it two feet before a hand like a manacle clamped around one of her arms as she passed by.  He yanked her hard back against him.

    And then...

    She fucking screamed her head off.

   He was going to rape her!  She knew it. His cock was against her back, searing her with its heat.  She felt tears well up n her eyes...she'd failed to protect her and Moonstone.

   " _Alduin_!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, the desperation clearly evident in her voice.  If the bastard was anywhere close, he'd fucking hear her.

    The man behind her froze, and then both of his hands were gripping her arms, he was bruising her.  She felt his head descend (his soft hair tickled her ear as he moved) and then his mouth was right at her ear, " **Say it again.** "

     If she thought her eyes were big before, it was nothing compared to what hit her when he'd said that.  She shivered uncontrollably, her arms around Moonstone protectively, and glanced back towards him cautiously. "Alduin?" she whispered, recognizing why she'd thought him familiar.

     A rumble vibrated against her back and she gasped.  What....the....fuck....?

     Then he turned his head so that his nose and mouth was against her ear.  The heat from his hot breath burning her very nerves.  A sharp intake of breath hissed through her teeth one of his hands moved from her arm to her throat.  His long fingers grabbed her face (his thumb on one cheek and the fingers on the other) and held her still as he growled in her ear.

     " **You** have my attention, **Dragoness** " he rasped against her ear, " **Ready to die** , put life aside, for my son."

     She gasped (she wasn't surprised per se...but this was a lot to take in....and he was _naked_ against her back!) and tried to pull out of his grip.  His other hand released her arm and wrapped itself around her midriff (below the arms carrying Moonstone), anchoring her against him. " **I will** have **my fang forged** into a weapon for you."

     She wiggled in his arms, trying to loosen his grip and more importantly, separate their bodies.  _  
_

_How the fuck had he done that?!?!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Enjoy!!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> We do have some dub con in this, and some blood play...if it's a trigger for anyone...

 9

     She tried to step away from him, but his muscles had locked and there was no budging his arm from her waist or her face.  His breath was burning the side of her head as he grazed his teeth against her ear.  She whimpered quietly as bolts of lightning danced down her spine.  

     "Moonstone," she gasped as she felt his tongue against her ear. (Mara's Mercy... what was going on?!)

     "Kulal," he growled in her ear and then his teeth nipped at the lobe, " **His name** is Kulal, **Dragonborn**."

     "Alduin," she tried to duck her head, "You need to—" she stopped in mid-sentence as his teeth grazed along her neck.

     He growled against her back in satisfaction and the muscles of the arm around her waist tightened, turning into stone (and utterly preventing her escape).  He released her face with his other hand and she felt his palm against her hip, the long fingers hooking into her smalls.  Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing.

     "Wait!" she hissed, "Wait!  You can't—" she heard the material tear as he pulled on them and then tossed the torn material aside.  Talos!  She was now as naked as he was!  Her eyes were staring at the ruined bottoms as his hand pulled on her thigh, trying to spread her legs.  She forced them closed and tried to turn in his grip. "I have Moonstone in my hands!" she spoke quickly, "We can't do this!"

     She felt his chest vibrate against her back as he chuckled, a low sound that made her toes curl. " **I enjoy** watching you hold him."

     She frowned and made another attempt to pull away when Alduin ceased it all.  He simply hefted her up, raising her along his body, one hand at her waist and the other now holding her knee and spreading her legs, her toes on the other foot barely touched the ground.  She was in a very vulnerable position (not to mention open!  She had to stop this!)

     "Wait!!!" her voice raised to an almost panicked level, "The baby!!"

     Alduin growled and she felt him arch behind her, his hot dick pressed harder against her back, she felt a small drip of liquid touch her lower back and she squeaked.  Talos....he was going to fuck her with his son in her arms!! 

     He had her in such an awkward position that if she tried to balance herself, she'd drop Moonstone.  So when he arched back, she had no choice but to follow him or else topple over.  She squeaked as he pushed the hand holding her knee through (so that her leg was balanced on his elbow) while his now free hand moved downwards.

     Another squeak was heard (wasn't hers this time...) as rough calloused fingers grazed her nether lips softly.  In her surprise she'd tensed and her arms had squeezed Moonstone awake.  The drakeling puffed and turned to lick at her chin.  Her eyes were now officially bulging out of her head.

     "Stop!!  He's awake!!" she half-hissed, half-shrieked, trying to lower her leg to no avail.  

     Alduin's red eyes smouldered as they glanced down at Moonstone briefly and then locked onto hers.  He didn't say a word, but his eyes darkened and she felt him raise her a little more while he bent his knees.  She moaned and threw her head back when the head of his cock moved against her slit. "Stop!!" she was practically begging, "Please!!  He's aw—Ahhhhhhhh!" her words changed to a scream as he surged up and forward, his cock sheathing itself inside her pussy tightly.

     She was gasping, and almost crying in pain while he growled in satisfaction.  Her breathing was shallow and she clenched her eyes closed suppressing the tears.  Oh Talos that hurt...oh so much....

     He held still, growling softly behind her.  She felt him nuzzle her hair. " **You will forget all others before me**."

     She was so tense that she didn't even care that she didn't understand a word he said.  She was trying so hard not to cry.  Damn...she'd always thought Argis was big... but this was fucking ridiculous!  She gritted her teeth and practically sobbed when Moonstone struggled in her grip to lick at Alduin.

     The World Eater growled again, this time she felt it vibrate along her body and she moaned uncontrollably.  His hand moved back to her leg, while the other grabbed her other leg and hefted her up, spreading her legs wide.  She gasped, and since her hands were free, she was now able to reach back and try to free herself.

     Except....

     That's not what happened...

     Nope.  You may commence applying palm to face at any moment starting now.

     The fucking bastard started moving, and her hand made contact with his flexing stomach, muscles of all sorts were dancing beneath her nails and she couldn't help herself.  She'd reached back and clawed at his ass, which apparently meant fuck-harder-until-she-can-feel-cock-in-back-of-throat in dragon sign language.

     She totally forgot about Moonstone (he'd hopped from her to Alduin) as Alduin moved until she was against a wall (or a mountain of gold in this case...) and proceeded to pound himself into her.  She was screaming in time with his thrusts, while he growled in her ear.  

     Her mind went blank as Alduin pressed his weight against her, and sheathed himself inside her wet cunt and held himself there.  She whimpered and wiggled, her hands were in front of her, buried wrist deep in the gold while he slowly lowered her legs until she stood on her own two feet.

     He then straightened himself, forced her legs apart with his own and placed a hand at the back of her neck while the other grabbed at her ass.  She gasped as she felt Moonstone jump onto her back while Alduin cock was hilt deep inside her (oh Talos there was something wrong with her...).  She was a little relieved when the drakeling jumped to the ground and then whatever else she was thinking went out with the lights.

     The fact that the lights (or torchbugs) went out didn't even phase her (she was use to it by now), although being bent over, and having face shoved into gold while getting fucked silly, well, the darkness only _enhanced_ it.  She lost her mind, quite literally as he turned her into a pile of goo.  All would have probably ended well (if it had ended there), although awkwardly; but it didn't.

     Oh yes.  Alduin was not finished.

     And Kulal...was hungry.

     Of course, Moonstone didn't wait for Alduin to finish turning her into mush, instead, the little drake went and stood below her (where her tits swayed with Alduin's thrusts) and latched onto one without her realizing he was going to do that.  She screamed in the darkness and was about to move her hands to remove the drakeling when Alduin bent over her suddenly and grabbed a hold of both her wrists.

     She screamed again as he pulled her arms back, preventing her from unlatching the baby dragon.  Another orgasm shuddered through her body as the World Eater slowed his pace down to a crawl.  He'd almost pull out completely, and then slam home and held for a few seconds.  He kept doing that, going so slow that she started to sob and whimper.  

     "St—" she couldn't even formulate words.  Moonstone suckled hard and to her shame it sent shockwaves of pleasure directly to her core.  Her pussy clamping tightly around Alduin's dick every time the drakeling sucked.  

     The World Eater in turn growled and his grip tightened on her wrists. " **Say my name.** "

     "—op," she moaned.  He bent over her, she could feel his chest hairs against her back.

     " **You want me** to stop, **but your** pussy holds me tight," he snarled right at her ear, and it made her explode, she moaned out loud for what felt like an eternity, while he chuckled in her ear, " **Yes, Dragoness** , Shout for **me**."

     And she proceeded to do just that...except not in the ways he was asking.  It was a plain old fashioned scream of absolute ecstasy as Moonstone switched breast and suckled hard. "My name," he whispered in her ear, and then sunk his teeth in her shoulder.

     She arched her back and her eyes widened. A wave of unwanted pleasure shot through her body, another orgasm whipping through her as Alduin's teeth chewed and clamped onto her soft flesh.  Karvah felt the trickle of her blood flow over her shoulder and down her chest, blending with the milk that Moonstone was suckling from her breasts. 

    “Please.... st.....op,” she gasped, her arms trembling in his grip but Alduin was deaf to her pleas. 

    Yes.

    She was fucking begging.

    Her cunt milked his thick cock no matter how much she didn’t want it, and that fucking bastard knew it.  

   “You challenged **me** , **Dragonborn**....” he thrust sharply into her, holding himself so deeply inside and making Karvah squeal in pain/pleasure (she had a hard time differentiating).  She couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, she was so full of _him_.

   Alduin's teeth were against her ear, she could feel his rapid heartbeat through his dick buried in her.  Karvah chocked on a sob as Moonstone gave a rather hard suckle. “ **I am** your better," he growled at the same time he thrust, " **And you** _will_ submit to me.” 

  Whatever her reply would have been, they'd never find out, cause Alduin did something she hadn't expected.  He ripped himself from her, ignoring her cry of shock/pain/pleasure, and threw her on the ground.  She was hit with what she could only assume were gold coins and jewels (that kinda hurt!).  She got to her hands and knees just as Alduin placed himself behind her and entered her with one hard, swift thrust. 

  She gritted her teeth as her hands slid forward and then hissed as he grabbed a handful of her hair and used it as leverage to still her as he began a brutal pace.  She heard Moonstone squeak and heard his claws scrambling on the floor, and within seconds he'd re-latched unto her pained nipple, suckling even harder.

  “ **Say** my name.” He released her hair and she felt him reach for her hands.  She was about to slap at him blindly when he grabbed her wrists in one hand and pulled them back behind her back.  She gritted her teeth and hissed as the fingers of his other hand gripped her hip tightly.  A deep growl vibrated from his throat straight to her cunt, "Say it."

    Fucking bastard...   

    “Alduin!” she couldn't take it anymore.  If saying his name would make him stop, would pull him from her body, then she’d fucking scream it to the gods.

    It was a small hope that he dashed immediately for he leaned forward, his body curling over her back and sunk his teeth into her shoulder once more.  Blood pooled with the sweat over her skin, smeared by his body against hers and dripping down onto Moonstone as he continued to drink from her hungrily.

     “ **Again**.” His thrusts were relentless, and Karvah felt like he was splitting her in two (she probably already was and didn't even know it, it was pitch black after all...).  A low growl erupted in his throat and it sent a shudder down her body.  Her eyes closed and she whimpered under him as he pressed her face into the cold stone floor and gold coins. 

     “Again!” His tongue laved over the blood seeping from her neck, his voice a never-ending snarl. 

     “Alduin...” a thrust.

    “ **Again**.”

     And it went on until finally she screamed it one last time, her voice hoarse and cracking as she came one more time (oh she was going to regret this later).  Her body shuddering violently as Alduin roared over top of her, the sound of it echoing for eons inside the caves.  He slammed into her once and Karvah's eyes widened as torrents of boiling hot cum shot into her pussy. 

     She then did the one thing she was so fucking good at. 

     She fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

10

   When unconsciousness fades to wakefulness, Karvah's eyes opened to pitch black darkness.  Of course it was dark. Her breathing started to quicken as sudden flashes came back to her.  Pale flesh, red eyes, pain between her legs, and screaming. Lots of screaming and crying, and the ghosts of powerful orgasms.  

   What a fucking crazy dream...

   Because it had to be a dream, right?  She wouldn’t _really_ enjoy any of that, she wouldn't want him to touch her.  She wouldn’t/couldn't want anyone but Argis. They had a pact, a promise... Even with her wandering ways he would wait for her, he'd always wait for her.  She wouldn’t fuck another man... not willingly anyways... And Alduin...

   How the fuck would that work anyways?  He’s a dragon. There was no way he could lay with her (without killing her anyways) so she must have dreamed.  Gods be damned, this was Alduin's fault, he was always around her and she never got any privacy to alleviate her frustrations.  So conclusion, she was so horny she'd dreamed of Alduin fucking her brains out, and she'd liked it...

   She felt her skin warm and then she nodded to herself, shrugging off the disgust she'd been feeling.  No need to feel guilt over something that had never occurred. There was no possible way for Alduin to hurt her like he'd had.  He was a dragon.

   That is until she lifted her head from the bed and suddenly cried out in surprised pain.  Her fucking neck felt like it had been shredded open! And her sudden movement had cracked a big scab that started bleeding steadily.  She felt Moonstone shift beside her, curled against her shoulder, when she gingerly reached up to touch her neck.

   Her eyes widened in the pitch dark, her thighs tensed (ouch...?  Why had that hurt so much?) as she went to sit up fully and another pained groan came from her throat.  That wasn’t imaginary, that was very real. The pain between her legs sure as Oblivion wasn't imaginary, she was very sure something was torn inside of her.  It had to be with the sharp agony deep inside her.

   “No... no, no, no...” she whispered, her voice cracking as her hand went in between her legs.  She felt thick, sticky and crusty residue that was still clinging to her upper thighs, and there was so much, some of it was still seeping out of her!  (Oh Talos...)

   Tears welled up and Karvah closed her eyes to the darkness and the realization that she had not been dreaming, it was not a nightmare. Alduin had been very much human... And he'd forced himself on her, and she had... she’d enjoyed it.  She raised her hands and pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes. The fucking bastard had done all this in front of Moonstone too... Her teeth bit on the inside of her cheek to prevent her crying out in shame.

   Bile started to crawl up her throat, as Karvah battled the urge to cry and run and a slew of other things (castrate a dragon was in there), but her body was too injured and sore to even think of moving more than she had at the risk of tearing something else. “Gods no....”

   The furs and bed beneath her shifted and Karvah felt her whole body freeze, eyes opening to find Alduin's giant red eyes staring down at her from just a few feet.  She felt the warmth of his breath, as she heard his nostrils flare and blow out a gust of hot air towards her. He hovered there, with his smoking red eyes narrowed and glowing brightly, over her prone and now completely naked form.

   She started to tremble in absolute terror, her mouth going dry and her fight or flight instincts kicking in at full tilt.

    And she gave in.

   With a panicked cry of pain Karvah threw her body to the side and onto her hands and knees, scrambling with jerky movements to try and at least crawl away from the monster above her.  

   Every limb ached and as her thighs caught each other, they fucking burned like fire.  She didn’t even pay attention as Moonstone squeaked awake to look at her curiously (though she couldn't see him do that).  Her fear too high to do anything other than try to run, to escape. She wasn’t going to get far, she knew that; it was pitch dark, and the room was massive...

   Karvah felt and heard Alduin stretch out one his massive, leathery wings, and she didn't see it as it came around and stopped her dead in her tracks.  She released a shriek as she it pushed and flexed against her. It was pressing her back slowly, forcing her to backtrack the scant few feet she'd crawled.  She felt tears fall freely down her cheeks at her helplessness.

   Fucking.

   Pathetic.

   " _Please_...” she whispered as a harsh shove sent her to her back right where she had been, directly underneath his glowing red eyes and invisible maw.  She couldn’t look away now even as tears clouded her vision and she silently sobbed.

   The eyes drew closer and she tensed, closing hers tightly against the sight of his red orbs so fucking near.  Something hot and wet slid over her thighs and Karvah screamed in fright and blindly tried to slap it away, tried being the operative word.  Her eyes popping open once more to find one of Alduin's so close she could see flecks of black in the iris. Whatever was on her lap (and she knew what it was...she just didn't want to acknowledge it) moved once more and she whimpered.

   It was...

   Hot breath hit her entire body and she trembled.  Alduin's tongue (oh Talos... so fucking gross!!) was laving over her closed thighs, pressing down between her knees and forcing her legs open with sheer force.

   “St...stop!” her voice sounded like rocks in a wheat mill; rough, hoarse, and weak.  She pushed with her hands but the tongue simply wouldn’t budge (apart from doing what it was doing).  And without warning, her legs were forced open and she gasped in pain.

   This wasn’t to arouse her, she knew that, he was fucking cleaning her up.  His mouth moved and his tongue lapped at the mess between her thighs. Cleansing her thoroughly.  It didn’t help that she felt the spark of pained arousal that started at every pass of the wet limb.  Her nails dug into the furs and pelts, shaking as his semen was licked away and whatever else was left. She knew there had to be blood down there, she hurt too much to not be bloody.

   The tongue moved over her hips to her torso, swirling over her heavy breasts as his hot breath warmed her skin.  She tried once more to push him away but this time a deep growl came from his throat. She could FEEL it beside her, reverberating through her body and she went still.   Breathing heavily in fear of his sharp fangs and heavy jaw as it hovered a mere foot from her prone body.

   It reached her neck and she did scream out this time.  Her neck was in bad shape, and she knew he'd tasted her blood thick over her shoulder and one breast.  Her panicked attempt at escape had fully reopened the wound there (and it fucking hurt). The tongue moved over her, lapping away the blood and every time he did she would grit her teeth and whimper in pure agony.  (Oh so fucking much....)

    “ **Be still.** ”

   She made an attempt to slap him away again when he growled so she understood, "Be still."

   She sobbed quietly when the wet appendage returned, caressing her neck, moving over her breasts and leaving her skin slick with dragon drool. (So gross...)

   Karvah was trembling in absolute fear.  She didn’t know what the fuck to do. Her body hurt so much and her mind was frozen, fight and flight meant shit dick all when against a fucking dragon god.  He'd proven already that he could dominate her, and he was not above raping her. She swallowed and tried to ignore his ministrations.

   “Please stop.... stop!” Her voice cracked, hands pushed at the sticky appendage, when it didn't budge, she growled and sunk her nails into it. “Get off of me!” she scrambled backwards, until her back hit what she assumed was his wing that still had her corralled under him. “Monster!”

   Alduin's head rose a bit, so he could look down at her with both his eyes.  She couldn't see anything else, but knew he was closer than she liked. “How could you do that?!” she screeched, suddenly.  What more could he do to her at this point?

   "And what is **it that** I did, **Dragonborn**?" he spoke impassively, his warm breath fanning over her damp skin.

   "You raped me!" she snarled at him, wishing she had her sword right now so she could plunge it into one of his red eyes.

   " **No**."

   "Like fuck you didn't!" she hissed, feeling braver than she was.  Her entire body was shaking and she knew the fucking bastard could feel it through his fucking wing.

   " **I** put you in your place, **Dragonborn** ," he said calmly, " **You were** reprimanded accordingly."

   She was gaping, she knew she was.   _Her place?!?!  Reprimanded?!?!?  What the fuck?!?!?_

   "I had Moonstone in m-my arms!" she screamed, trying to keep her voice steady (and failing miserably...).

   The red eyes stared at her unblinkingly, seemingly uncaring of her dilemma. " **Yes** , you did." he allowed.

   "Does that not mean anything to you?" she was screeching now, pushing her back against his wing.

   " **And what** is it suppose to mean?" he countered slowly.

   "He's a chil—" he cut her off with a snort.

   " **Dragon** ," he snapped, "Kulal is a dragon."

   "An innocent!  You raped me while he was here!" she was crying now.

   "You believe **dragons** require privacy?" he asked, definite mockery in his voice, "What do you know of the **dragon** way of life, **Dragonborn** ?  Enlighten **me**."

   She remained silent while he peered down at her.  Alduin finally said after a long silence, " **Your** moral high ground matters for naught **here** , **Dragonborn**."

   Aghast, Karvah only gaped at his giant glowing eyes.  How dare he... she wasn’t a gods be damned dragon! She didn’t adhere to his mannerisms or morals, if dragons even had morals. (Obviously not, if he thinks he didn’t rape her.)

   “You raped me!  There was no excuse for that!  I did nothing to warrant that kind of abuse from you!” she cried out, her voice raising with every word until she was shouting at him as loudly as she could. (And she could be loud.)

   She didn't want him to put in a word edge wise, else she would lose all her remaining nerve, so she continued, barely grabbing a breath, "I am not a fucking dragon!" she hissed, glaring with murderous intent at those glowing red eyes that were narrowing as she spoke. "I did nothing wrong except find your fucking egg, _yay me_ ," she said those two words sarcastically, "And the thanks I get is ' _learn your place, woman_ '." Her voice had dropped to a low growl to mimic his own tone, she'd gripped his wing tightly to pull herself up to a wobbly standing position (she hated admit that she had to lean against his fucking limb to hold herself up). "' _Feed my son, woman, bend over, woman_ '," she mocked his voice, and then she bared her teeth at him, "Well this _woman_ is going to tell you to fuck off, you fucking unappreciative overgrown fucking scaled toad!" (She didn't care that she'd use the word fucking twice in one rant either.)

   As the silence dragged on, and the red eyes had gotten narrower and further away from her (he'd obviously reeled back in absolute shock at each sentence that had left her mouth), it occurred to Karvah that mayhaps this was probably the worst idea ever.

   The silence became deafening fairly quickly and she slowly started paralyzing with fear as those red eyes kept fixed on her.  She felt her knees wobble and when the red eyes lowered rapidly so that she knew he was almost in her face, she screamed and placed her hands over her ears at the exact same time he roared right in her face.

   She fell to her side as she was no longer gripping his wing to maintain balance. " **Silence, mortal!** " he snarled and then she squeaked when she felt a string of saliva dripped onto her side while his warm breath barely skimmed her skin. " **Unless** you seek **to be** mounted again." Her eyes widened at the sudden realization of what he said, and she blushed brightly as he drawled, " **You do**."

   Bastard...

   Always speaking in that fucking language she didn't fucking understand.  

   " **Deny it to me** ," he growled, "Your eyes lies, **when your** body speaks truth."

   She really wished she could gut him tight about now.  She couldn't fucking help her body's reaction! Sure, she'd enjoyed some parts of what he'd done...she'll even concede that she'd never been given that many orgasms by Argis, but that fucking bastard had fucking raped her!  The fact that it was the damn best sex she'd ever had didn't change that certainty.

   Did it?

   So, instead of losing her shit, she did as Alduin had fucking commanded (fucking bastard), she clamped her lips together and curled into a fetal position.  Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she held herself together, sobbing silently.

   Moonstone snuggled under her chin and she felt his tongue over her cheek.  It wasn’t his fault she was crying but he was trying to soothe her anyways, which in turn made her cry even more.  

   Alduin settled back where he had been, she felt the massive bed shift and heat enveloped her where his body was keeping her kenneled in (she wasn't exactly sure which part of him was touching her...) along with Moonstone.

    “Sleep.”

   Karvah felt his head settle on the pelts and she felt more trapped then ever as Moonstone snuggled against her chest and promptly started to breath deeply in sleep.

   Her body hurt and her emotions were rampant.  So much had happened so quickly and she didn’t understand any of it.  Why any of it had happened to her. Karvah curled to her side and held Moonstone close to her bare chest as she sniffled and calmed her nerves.  What more could she do, than obey the order to sleep and let her body heal itself.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

11

   The water of the pool was cool, streaming over Karvah's shoulders gently (the current was not very strong) as she sat yards into the pond. Her hair wet and clinging to her back and shoulders as her arms encircled both her knees.  She was unseeingly staring at the little ripples that the flow of the water created around her. In the background, she could hear the soft squeak sounding snore of Moonstone as he napped at the edge of the pool. Like any other infant, he liked to sleep after his feeding, and the coolness soothed her sore breasts.

   The ache between her thighs had gone since yesterday morning when she’s used her healing spells, the memory remained though.  She could still feel the ghost twinges of her muscles, his hands as they had held on to her so roughly, his hair and body...she could still feel it all.  Her arms were linked across her knees when she laid her head against them and closed her eyes. The movement caused the scarred skin at the back of her neck to stretch and remind her of the wound she had sustained there.

   How would Argis feel? When he saw her marked like this?  Her hand reached up to touch over the scab forming, the eyes of the teeth marks. Alduin chewed on her... she prayed Argis would understand.  He was always so sweet when they were together, so understanding. She hadn’t meant to enjoy it.

   Argis, gods she loved the man, she'd never told him how much though.  Never told him that when she was out traveling the world, it was always him that she thought of, and coming home to him had always been the highlight of her trip.  She'd give anything right now to be able to see him, to hold him. That strapping red-haired Nord built like a stone wall, with arms as thick as tree trunks, and a booming laugh that could make anyone join in.  She felt a soft smile form on her lips as she thought about all the times she'd lovingly applied his war paint (she'd created that swirling design on his right cheek years ago, and he'd never changed it).

   Thinking about the day she'd painted that on his cheek, made her think of their childhood in Dragonbridge.  Playing tricks on the guards, sneaking into the tavern, hours spent laying in the tall grass and staring at the clouds when the days were warm.  Her hand had felt so small in his even when they were children.

   Divines, she missed him.  All her years wasted exploring and traveling, when she could/should have stayed with him.  Fought by his side in the Legion and moved to Markarth, or maybe south toward Falkreath. She’d have never found the egg, and her life wouldn’t be so fucked.  She would have lived a normal life, probably with a pack of children with red hair and arctic blue eyes.

   She'd just had to go out on her own, she had needed to prove herself a true Nord (cause she was such a scaredy cat, he'd always told her).  She had wanted to be worthy of Argis, and he'd always waved her off with a smile and kiss, promising to stay safe for her return, to never stray from their pact.  She'd never worried about his faithfulness, never questioned it...and never doubted herself. She'd always turned down every offer made her way.

   Her eyes filled with unshed tears and she blinked them back.  Argis was the most loving and kind Nord she’d ever come to know.  He was an amazing fighter, stronger then three Nords combined, but capable of such gentleness.  He'd always held her like she was made of fragile porcelain. He'd always loved it when she curled into his chest, chuckling when the crown of her head barely nestled under his chin.

   Gods, their first time together had been a right mess.  She grinned a watery smile as she thought of it. The both of them had barely had the coin for a single room at the inn.  A couple of milk-drinking teenagers barely old enough to be on their own. Worn and hand-me-down armors, bright eyes (bright eye, in Argis’ case.  He’d lost his eye to infection as a child) and smiling faces.

   Dear Talos, she'd been so nervous, so had he.  They'd both been all thumbs and no fingers but he'd been so damned gentle.  They'd barely fit on the single straw bed and Argis had thrust to hard at some point, that he'd smashed her head off the wall behind the bed.  The goose-egg she received had forced her to go helmet-less for a few days.

   They’d laughed and giggled, and in the end neither one had gotten the release they'd so desperately wanted.  Instead, they got to do a lot of naked cuddling and laughing at their inexperience and how pathetic they were.  The innkeeper had glared at them the next morning and they’d burst into more giggles as they scrambled out the door, chased by the innkeeper's broom.

   It hadn’t been until that night, in the woods of the Reach, with a fire roaring and sparking, that they had tried again.  And it had been glorious. The fire had warmed their sweat cooled bodies, Argis had been attentive to her every need and want, and when he came he roared like a cave bear.

   Karvah shivered in the cool waters, her body remembering soft touches and lips. They’d spent so little time together the last few years. Her traveling had kept her far from Tamriel and far from him.

   She missed his large calloused palms, how they’d run over her shoulders, under her breasts, he never squeezed them hard.  Thick arms would pull her close to him, and he would cocoon her against him. He always undressed her slowly, like he was opening a yuletide present.  He'd kiss her slowly and deliberately, touching her as he revealed her skin. His Nordic accent would become more pronounced, and the deep timber would send sparks to her core.  He loved touching her, he'd speak ballads of poetry, soft words of love in her ear. Kissing the gooseflesh that would form as he spoke, licking at the flush of her skin.

   Heat flooded Karvah's body and her hips squirmed with the fantasy taking shape in her mind.  Laying back on a smooth stone and letting the water pool about her breasts, she bit her lip and reached between her legs.  This she could control, this was by her doing and her own hand.

   Her eyes closed and she gave a breathy sigh.

   The Argis in her mind slipped her clothes from her body, slow and steady.  It was his white shirt, the one she'd bought for him in Solitude, the laces loose about the neckline, the edge of it barely covering her thighs.  The garment poofed (it's her fantasy, things can poof) from her body and his warm hand roamed over her waist and hips. His lips were heavy on her shoulder and neck, every touch coursing straight through to her core. (While her fingers worked the slick starting to form between her thighs.)

   In her mind, she could see Argis brush her hair back, (he’d always loved the length of her hair), how he could wrap his fist in the locks and pull her gently where he wanted her.  His lips would find the _unmarked_ skin of her neck.  A shudder went through Karvah as her index swirls around her pearl.  Argis would then press her down so that she was on her knees and he would curl his body behind her.  His hands would slide over her ass softly.

   She'd feel his heat (it was actually getting hot in here...), and he'd press into her hips, his cock would rub along the crack of her ass, rubbing the precum that had formed on the head into her skin.  Marking her. She'd gasps to feel his cock rub along her slit , he'd then push his length into her, his hand would then come around and rub at her clit (exactly as she was doing it right now), lips teasing at her ear as he spread her further open for him.

   “Argis...” Karvah's voice whispered in the room, her head arching back against the stone at her back.  She'd sunk her teeth in her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning out loud (she didn't want to wake Moonstone...).  She brushed her fingers over her clit as she pictured Argis growling like a feral bear as he sunk into her depths. That was how it was supposed to feel, just enough to give her pleasure.

   Argis would move within her, pushing and thrusting up a gentle pace (slow and steady he'd always say).  Karvah frowned suddenly as the atmosphere seem to change. With every thrust, she felt a little fuller, his cock would hit a little harder than the last time. “Argis...” she only felt his grip tighten, her body shuddered as his thrust turned sharper, deeper.  Pleasure rolled through her body and she groaned out into the pillows and furs beneath her (she liked where this fantasy was going).

   His grip turned hard, pinching her hip bones almost.  He started a brutal pace with every thrust touching deeper inside her then she’d ever felt with Argis.  But Talos he was so good! She turned to tell him so, to feel such primal actions from him was— her body locked up.  Glowing, red eyes looked down at her, not the cool blue of Argis gaze.

   FUCK!

  “Alduin!” she gasped, her hand splashing on the water (her fucking orgasm ruined by that fucking bastard) as she woke from her daydream of Argis-turned-nightmare.

   Droplets of water caught her in the face and her breathing was heavy.  Her eyes darted towards Moonstone and found him still soundly asleep (oh thank Akatosh!).  There was only one thing to do, she had to drown herself. So she slid back underwater, until she was completely submerged and closed her eyes.  Would it be that easy?

   A burst of self loathing seeped into her body...She'd visualized Alduin!  Could she pray for Talos to smite her? Her lungs burned and Karvah shot up out of the water, her hair framing her cheeks as the water poured from her sitting form.  She was wiping at her eyes with her hands, drying them when she turned to glance back towards Moonstone again.

    The little drake was not what she saw.  Oh no.

   Fucking Alduin was barely a foot away from her.  He'd turned his fucking head to the side and was eyeballing her with one giant red eye.  As you can very well imagine, she jumped about twenty feet out of the water, and squeaked (inward sigh) in fright.  Holy Mother Mara...she was lucky she didn't piss herself there.

   She splashed him right in the eye to get him away.  It kinda worked....he reared back and gave his great head a shake.  Her eyes locked on those massive horns that could probably gore another dragon.

  She swallowed as he narrowed his glowing red eyes.  When he brought his head close to her again, she raised her hands in self-defense (as if her hands could actually shield her from him).  She'd turned her head so that she wasn't looking at him, so when his tongue touched her hand she shrieked and pulled her hand back.

   She'd turned her head to glare at him and brought both her hands underwater.  His head had reeled back a few feet, both upwards and backwards (cause he _had_ to be looking down at her). “ **If you** seek to be mounted, **I can oblige**.”

   “What...” Karvah sputtered as Alduin stood back a bit, spread his wings and then brought them back as close to himself as he could.  A black smoke began surrounding him, and Alduin the dragon shrunk into the black cloud that dissipated almost immediately when Alduin the man stepped from it, and was walking resolutely in her direction.  Naked.

   She was immediately galvanized into action and jumped to her feet to try and avoid him.  She'd miscalculated the length of his arms though, and he snatched her by an arm just as she was about to dive underwater to swim to the edge (it would have been faster than running).

   She gasped as he yanked her back and then hefted her over his shoulder.  The air was knocked out of her as he made his way back to the main den, leaving Moonstone to sleep in the pool room.  She didn't scream (mainly because she did not want a repeat of last time with Moonstone) though she did whimper and then started slapping his heavily scarred back as she hung over his shoulder.

   He dropped her unceremoniously once he got to the bed and before she had time to make an escape he was in between her legs, forcing them apart so that they'd surround his waist.  He was holding his weight up on his arms, she was in between them, blushing furiously and holding her arms in front of her as if to hide her breasts from him.

    "Go away!" she hissed at him.

    Alduin's red eyes narrowed to mere slits and he lowered himself on his arms until her could bury his face in her hair. " **I** hurt you **before because** you needed to be punished," he growled against her ear, making her whimper and close her eyes as she tried to move her head away from him.  He prevented her attempt at escape, and with his mouth at her ear he continued, " **Now let me show you, Dragonborn** , why it was **my** name you moaned at climax **instead of** Argis."

   Hearing Argis' name fall from his lips had the effect of a cold bucket of water and she turned fifty different shades of red as she realized he'd heard her call his name.  Heard her.... and knew she'd been pleasuring herself... Talos.... (A smite anytime starting now would be just perfect). She was about to open her mouth to no doubt say something scathing, but she lost her voice as he suddenly slid down her body  and rubbed his face into her pussy, covering himself with her scent.

   There was no mistaken the moan that escaped her lips as he began feasting on her.  Using his sharp teeth to graze at her clit, his pointed tongue to tease at her entrance.  She was so surprised that her legs raised of their own accord and he moved them over his shoulders.  She just about lost her mind when he started growling against her clit.

   She released a low moan this time and Alduin's growl deepened.  She opened her mouth to take a breath when Alduin raised to his knees, his mouth never leaving her pussy.  He dragged her right off the bed and she ended up hanging upside down with her back to him front. Her thighs hung over his shoulders and he'd brought both of his arms across her midriff to secure her position.

    As his tongue ravished her, a couple of things went through Karvah's mind.  The first, Argis had _never_ done this to her, and second, she was about to explode all over Alduin's face.  She tried to close her legs on his head, but she was too weak. Her hands, when they reached his head, could only grab at his hair.  There was no pushing him away.

    He growled again when she screamed and then dropped her to the mattress suddenly, _unceremoniously_ again.  She lay there on her back, her legs trembling with aftershocks, when Alduin grabbed her ankles and spread her legs wide.  She whimpered and tried to flip onto her stomach, clawing at the mattress to get away.

   He yanked on her legs and she gasped as he penetrated her suddenly.  She arched her back, and used her hands to push at his wide chest.

   "Get off me!" she hissed, her voice a lot more husky than she had intended.  She was struggling against him so hard that she didn't realize that she'd felt no pain at his invasion this time.

   She raised her knees to try and force her legs close, to squeeze him out.  Her hands curled into fists against his chest as he gave one hard thrust and then steadied himself.  She bit her lower lip to prevent the moan that tried to escape her throat.

    Alduin narrowed his eyes as he stared down at her. " **Forget the male** ," he growled, and then ran his hand hard down her thighs to grip at her hips. "He is no match for you, **Dragonborn** .   **A dragon is what you need**."

   "Get o-off m-me!" she repeated, her voice breaking as he thrust into her again, and again holding himself steady deep inside her.

    " **You are** **never leaving my realm** , **Mortal** ," he spoke deliberately, punctuating every word with his hips. She gritted her teeth and buried her nails into the skin of his chest, scratching him for all she was worth.  She hadn't understood a gods be damned word he'd said, but it had sounded bad, and it probably was knowing him.

   He bared his teeth in the semblance of a smile and dropped himself on top of her, pinning her beneath his weight.  One of his big hands grabbed at her wrists and pulled them over her head, using his arm as leverage. His other hand grabbed her throat and he snarled in her face.

   " **You** will never escape me, **Dragonborn** , **you** will perish here," his voice rumbled in her ear.

   "Fuck you!" she screamed as loud as she could.  Alduin's glowing eyes became mere slits and his grip on her throat tightened.

    " **That is** precisely what **I am** doing," he said calmly, and proceeded slam his hips into hers.  She grunted with his every thrust, trying to not enjoy herself but failing miserably.

    The pain he was causing was minimal, and she made an attempt to bite at him when he lowered his head towards her.  He smirked and slammed into her once and held himself there. After a few moments, his lack of movement started grating on her nerves.  She gritted her teeth, not wanting to say anything while she burned beneath his smouldering gaze.

    " **I say** when you **receive** pleasure, **female** ," he growled, not budging. (Except for twitching his cock inside her...fucking bastard!)

    She groaned as the walls of her pussy responded to his twitching by milking his huge cock uncontrollably, almost as if trying to coax him into finishing.

    He ignored her efforts and smiled evilly down at her, " **Beg** , beg, for release, **Dragonborn**."

    She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. "N-no..." her voice came out a lot weaker than she'd intended.

   He lowered his head to nuzzle at her now exposed neck.  She twisted beneath him, still impaled, while he nibbled on the lobe of her ear. "Beg," he said in her ear, "Say ' **Finish me, Alduin**."

    She sobbed and turned her head the other way, to prevent him from continuing his assault on her ear. "S-stop..."

    “Say it,” he repeated the language once more.  Slowly enunciating the sounds against her skin.  She was trembling, her nails were digging into her own palms where she was restrained beneath him.  She couldn’t take it anymore. This was torture.

    “ **Obla**...” she tried, her voice raising and soft. The words strange on her tongue. Hard to pronounce.

    “ **Oblaan zu’u**...” he corrected and edged her on, his teeth skirting lower to graze over her neck and it shot bolts of arousal straight to her pussy that was wrapped right around him.

    “ **Oblaan zu’u**.... “

   " **Say it** , and it will end," he purred.

    " **Oblaan zu'u, Alduin** ," she finally gave in.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Enjoy!!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

 Chapter 12

     She heard his satisfied grunt and then shit really started happening.  She squeaked as his grip tightened so much so that she thought he was about to break her wrists.  He then raised himself over her and she could see the smug grin on his face as he looked down at her.

     " **Good girl** ," he growled, reaching down and grabbing one of her legs to shift it over his shoulder.  She was almost folded in half, and her eyes widened as his cock reached deeper into her core. 

     She gasped and then screamed as he started pounding into her.  Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and she couldn't move edgewise away from him.           

     He'd lied to her.

     It wasn't ending.

    She had no idea how long she was abused but eventually he gave one final push into her that had him baring his teeth down at her and then he did something that surprised her immensely considering.  He pulled out of her as he ejaculated and pressed his dick against her stomach. 

    She turned her head away as thick hot jets of semen covered her stomach (almost to her fucking breasts like really!).  

    "Get off me," she growled at him as he narrowed his smoldering red eyes down at her. 

    He remained silent as he reached down with his free hand and started rubbing his cum into her skin.  She frowned and wiggled ineffectively against him. "Stop that!" she hissed.

    He ignored her and she grimaced as he rubbed his hand into it until it was coated and proceeded to bring it to her face.  Her eyes widened as it dawned on her what he was doing.

    "Don't you fucking dare!" she snarled, struggling harder (still in vain). 

    Another fucking smirk graced his lips as the fucking bastard ran his hand down her face.  She closed her eyes and screamed in disgust as he rubbed his sperm into her face, over her lips.  As she was screaming and snarling at him, he took the opportunity to ram two of his coated fingers into her mouth, rubbing them unto her tongue.

    Karvah was so shocked by his actions that she didn't even bite his offending digits.  Although when they came back with more of his semen she struggled as hard as she could, trying to shove him off using the leg that was over his shoulder.  It didn't work, so she shut her mouth and shook her head vigorously trying to avoid his hand.

    It didn't work for he forced his fingers between her lips (drawing a little blood as he did so) and coated her tongue again.  This time she bit his fingers.  He didn't show any reaction instead his thumb and ring finger grabbed her jaw (his hand was so fucking big, he actually could) and he dug his thumb into the underside of her jaw.

    She bit harder and then released his fingers as the pain became unbearable. 

    "Get off me!" she closed her eyes and yelled. 

    He didn't respond, instead he released her sore wrists and without warning grabbed her hips and flipped her over.  She clawed at the bed, trying to get away from her when he pulled her back roughly.  She gasped and her head raised quickly as she felt a sharp, stinging slap to her rear.  The sound of skin hitting skin resonating in the main room of the den.

    " **Be still** ," he growled, both of his hands grabbing at the globes of her ass hard, and spreading her cheeks.

    She turned five shades of red as he perused her most private places and then she shuddered as she felt his cock penetrate her pussy again.  She couldn't prevent the hiss of breath that escaped her throat.

    "You said it would end!" she cried out as he started moving within her again, her flesh breaking out in gooseflesh.  _How was he still hard?!_  

     " **It** is ending," he replied calmly, as though he weren't pounding into her cunt with the force of a rutting sabre cat. 

     She felt his big palms digging at her ass, spreading it wide (and with it sending a bolt of lightning straight to her core).  She started moaning as his nails started digging into her tender flesh (that didn't help...facepalm).  

     "S-stop!" she moaned (she sounded so convincing too...roll eyes now), her face buried in the furs.  His hands removed from her hips and he stopped moving instantly, obeying her command (wait, what??).

     It surprised her to say the least, but something else started happening that she wasn't really controlling (she was, but it HAD to be subconscious...).  She had pulled away and he was almost out of her body (so close!) when against her will, her own body betrayed her and she felt herself move back against him (not what she meant by close...).

    She felt his body vibrate as he growled low. " **Yes.** "

    She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as her entire body shivered.  And then she started a pace against him that was _utterly_ against her will, each time she'd bury him to the hilt inside her, he would twitch his cock to hit _that_ spot, and she would mewl.  She didn't want this....did she?  Was her body bet—

    Thought left her brain as he grabbed her hips again and slammed himself against her.  She then felt him curl against her back so that his lips were at her ear. " **You could have made a perfect breeder if you were a true dov,** " he whispered, his voice like gravel.

    She had no idea what he said, but something inside her told her it wasn't good (despite the fact that the tone he said it in, felt like warm honey) that he'd demeaned her somehow.  It brought her back to reality and to what he was doing.  She reared up and just as she was about to pull away (he must have sensed something) he grabbed her by the back of her neck and forcibly shoved her face back down into the furs.

    Her back arched and she clawed at his hand like a wildcat.  Trying to draw blood, and mark him in some way, to make him move off her.  It had no effect.  Instead he growled again and and gave her ass another stinging slap as he buried himself deep within her.

    She groaned and dug into his skin harder.  When the third slap came, she screamed in pleasure/pain and released his hand.  She felt his body rumble as he chuckled and then she hissed when a fourth slap (even harder than all of them combined) landed on her already sore bottom.

   "S-stop!" she was begging now, tears welling in her eyes.

   He was at her ear again, "Behave and **I will**."

   Her sob turned into a moan of pleasure as he straightened and both his hands went to her hips again.  He showed her no mercy and when he bellowed out his release, she joined him.  He'd pulled out of her again and with his dick in between her ass cheeks, she felt his ejaculation go up her back, and covering her ass.

   His hand was at the back of her neck before she could rear up and struggle against him (as if she actually had the strength) and he was shoving her into the furs again.  His free palm when to the semen on her back and started rubbing it into her skin again.  She groaned and wiggled her ass a little as the sticky liquid started rolling down her back.

   This time when he slapped her ass, it really hurt.  His hand was wet and so was her cheek.  She stifled a scream and stopped moving.

   He didn't move for a full moment before he grunted in satisfaction and resumed rubbing his sperm into her back and buttocks.  She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent any noises emitting from her as his fingers penetrated her wet pussy.  She felt her breath hitch uncontrollably as she felt his fingers separate inside her.  It dawned on her then that he was testing her pussy for its elasticity.     

   How fucking humiliating.  She was not fucking cattle!

   She didn't dare struggle though, not at the moment with her ass up in the air, and pulsing in pain from his earlier assault.  She'd bet it was fucking beat red with his fucking palm print on it.

   She was gritting her teeth so hard, she was sure they were going to break, and then his long finger found that spot and he pushed.  She gasped uncontrollably as he continued to rub it slow and steady.  By the time she was panting, he pulled his finger out and released her neck. 

    He hadn't gotten her off though, and she was happy (she had to be, she was _not_ depraved to actually want this).  Her entire body was trembling as she dropped to her side and brought her legs up to her chest, so she was essentially in the fetal position.

    She was sure he was done but when he grabbed her ankles and pulled on her legs she cursed out loud. 

    " _You can't be fucking serious!?_ " she was panting for a whole different reason now as her eyes locked on his iron-strong erection. 

    _No._

_Fucking._

_Way._

    Another bloody smirk crossed his mouth (oh but she wanted to punch him in the face right now) as he spread her legs wide, and grabbed her hips as he seated himself inside her again (fucking Talos!).  She screamed in both surprise and pain, and just as she brought her hands up to his chest to push him away he snarled down at her, and pressed his weight down on her, trapping her arms against his chest.

     His arms went around her body and grabbed at her ass hard.  She squeaked as a flare of pain from his spanking burned in her cheek.  She squeaked again as he pulled them to a sitting position, with her legs around his waist, and her arms trapped to his chest.  He held her so fucking tight she couldn't move.

    "You are tight, **Dragonborn** ," Alduin spoke deliberately, his mouth at her ear, his breath tickling her.  She whimpered quietly, while his arms anchored her to him.

     She felt his cock twitch inside her, and she half-gasped half-sobbed as he started to move her onto his cock at a leisurely pace.  Allowing her to feel every tortuous inch that he drove into her womb.  She lost the use of her neck and felt her head fall back limply. 

    He was driving her insane.  She couldn't string any coherent thoughts together as he continued his unhurried, but forceful pace.  Her breath hitched even more, as another wave of pleasure rolled over her.  She'd never had this happen to her before, she hadn't known it was possible to become near-death from sex. 

    He was killing her....

    " **Tell me, Dragonborn** ," he began stoically, " **After** I have covered you, will he want you **back**?"

    His arms hardened around her as her body tensed.  He kept the pace steady, not even stopping as she regain some self control.  It was short lived though.  He kept driving slowly into her, always deeper, hitting that _spot_ so perfectly.  Her pussy clenched around him, milking his cock for all it was worth, turning her gasping to outright panting.

    Karvah closed her eyes as the world turned around her.  She was so light headed from panting that she felt her body go lax.  Not even another earth shattering orgasm got much movement apart from a breathy whimper that clawed its way out of her dry throat.  She didn't have any strength left so when he growled against her skin and his teeth sunk into her flesh, she barely made a noise.

    She couldn't feel her legs any more, her lower body was a mass of convulsing nerves that provided continuous lightning damage.  A dry sob escaped her throat at the pain he was inflicting, but nothing more.  It wasn't until he dropped her to her back suddenly and pulled out that she realized what he was planning.  She could do nothing to stop it either.

    He literally climbed over her chest and pressed his wet dick against her nose and ejaculated all over her face.  She just had enough time to close her eyes and hold her breath.  She sputtered and tried vainly to turn her head but he ignored her futile attempts.  Instead he grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open, and kept it open.

    He drove his cock deep into her throat (she gagged and choked, but he did not pull out) as he grabbed a handful of her hair in his other hand and his glowing red eyes bore down on her from high. " **Learn the taste** ," he growled, and slowly pulled his dick out of her gaping mouth (cause closing it, and she wanted too, would hurt way more than it was worth), " **I will imprint it on you**." He was rubbing his cock in his own semen and rubbing it over her face, over her parted lips, her chin and her throat.

   She was practically sobbing when his grip tightened on her hair, and he laved her tongue with more of his sperm.  This time there was no stopping it when her stomach clenched.  He'd released her hair (thank Talos) and she was close enough to the edge of the bed that when she spat up much of his cum, it landed on the floor.  

   "You're an animal," she rasped, her voice husky, and her stomach clenching.

    His eyes remained impassive as he stood up beside the bed.  She had his bare feet in her line of sight.

    " **A dragon** ," he corrected, and then the fucking bastard turned on his heels and abandoned her (covered from head to foot and utterly exhausted), her body was still trembling uncontrollably .  She knew he was going in the pool room, to either fetch Moonstone or join him. 

    She didn't care particularly.  She just wanted to sleep, and pretend like none of this had ever happened.  She tried to bring her legs to her chest but failed miserably.  She closed her eyes and fell into blissful Oblivion, the unwanted pleasure (she'd practically begged for it...) of her body fading into memory as blackness engulfed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

13

   Time passed strangely here, in Alduin's realm.  Karvah wasn’t blind to the passing of days, the torchbugs by the millions would come in every ‘day’ and they would leave signaling the night (or what she considered the night.  Those damn torchbugs were her only sun...). She'd been here so long, Divines it felt like half a lifetime had passed since she’d been brought here.

   Karvah found herself alone with Moonstone, (on rare occasions that Alduin was gone from the den entirely) and she took it seriously.  Moonstone's small legs and wings (he couldn't fully fly yet, but he was learning) carried him over the stone floor as Karvah explored once more (it was only the millionth time, Talos she was so fucking bored).  

   She needed to go over every last inch of the den.  The mountains of gold and jewels meant nothing to her now, except when she found herself mesmerized but the glitter of it (that actually happened a lot).

   The nest was all it was, a nest.  Pelts and furs, great skins of mammoth and bear and everything in between piled over the massive bed, but nothing that could help her.  There were no books or scrolls, nothing but the pelts and gold.

   Next was the pool cavern, and since the water only came to her waist at the deepest she could search for hours and found no secret entrance or a loose rock she could wiggle for an underwater passage (Thank Talos she'd learned a waterbreathing spell while she'd been on Solstheim).  There was nothing to help her here.

   The next room she checked on was the big one somewhat across from the pool room.  She knew the entrance was right there, and she could stare at it all she wanted (and she did when she was alone), make her neck feel stiff as she dreamed of freedom and blue skies and wind and sunlight (gods she missed those) and clothes.

   Sadly, the only way in or out, needed flight.  Her hands and feet were bruised and cut (and had scarred over) because she’d tried to climb the wall a few times (more like a few hundred times). Alduin had all but laughed at her as she fell every time and stared up at the curving tunnel (he hadn't per se but he'd always be watching her).

   With his absence, Karvah used her time wisely, and took better stock of the feeding room.  Here there were bones littering the floor. Smashed skulls and rib bones (some were caused by her when she couldn't take it any more and needed release).  She picked up a long, white bone, and recognized it as one similar to the one she’d tried to attack Alduin with all that time ago.

   Her fingers traced the sharpness of the fang, and she hissed as a drop of her blood rolled down the side of the fang and marked its snowy whiteness.  She decided to take a closer look at, so she sat down on the ground and folded her legs beneath her and again, she was hit with how stark naked she was. The stone under her rump and thighs was chilled and she shivered slightly.  Not to mention the jaggedness of some of the rocks were definitely felt closely.

  As she examined the tooth closely, Moonstone decided it was a wonderful time to practice stalking, or his idea of it, as he lowered his little head and his tail whipped on the floor.  Slowly, and very ungracefully, Moonstone moved behind a small stone that obviously didn’t hide his body from her sight (like, at all).

   Karvah could not stop her grin and she feigned ignorance to his movements as he skittered behind another stone and hid, his tail in full view as well as most of his horns and backside (it was raised in the air). She giggled behind her hand, and quickly schooled her features so Moonstone wouldn’t know she was onto him.  His little rump wiggled as his legs bunches up for his attack.

   She heard his claws scratch against the rocks as he suddenly took off with a squeak roar.  He pounced on her foot, wrapping his wings around her ankle and his little teeth nipped at her toes.  She was giggling until those sharp little teeth pierced skin. "Oof," she muttered and shook her foot, Moonstone fell off onto his back and a small burst of flame escaped his nostrils as he righted himself.

    She was quick to cast a healing spell on her foot.  She didn't want to chance an infection in Alduin's realm.  The nearest pile of alchemy ingredients were worlds away (don't think about it...).

   “That hurt!” she chided gently.  Moonstone simply gave her a dragonish grin and tried to lick at her now-healed toes.

   "Uh huh," she smirked, "Come on then." She scooped him up to perch him on her shoulder, he was unsteady at first, his back claws tensing into her shoulder.  She felt his wings cling to her and she reached up and tickled him beneath his chin, "Good to go?" He squeaked and licked at her fingers with his red tongue.

   Karvah stood up, taking the fang with her, and moved back toward the nest.  Her gaze lingered on the piles of gold as she passed them and made her way to the gigantic bed.  She had to tear her eyes away, and slightly envied Moonstone as he jumped from her shoulder and bounded to the gold to play in it.

   She chuckled as he sent gold flying everywhere, and then began running in unsteady circles on the treasure.  When he finally settled down and plopped down on the gold, she smiled at him.

   The fang in her hand suddenly felt heavy and she lifted it once more, her blood had marred its whiteness.  Moonstone started squeak snoring and she hoisted the fang to slide it beneath some fur pelts at the edge of the bed (far away from where Alduin would feel it).

   With her new weapon hidden, Karvah felt safer than she had in a while.  Though it wasn't much of a difference. She was still trapped, and Alduin was still fucking her quite regularly.  She'd come to the conclusion that the fucking bastard had a nose that was a million times more acute than her own and he always knew when she was aroused.  Fucking bastard probably enjoyed it too (who was she to lie? She kinda liked it too though she'd never admit that to him without some form torture being involved).  

   It was the only thing that passed time here for her, other than her feeding and playing prey to Moonstone (which was not as often as you would think considering).  Sometimes days could pass and he wouldn’t even hardly glance at her, other days it seemed like he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Like a man, no...a dragon possessed.

   The torchbugs would come and go, silent witnesses to her screams of pleasure echoing through the cave; and it was pleasure, she could no longer deny it, not even to herself.  That fucking bastard knew it too, he took great pleasure in rubbing her face in the fact that her 'stops' had transformed into 'harders' and 'fasters'.

   Karvah watched Moonstone nap, his scaled chest and belly rising and falling with his breathing.  Her hand moved over her own belly (almost against her will) and a frown marred her features. It had been bothering for a little bit now, what with how often Alduin released his seed inside of her (quantity as well as frequency), she'd been wondering if it was impossible to become pregnant by Alduin (was it because he was a dragon?).  If she had been laying with any other man, a mortal man with a mortal soul, she’d be heavily pregnant at this point.

   So...... why wasn’t she?

   Her hand moved to quiet Moonstone's soft whimpers, his dreams bothering him as she pondered this. Surely she’d be, by now, right?  Moonstone's high pitched whine gets louder, so Karvah moved to pick up the little gold and black dragon into her arms. She guided his head to her breast, even in sleep Moonstone would latch onto her nipple and suckle.  It calmed his restlessness and eased whatever distressed him for his whimper was no more.

   She moved herself to the pelts and cradled him like a small babe.  His tail wrapped around her arm, as though he were reassuring himself she was really there.  A couple sharp nips made her wince (she was still getting use to that), but she cooed comfortingly and his mouth slackened.

   Her thoughts turned back to Alduin as she ran a finger over the black of Moonstone's scales.  She felt her skin flush without her permission as thoughts of him, brought their last meeting to the forefront of her mind.  That fucking bastard had reduced her to a whimpering mass of flesh at his feet, thankfully she'd fallen asleep before she could hear or see anything else.

    Her blushed deepened as she remembered and her thighs tensed at the memory of him over her, behind her, inside of her.  The World Fucking Eater, indeed.

    " **Yes**."

   She shrieked and whirled her head around as she spotted Alduin the man in the entrance of the den.  He was fully aroused and his eyes were smoldering as they locked onto her. Her mouth immediately went dry and she licked her lips as she tried to compose herself.

   FUCK!

   She should have known he'd be popping up as soon as she got aroused.  He must have smelled her from another fucking world like fucking really!  Her eyes were drawn to his erection almost against her will and she shifted her thighs slowly as to not get his attention. 

    "I h-have a q-question," gods be damned, stuttering now? "Why aren't I with child?"

   He stopped in his advance and she noticed her straightened dramatically.  His red eyes narrowed and he remained silent for a long time.

    " **I will it so**."

    "Which means?" she grated, her own eyes narrowed in return.

    He snorted and resumed his approach of her.  Although she did note when he laid on the bed, he was still as hard as steel, he kept his distance though.

    " **I** choose it," he groused, eventually.

    "How can you choose it?" she asked, confusion plain on her face.

    " **Two reasons.  The first,** this penis," he waved a hand over his dick, "Is not **the one** used for such." Wait, what?  Her eyes dropped to his dick and her frown deepened.  He only had one dick...and she could see his testes as clear as day... " **The second** , you are not my mate." He said this with conviction, as though he were laying down the law.

   "Dragons mate for life then?" she asked, honestly curious.  His eyes glowed brightly as they settled on her for a long while before he deign to answer her.

    " **No**." he said this rather bluntly, " **Dragons** mate until one dies, the survivor is free to share their **heart** **again**."

    "But not you?" she whispered.

    He nodded solemnly. " **Not me.** "

    She was still frowning as she stared at his dick in thought. "Can I see it?"

    The eyebrow with a scar through it, raised and he was staring at her in what she could only say was surprise.

    "See **what**?"

    "Your other penis."

    Both eyebrows raised and then his eyes narrowed to mere slits. " **Why**?" as she stared blankly at him he growled, "Why?"

    "Cause I've never seen it?  Or have I and I don't know it?"

    "You have **not**."

   "Are you shy about showing it to me?" she asked, suddenly realizing that maybe dragons weren't modest because true nakedness for them meant something else.

    He snorted. " **No**."

   "Then show me," she demanded.  His eyes brightened as they narrowed even more.  He remained still as a statue for a long time, staring at her in silence.

    Noted.  The fucking bastard did not respond well to demands.

    "Please?" she threw in there.  If demands didn't work, beggings might?

   He didn't even bat an eyelash as he stared at her as though she'd grown a second head (or would transforming into a chaurus be more accurate?).  Finally after what seemed an eternity, he reached down and grabbed his dick around the base. She was curious despite the fact tha—

    Holy fucking Talos' ass!

   His dick was fucking transforming before her very fucking eyes!  It didn't look like a penis she'd ever seen on a man before. The tip was tapered and looked kinda spiky (it was somewhat pointed, and fully black), it was a little longer, and when he removed his hand from the base, they locked on the knot at the base of his cock.

    Akatosh...

    He had the dick of an anima—

    A dragon's dick.  That's what the fucking bastard sported.

    She couldn't even see his testes any more...

   "Uh..." she licked her lips as she brought her eyes to his, she had to shift Moonstone to the other breast, it was getting raw.  His eyes lowered to her actions and a frown appeared on his face before it vanished quickly. "So," she cleared her throat awkwardly, "You have a knot?" her voice came out a croak...for fuck's sake.

    " **Yes**."

   She swallowed again and Moonstone chose this time to wake up.  His little legs wiggled (he was on his back in her arms) and he gave a huge yawn before opening his bright red eyes.  His tongue immediately came out to lick her chin and before she could coo at him his eyes closed against and he gave a great sigh that melted her heart.

   Her eyes returned to Alduin's and widened as he wasn't a man anymore.  Alduin had returned to his real form and she hadn't even noticed (okay, he had to be on perma muffle or something, this was getting ridiculous).

    " **Sleep**." She didn't have time to ponder anything as she dropped back onto the furs, Moonstone sleeping on her belly.  Both her arms had gotten lax and were on either side of her.

    Due to her state of comatose-ism she never noticed Alduin that he was staring at her with something different than the usual disgust.  Nor did she feel it when he lowered his massive head almost directly above her (they were close enough that they were touching, and he was incredibly gentle about it).

    Nor did she realize it that both hers and Moonstone's heartbeats were beating in synch, but Alduin did.

    It was a long time before the World Eater finally closed his eyes.

  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

 14

     Karvah was fine with Moonstone's small love bites and nibbles, the slight chewing when he suckled from her breast, she was okay with that too.  She was not, however, okay with his teeth sinking into her butt cheek to wake her up suddenly. Her scream echoed through the caves, breathing heavily she scrambled up and away from Moonstone.  She put a hand on her rump and it came back to her sight with a small smear of blood over her palm.    

     Just fucking wonderful.

     “You little...” she trailed off, her anger flashed briefly, but she sighed.  With her palm glowing warmly, she tried to spy her behind and heal the damage done.  Talos, his fangs were fucking _sharp_!  

     The little brat was currently half-walking half-hopping over to her, squealing away like he’d caught his prey. 

     “Moonstone," she grated out, "some parts of me aren’t meant to be gnawed on.” She crouched down in front of him so that she could look in his eyes, she was rewarded with a puff of smoke from his jaws, and a flash of bright red glowing eyes.

     He really was a mischievous brat. 

     Karvah just ended up shaking her head and returning to her small nest of pelts.  It took all of a breath before she was comfortable again. Lately, she’d taken to piling a few extra pelts around her, rolling them up into a soft, mounded circle, (her own pelt castle, complete with dragon.) it made it easier for her to not roll around in her sleep (which she did constantly, her dreams were fucked up, even if she didn't remember them).   

     Moonstone hopped back toward her, (cresting her castle wall without touching it) and into her lap.  She'd noticed he'd rapidly claimed as his own.  He’d lay back in the space of her legs and wings and legs would push upwards, his tail flicking to and fro as he nipped and bit at her dangling fingers or hair if it was close enough.  Karvah giggled softly, dragon or not, he definitely was a happy baby (he just has scales).  

     Karvah hummed gently, an old tune she figured he would enjoy.  Her fingertips would tickle him in tune with parts of her music.  The drakeling purred, and his small eyes closed as his wings pointed out. 

     “I just don’t understand,” Moonstone's eyes slivered open but only just, “you’re nothing like him," she mused.  Moonstone shifted, his neck reaching up and his tongue stretching toward her chest.  With a smile she adjusted the dragon in her lap and he attached to her nipple.  He wasn't really paying attention to her but that was okay, she just needed to talk to someone that wouldn't mock her from up high (fucking bastard and his staring down his snout at her).   

     “You know what he reminds me of?” she cooed at the suckling drake, “He’s a calm before a storm, but he's the storm too.  A cyclone of power, arrogance and strength.  Raging wildly until his point is made, and he calms again." She wasn't even pretending to talk to the squeak-snoring drakeling.  She was talking to herself.  

     “World destroyer," she sighed, "Why would Akatosh create him if all he is is a World Eater?” Her fingers trailed over moonstone's small horns, spikes (so much like his father...) and over his head.  Her words died off as she contemplated it all.     

    She'd never really understood the lore she had learnt as a child.  Why would Akatosh, chief of Divines, create a creature so terrifying and powerful to destroy a world and people he’d allowed to be created? 

     " **That is not all I am, Dragonborn** ," his voice cut into her thoughts and she shrieked in surprise.  Moonstone squeaked at her and fell back to sleep.  He'd unlatched thankfully, and she was able to put him beside her, against another wall and her own body.

     "I fucking hate it when you do that!" she put a hand to her heart and glared at the dragon entering the den.

     " **I am** Creator as well, **two sides** ," he growled low, smoke escaping from between his teeth as he approached, " **I am** the wellspring **from which** your pantheon sprung.  Do not forget that, **mortal**."

     She swallowed nervously as he settled across from her, his wings on either side of her (literally caging her in).

     " **My father** ," he began slowly, "has a **purpose** for everything he **creates**.   **Do not** question his ways." His eyes had narrowed to mere slits.   

     It took a moment for Karvah to respond, she had to digest what he was saying slowly.  Since coming here, her Dovahzul (his word not hers, she just called it Dracospeech, but Alduin didn't like that) had improved considerably.  She didn't understand everything, but she'd picked it up probably better than he gave her credit for. 

     "So if that is so, then I was born to be a nursemaid?" she arched an eyebrow and scoffed at him.

     Alduin's eyes narrowed a fraction further before he raised his head over hers.  The affect was unnerving and she was quite proud that she didn't squeak when a burst of hot air escaped his nostrils to ruffle her hair slightly.  Swallowed dryly and pressed her lips in a line.  She knew not to push him much at this point, the fucking bastard would answer when he would answer.  

     Bah.

     "You are **the Last Dragonborn** ," he growled, the back of his throat lighting up as black smoke curled through his teeth (had she ever mentioned they were the size of a two handed sword?).  

     "And what the fuck does that mean?  You have been calling me that for ages now!" she snapped at him, ignoring her fear.  Moonstone was right beside her, he wasn't going to kill the pair of them.

     His head reeled back even more and she saw his pupils shrink in the glowing red of his eyes.  A shiver danced down her spine, like little shocks of electricity. " **Dragonborn**.  Dragonborn," his head lowered, and a waft of hot air danced over her skin as his breath surrounded her, "You have the soul of **a dragon** , it is **what has** kept you alive when **you were in** contact with the egg **of Kulal**."

     Dragonborn...

     _Her_?!

     Wait.

     _Wait just a gods be damned minute here._    

     She knew what that meant.  There was no fucking way... he'd been touched with skooma.

     "Can dragons become addicted to skooma?" she asked suddenly, without really thinking.

     He snorted, but answered, " **No.** " There goes that idea.

     "Uh..." she licked her dry lips.

     Apparently her blank stare (despite the fact that he had spoken Common) irritated him more than anything else.  She grumbled under her breath and turned her attention to the sleeping Moonstone, she ran a finger over his black scales gently.  She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Alduin's hands grab her by the arms and hefting her to her feet right in front of him.

     " **You are a dragon** born to a mortal body," he snapped with irritation, "You can **use the Thu'um** and speak as **dragons** do."

     "I know what a fucking Dragonborn is!" she snarled at the condescending tone in his voice, "I am Nord, native to Skyrim, you fucking ignorant bastard!"

     There was a heavy silence that she broke with a harrumph; her glare was hot for all of a moment, it was wavering as he narrowed those glowing red eyes at her and his fingers dug into her arms (she could already feel the oncoming of bruises).  The shadows around them seemed to darken for a moment and the air turned thick and hard to breath (she had noticed that this was something to do with Alduin himself).   

    “ **You do**?" he arched the scarred eyebrow just a fraction, " **What is** the name of your father?"

     "Wha...?" she closed her eyes against the brightness that he was branding into her head.  What the fuck did her father have to do with anything?

     " **Your sire** ," he snorted, baring his teeth a little, "His name."

     "Mendar Bear-Fist!" she exclaimed as his grip began hurting.  He snorted again and a cruel smile twisted his lips.

     " **You know nothing.** " He released her abruptly.  She almost tripped over her own two feet, but she managed to keep her balance.

     Karvah was taken aback by that comment, and she blinked at him through the strands of her dirty (serious, dirty as in no oils, no soaps...she really needed to stop thinking of depressing shit) blonde hair.    

     His back was to her and she got a good eyeful of his firm, well rounded rear end.  Oh Mother...she doubted with her Nord teeth she could actually latch on to that taut muscle, chew on him as he chewed on her neck.

     Her eyes widened suddenly and her eyes flew up to his head.  He'd turned and was now facing her.  His face was twisted with a rare intensity that unnerved her with its rawness.

     Talos...he looked at her as though he were desperate and livid with want of her.  His huge hands had curled into fists and his features eventually schooled themselves to his usual stoic mask.  

     " **Why**?" he snarled suddenly, and grabbed her by her arms forcefully.

     She felt her lower back tense as he lowered his head and buried his nose in her hair.  Breathing deep, his mouth opened and almost gasping in her ear.  He growled low in satisfaction, as though what he scented on her, he liked.  Goose flesh broke out all across her skin as she felt his body rumbled sin against her own (oh this had to be a sin...).

     Less than a fraction of a second after she'd gasped from the sensation, his arms wrapped around her back and her flattened her against him.  His mouth descended to her ear and he spoke in a tone that sounded suspiciously like loathing. " **A half-breed.  You are nothing but a weak half-breed**."  

     Her body tensed 

     That had sounded bad... something inside her seem to tense and she felt her eyes narrow as she glared at him.  His face remained stoic, but his red eyes brightened visibly.  

     She was gaping at him as he returned his face to her hair and his forehead dropped to her shoulder.  He stood absolutely still for a good moment, his arms wrapped tightly around her body. " **Weak**." 

      She frowned and tried to push him away (he was fucking crushing her!) when his hands dropped to the globes of her ass.  His big palms easily covered her cheeks, and he gripped hard as he hefted her up his chest, her legs wrapped around his waist automatically.

     " **You reek of dragon** ," he hissed against her throat, his teeth nipping at her skin.

     His hands lifted her up, she felt his muscles tensing beneath her fingers (she had to hold on to something or risk hanging upside down utterly exposed to him).  Then on of his fingers slid along the her slick slit and she gasped suddenly. " **See how your body weeps for me?  No mortal could satisfy you now**."  

     The more he growled, the more her vibrated against her, and considering how he had her spread around him, she felt every little movement quite acutely.  She felt his finger slide inside her dripping cunt and she couldn't prevent the moan that escaped her throat.  She felt her lower lip quiver as he licked from the base of her throat up to her ear.

     She whimpered when he did it again.  She felt her face flame as those red eyes narrowed on her, his finger still inside her, moving leisurely.  She felt her thighs tense as he continued his torturous pace.  He was building up her orgasm, keeping it just out of reach.  She tried to wiggle her hips, almost writhing like a mermaid, searching for her own pleasure selfishly.

     He removed his finger from her pussy just before she reached her peak.  She yelped and her nails dug into his shoulders uncontrollably. " **Yes. Beg, Dragonborn**." 

     Her eyes widened and her face started to flush pink.  She'd understood that word.   **Bolog**.  Beg.  He wanted her to beg for her release.  The fucking bastard.  Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders, and he bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile.  She felt his chest swell against her as he buried his face against her hair.

     " **Say it** ," his pointed tongue licked at her ear, his hot breath drying the wetness he left behind almost immediately.  She bit her lower lip and her eyes closed as she felt his finger leave feathery touches against her nether lips.  Toying with her hole as he whispered in her ear what he wanted her to say.

     "N-no..." she moaned.  He sunk his teeth in the lobe of her ear and she gasped, the muscles of her cunt clenching.  He gave her a rough shake and growled down at her.

     " **Be still** ," he rumbled, holding her completely still, halting her progressive move towards release quite abruptly.    

     She gritted her teeth as he nibbled gently at her ear, " **Say it**." 

     " **O-oblaan zu'u, Al-Alduin**..." she gritted her teeth as his eyebrow arched expectantly, "P-please..." she hid her face against his chest, a feeling of humiliation descending over her body.  He growled in approval and impaled her hard, she arched her back against his arms as he sunk himself to the hilt in her.

     She came apart instantly, her cunt milking his cock like it was her first orgasm.  His eyes narrowed and he surprised her by sinking his teeth and fangs into the thick juncture of her neck.  Her arms had moved to surround his back, her nails racking upward from his lower back, along his spine.  He held her completely still, not allowing her to squirm at all.

     "Fucking bastard!" she screamed as he ruined her orgasm, and then amplified it when he dropped to his knees (his glan kissed her womb) and then dropped on top of her.  He growled into her skin and his eyes closed as he began a brutal pace, fucking her like he hated her.  When his red glowing eyes opened and fixated on her pleasure-glassed eyes, they narrowed and his pace increased until she was sure he was going to spear right through her.

     Her nails buried themselves in the muscles of his lower back (she couldn't quite reach his ass in this position) and it seem to goad him on.  He growled against her throat, his fang still deep in her throat.

     " **Aar** ," she whispered suddenly, against his chest.  He froze, buried to the hilt deep inside her.  She moaned and then started twisting on his cock as he remained still as a fucking statue.       

     She squeaked when he released her ass and threw her further down the bed.  She was so surprised she landed on her wrist, twisting it slightly.  She barely had time to get on her knees before Alduin was behind her, his dick already as deep as it could go inside her.  She moaned as her held still again, except this time she heard something she'd never heard before.  

     Alduin was gritting his teeth in effort.

     She was cracking his self control...

     He roared from behind her, his fist wrist deep in her hair as he straightened her to take him deeper still.

     "I'm sorry!!" she squeaked as he starts pounding into her, snarling down at her.  

     That dark overwhelming presence returned with a vengeance, hitting her at full force.  It seared her skin as though she stood inside a volcanic eruption.  She screamed just as he arched back and roared loud enough to shake the very walls.  His fingers dug painfully into her hip as he folded over her, and she felt the hot spurts of semen hitting her core.

     She gasped and felt herself falling headlong into another orgasm.  She lost her breath in the heat that surrounded her.

     " **Weak**!" he snarled into her hair, his big body shuddering inside her continuously.  Fuck he was driving her fucking insane. 

     She was unprepared when he withdrew abruptly and got to his feet.  He didn't say a word as he walked away from her without looking back.  Black smoke enveloped him and Alduin the Atmoran vanished only to re-appear in his natural form.  He didn't even stop in his walk as he continued towards the exit of the den.  He opened his wings and took to flight.  She heard the beating of his wings as he left the cave.

     She frowned, sat up and pushed her tangled sweat slicked hair from her forehead.  In mid-movement she froze.  Her entire body tensing as the cave shook, the gold scattered.  All she heard was the echo of the soul crushing sound of Alduin's distant roar. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the poofing....my internet decided that it wouldn't work any more cause it could... -.-"...new line being installed but I've got access temporarily until the line happens.
> 
> Chapter for forgiveness? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech Bolded as usual. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

 15

    The lair was silent.  The kind of silence that sounds threatening, a dark ominous cloud that drowned out everything else.  Even Moonstone was sleeping quietly in the big bed, no squeak-snoring.  There was not even the sounds of bats to keep her company.

      Since Alduin had walked away from her, he had not returned (well technically he had, because she would find freshly killed elk in the den every now and then).  As for laying eyes on Alduin himself, well, that was a different story altogether.  Even the big bed showed no sign of the massive dragon having even touched it.

     One fact remained in her brain after everything that had happened.  She was fucking confused as fuck.

     And as she sat there, musing the events of who-knows-how-long-ago (cause Alduin's realm had to be different), she failed to notice said dragon as he halted at the entrance of the den (he really had fucking muffle...).  She didn't even see him slowly lay to the ground, keeping himself in the shadows, his chin resting on the ground facing her (she was staring blindly at a pile of gold).

     The torchbugs lights made the gold glitter hypnotically.  What was it that she'd called him?  She'd spoken dracospeech, she knew that much.  He'd frozen stiff... and that other word.  He'd used it on her so many times... **Sahlo**...what did tha—

    Weak.  Holy Mother Mara.  That hit her like a lightning bolt.

    Fuck.  That fucking basta—

    Wait.  

     She wasn't going to get mad yet.  She needed to continue investigating this further.  Karvah didn't even notice when she grabbed a lock of her mostly unkempt hair.  She sighed deeply as she started picking at the broken ends of her hair.  Deep in thought.  

    What other words had their been?

    **Sos**.  Blood.

    Holy shit, her teeth latched onto the thumbnail of her hand.  Weak blood.  Weak blood meant a ha-.

    Fuck.   _A half breed_?!  

    Her hand dropped to her lap.

    She was a full-blooded Nord. (She could feel her anger rising again...)

    Dragonborn meant she was a dragon in a mortal body.  No such thing has a half breed.  She'd heard enough stories about the fucking Dragonborn in her travels (and let's be honest, the songs and tales from those stolen nights in the tavern).  She was a dragon slayer... or suppose to be anyways.

    The best part of all this. She'd never seen a fucking dragon until Alduin either. 

    There was only one way to find out, and that fucking bastard was going to either A. Die or B. Eat her. 

    Karvah reached up to scrub her hands over her face, closing her eyes and covering them with said hands for a brief moment.  She lowered her arms until they laid on her thighs (she was sitting cross-legged on the big bed, near the 'edge').  She took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on her breathing and keeping herself calm as she tried to figure out what in the fuck was going on.

     So he'd brought up her sire like that had meant something important.  Her father had always been a strong Nord, and so had her mother.  In fact so strong were they that they probably ended up killing each other finally (she really didn't know and to be honest, really didn't care), their battles had been the things of Legend in Dragonbridge.  

    "Gods be damned," she muttered under her breath, her thumbnail returning to her mouth, "what the fuck did that mean?"    

    **Aar**. (Where the hell had she even learned that bullshit from?)

    And it had pissed him off (oh fuck had it ever, her wrist still hurt).  

    Had she somehow figured out an incredibly offensive insult in dracospeech?  An unforgivable one? He hadn't looked at her for Akatosh-only-knows-how-fucking-long.  It _had_ to be an insult.  

    Moonstone shifted in his sleep, and broke her train of thought momentarily, so she reached out without looking and gently petted her hand over his scaled back, dragging a finger around his little spikes.  

   Her face started scowling as she tried to regain control of her anger. Her opposite hand gripped the pelts by her hip and she felt her lips curl into a sneer.  Gods, how she wished she could actually punch the fucking bastard in the jaw.  She wanted to hurt him... he didn’t even explain anything to her and then called her a fool for not knowing it the first place. 

   And right there, as she sat there scowling, she felt his presence.  A thickening in the air and a warmth (it was almost...cozy now...?) more then the caves could ever provide. It surrounded her back and sides (gooseflesh broke out across her body), the corner of her vision picking up his massive wing span as he crowded around her from her backside. The heavy breath of dragon wafting once at her back, she jumped a little as a drop of hot saliva dribbled down her back (she really hated that even something that should be gross, actually...didn't...gross her out...). 

    A glowing, red eye fixed to the side to look at her as she now openly glared at him. 

    “Well now, I see you've decided to grace us with your wonderful presence," she stopped petting Moonstone and brought both hands in front of her as though she were praying and then bowed her head down towards him. "Welcome home, Oh Great Alduin." There was no hiding her anger (gods be damned), her voice was dripping with condescension and a dash of hate (this was his fault after all, bastard that he was).  

    Though she showed a good game, and put on a brave mask, she'd never admit she was actually a little scared that she'd gone too far this time.  His answer, when it came, shouldn't have surprised her.    

    He narrowed his gaze a fraction and then utterly ignored her as he dropped his massive head over Moonstone and closed his eyes. 

    She gritted her teeth and gave him her back.

    "I am not a half breed," she snorted at him.

    He growled low and slow. " **You understood**."

    She had no fucking idea what the fucker had said, but she assumed it was a snide comment of some sort (his tone...oh how it made her fingers itch to scratch his eyes out), and so she responded aptly as far as she was concerned. "Fuck you."    

    He didn’t even lift his head (fucking bastard), and before she noticed it, his wing was shoving her onto her back.  Ow?  It pushed against her with the force of a stampeding cow.  She went kinda flying (it's hard to describe, but her butt did not touch bed until she was effectively under his jaw).  Moonstone was barely a breath away from where she landed.

    She opened her mouth to snarl at him when she heard the unique sound of fluttering torchbug wings, by the millions.  They were leaving the cave... (two...three...and there it goes)... effectively reducing visibility to none for her.  (Can we all say Yay?  sarcasm...the spice of life.) 

    "I've had enough of this!" she hissed, rolling away from him and Moonstone and despite the utter blackness of the room, made an attempt to leave the bed.  He growled loud enough to shake her off her feet.

    "You fucking piece..." she lay on her back staring at in the void, she tensed her leg muscles, she'd kick him in the face if he opened a giant eye directly in front of her.

     " **Sleep**."

    Oh hells no...

    She rolled immediately out of the way and somehow dove directly underneath the massive black dragon.  She whispered under her breath, a quick thanks to Talos for still being alive despite the risk she'd taken diving towards the big bastard.  

    Her breath caught in her throat when he growled again, low in his belly.  She squeaked when she felt the bed shift dramatically.  Though she couldn't see it, Alduin had pulled himself up to an almost sitting position so that she was technically not under him any more.

   "I've had enough of this!" this time Karvah screamed it at the top of her lungs in the pitch darkness. "You _will_ fucking speak to me!  Or I will rip out your fucking innards." (Her Nord was showing...)

   Red eyes, way up finally opened and Karvah was able to focus on the glowing orbs.  The bastard remained silent and then before she knew it, the eyes vanished and seconds later warm hands were gripping at her elbow hard (he was going to bruise her again).

   " **And what is it that I need to explain**?" his mouth was at her ear, and her skin broke out in goose flesh as his hot breath wafted over her.

    "Stop talking that bullshit!  You know I don't fucking understand it!" she snarled at him, now that she knew he was directly in front of her. “I am sick of you speaking to me as if I don’t matter! I feed your fucking son!”

    Knowing that she could probably break her own arm, Karvah wrenched out of his hold (tiny sigh of relief that he'd released her), and those red eyes narrowed down at her. “ _I’ve had it!  Had it!_ I can’t understand anything because you speak in a fucking language," her voice had steadily been raising in pitch until she screeched this part out, "I DONT FUCKING KNOW!!” 

     She raised a hand and stabbed a finger into his naked torso. “No more, Alduin! No more!” Her voice was quickly growing hoarse but she didn’t give a flying fuck as she continued, “ _Tell me_ what I said! _Tell me_ what I said that made you so fucking angry, cause I don’t fucking know what it means!” Her hands were waving wildly in her agitation, and though she comes close to hitting him (she can't see in the dark) he evades and doesn't grab her again. 

     “Did I offend you? Did I say a taboo word or insult you? Well too fucking bad," and everyone can facepalm together now as Karvah puts her foot deep within her mouth, "I don’t even care anymore! I’ll say it again if it pisses you off so much, **Aar.  Aar!  Aar!  Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr**!” That last one was quite literally war-cry'ed in his general direction.  She got the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen a smidgen and then quickly narrow to mere slits.

     Karvah turned on her heels then, and slowly made her way to the edge of the bed where she kept her blanket piles.  She didn't trip over Moonstone or the pelts (another sigh of relief).  Her feet touch cool stone as she scoots closer to her hidden weapon.  Now was the perfect time to test her theory, and end this fucking charade.

     Either way she looked at it, she'd die or he'd die.  She was a Dragonborn, she maybe had a chance to end his fucking reign, and since no Nord-made weapon pierced his hide before, mayhap his own would do the trick.  Either way, it was ending tonight.  Her hand was blindly searching for the overhanging pelt she had placed there long ago (how fucking long had she really been here?). 

    "Willing servant." His voice was barely audible and if it wasn't for the fact that they were in a silent cave, she would have missed it.

    Her eyes widened as his words danced over her.   _That fucking bastard!_  He had the fucking audacity to seriously call her a _willing_ servant?!?  Her fingers froze on the fang's end. "You chaurus-humping lizard," her voice dripped venom, " _Does this look willing to you?!?!_ " she moved so quickly, like a striking snake, the base of the fang (with her breast wraps tied tightly around it) in her hands and moving as though an extension of her arm.

    She whirled, letting the momentum of the blade carry itself and her towards him.  The sharpness guaranteed bisection, and if he was lucky it would be quick.  Sure enough, even in the darkness that surrounded them, she felt the fang sink into soft flesh, she heard the pained growl and then she was jarred hard.

    The blade had hit bone, but instead of cutting through, stopped as though faced with granite.  She cut both her hands on the fang as it remained static while she continued forward.  Karvah didn’t release her grip.  Her breathing was labored now, and she knew her face was screwed into a feral war grin. She didn’t care. The lifetime she felt she’d been here (and it had to be...) her Nord had been growing restless.  And steady restlessness was a recipe for danger (example of this include trying to bisect a god with own tooth). Something inside of her was roaring to be released and she’d finally snapped.

    “I will not bow to you, Alduin.” She felt his hands reach to grip his own fang that was caught in his torso.  It should have killed another man (and she had hoped him too but alas...), a normal _mortal_ man. Her aim had been true and she’d put all her strength into that fucking swing. “I am not your slave.” Her voice dropped lower, scratchy and deep from her screaming.

    She pulled the fang from his body before he had time to dislodge it, sending a spray of blood towards herself.  She then twirled again and took up a defensive position to his left, closing her eyes and using her ears.  She had come from warrior stock after all, despite her usual fears.  As such, her drunken father had taught her the rudiments of cave-fighting torch-less, and she'd excelled in the lessons.

   The World Eater stood stock still, his hand on his side.  His glowing red eyes had widened as he glanced down at himself and then towards the fang-wielding woman.  Her eyes were closed as she mimicked a statue perfectly.  Alduin wasn't idle long, and he quickly shouted down to himself for his wounds to close.

    Karvah moved at the same time as the dragon did.  The fang sliced close to where he'd once stood, and he found himself a couple of locks lighter. 

   " **Obey**!"

    Karvah's eyes flew open and became the size of septims as his smoking red eyes narrowed once again as they zeroed in on her.

    The fang slid from her nerveless fingers as he growled for her to drop it. " **Covered in my blood**." His voice purred the words, " **Rub it in** , **Dragonborn**."

    Karvah frowned as the meaning of his words eluded her completely, but she found her hands moving to her hips, rubbing circles in the blood that covered her. "Wha...?" the confusion was apparent in her voice.

    " **Dance** ," he growled, not moving, " **Against me**."

    Karvah's mouth must have been hanging open in amazement as she found herself pressed against him, rubbing her body against his suggestively, all the while swaying her hips against him.  Dibella's fucking tits!  He wasn't even holding her against him!  _What the fuck had he done to her?_!

    His big hands came around her midriff and helped her massage the blood into her skin, everywhere he could, covering her in his scent.  A small squeak left her throat as she felt his hot cock push against her ass, but she didn't stop moving against him until he dropped his head to her shoulder unexpectedly and his arms tightened about her body (essentially forcing her to stop). " **I am not** **your willing servant.** " His voice was muffled against her throat.

   "Stop doing that," she muttered, feeling the effects of the Shout wearing off, she didn't move though (cause she fucking couldn't).

   "I am not your servant," he enunciated every word as though she were a child.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are Love!
> 
> Comments are Life!

16

     Skooma.

     He'd been touched with skooma.  For real.

     Had he seriously just told her he wasn't her servant?  

     She reached down to grab his wrists to see about having him release her, when he took a deep breath, his nose rubbing against her skin as he did so, she froze.

     " **That is what you always called me** ," he murmured against her skin, and then raised his head as he glared at her in the darkness, " **You only** can call me such."

     She frowned and her fingers relaxed from around his wrist. "And it means?"

     "Willing servant," he repeated the very _same_ words that had set her off before.  A deep shade of red came over her as she suddenly realized that maybe (who the fuck was she kidding?) she'd misunderstood?  And perhaps, overreacted?

     A low, drawn out 'Fuck' wanted to escape her lips but she bit it back.  Barely.

     Her frown deepened suddenly.  Where in Oblivion had she heard _that_ word before?  Let alone apply it to him—wait—had the fucking bastard just said her alone could call him that?!  Since when?

     _Double wait—he'd fucking Shouted!  At her!!_  And forced her to do...

     She cleared her throat awkwardly.   _Deflection needed!_

     "What are you talking about?" she muttered, resuming her attempt to free herself.

     The muscles of his forearms clenched and she dropped her fingers.  It would have been too easy...

     " **You do not** remember me." It was said as a statement, not a question.  Her confusion must be palpable by now...

     "Please fucking explain yourself?" she was on the verge of begging (wasn't that begging?).   _All right!_  She fucking begged, okay?  Like a fucking homeless man in Whiterun that always seemed to have draconian wine on him somehow (he was a professional beggar by trade, she knew it). "Please!  For once...?"

     He was silent a long time (something he usually did, she wondered if it was a dragon thing, or an Alduin thing) before he finally answered. 

     "Place your hand to **my heart** ," he drawled slowly, his Atmoran accent more pronounced for some reason, his arms relaxing from around her frame.  She was finally free.  She could run, escape, anything...

     Think you any of those things happened?  Heh.

    That's fucking right.  She turned in his fucking arms.

     Deliberately at that!

    She was a full head, if not more, shorter than he was (she had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes), his mouth was pressed into a grim line and she noted immediately his teeth clenching under her gaze.  Karvah hesitated a moment before raising her hand to his chest.  It felt like it was the first time she was touching him of her own volition. 

    Gooseflesh had broken out across her skin when her hand made contact with his warm flesh.  His beating heart was steady and strong beneath her fingers.  He'd lowered his head and with his lips almost touching her ear, "Place the other hand to your **heart** , **Dragonborn**." After she'd obeyed, she felt the heat of his breath against her skin as he sighed heavily, " **Do you feel it?** " his big chest vibrated against her.

     Her mouth went dry as she tried to concentrate on...what in Oblivion was she suppose to feel?  His skin? (very warm to the touch...)  

     Oh!!  Her eyes went wide.  Of course!  His heart!  

     As quickly as it came her elation vanished.  

     Something didn't feel right...

     Her heartbeat and his—she snatched her hand away from his chest as though burnt.  She would have stepped away from him at the same time had his arms not locked around her frame once again.  Her eyes widened in the darkness and she felt his big hand grab a handful of her hair in hand and hold her head against his chest in position.

     " **Listen**."

     It turned out she had been listening to the wrong thing, because it wasn't his heart she heard, but Moonstone's searching squeak as he looked for her.  Instinct ruled Karvah and she wrenched (she was being dramatic here for he released her) herself from Alcuin's grip.  She walked blindly forward towards the big bed until her knees hit the edge of it, she gently tapped the furs (forgetting that Moonstone could see in the dark as good as his sire).    

 

     "I'm here, Moonstone," she called, and then smiled warmly as she felt his little scaled nose push against her palm.  She didn't hesitate as she picked up the drakeling and cradled him to her chest.  His tiny teeth latched on her nipple and she hissed her breath through her teeth.  As of late, Moonstone had been latching on harder than usual and it hurt a little bit more.

     Alduin's gaze narrowed brightly as she held the tiny drake to her chest, small hungry squeaks and little growls escaped Moonstone's throat, his little tail wrapped tightly around her wrist.  Karvah returned her attention to the World Eater only to find that he'd come closer to her and was once again, staring down at her in the pitch blackness. 

     Karvah kept her gaze on his bloody ruby orbs.  Watching as they darted to Moonstone hungrily lapping at her breast and then returned to her.  She blinked as his eyes _softened_ (was she crazy?).  They turned warmer, a fraction less hostile than she was accustomed from him.

     He hadn’t even corrected her this time on her calling his son 'Moonstone', usually he was instantaneous when it came to correcting her with the little one's name.  She swallowed and kicked herself inwardly as his eyes hardened and returned to hers.  She was held captive for a moment until Moonstone released her breast and burped quietly.  She broke the eye contact to fuss at the baby dragon when she felt the mattress depress beside her.

      Alduin positioned himself behind her, his legs on either side of hers.  He moved her gently (not jostling her or the baby) so that she was reclining against him with Moonstone in her arms.  To say that she was confused was putting it mildly.  This was not something Alduin had EVER done with her before.

     With her back against his chest, she felt his big arms wrap around her body.  His head came down so that his forehead was on her shoulder and a heavy breath escaped his chest.  One of his hands pushed against her left breast, as though feeling for her heart beat.

     Moonstone burped again his little red eyes closed as he made himself comfortable against her.  Alduin moved forward a little and she felt his hard dick against her back. 

     " **It is my heart beating inside you.** "

      Karvah frowned as she tried to piece together his words, and before she could formulate them in her mind's eye. 

     When the words formed themselves for her and she finally understood what he said, a few things happened.  At first she figured she mistranslated, cause those words made no fucking sense until she realized his hand was above her heart.  Uh oh...

     Was _...Alduin_ (World Eater, Mythological Being, GOD, Dragon, and what-ever-else-names-he's-got-cause-he's-got-thousands) _...trying to tell her in_ dracospeech _that he loved her?!_

_PAUSE._

And just like that a whopper of a misunderstanding can happen in a split second.  You remember what happens here and take it to heart.

     _UNPAUSE._  

     That wasn't possible was it?  Only one way to find out... (girdle yourselves for entry of foot into orifice in face known as mouth)

     "Are you trying to tell me you love me in dracospeech?" she blurted out, pretty calmly considering.

     A snowberry could have dropped a league away and everyone would have heard it bounce. 

_Twice._

As the silence grew heavier, Karvah realized that Alduin wasn't moving, and Moonstone had fallen asleep again in her arms.  She was essentially trapped against the World Eater.

     "Alduin?" she blinked once, her voice quiet in the darkness.

     " **Dovahzhul** ," came his eventual retort from behind her (was she seriously surprised?).  His chest vibrated against her back and she felt his muscles tense all around her as he snorted in disgust (had she already mentioned he really hated the word 'dracospeech'?).

     Fucking.

     Great.

     Now she'd annoyed him.

     " **Why** wouldyou think **this**?" he countered, his voice impassive.  She remained silent as her eyes widened to the size of fucking iron shields.  Not exactly the response she was expecting for the actual pertinent part of her question.

     Gods be damned.  She felt her face flame.  _Why had she fucking said that?!_  

"I...I don't know...?" she squeaked, and then Moonstone squeaked in response as her arms tightened around him significantly.  Alduin's own appendages had tightened as well and she'd lost her breath momentarily.

      " **Do not** apply mortal emotions to **me**." His voice was right at her ear.

     "Mortal?" she turned her head towards his, their cheeks brushed in the darkness. "Dragons do not love?" she sounded incredulous.

     " **No**." The speed with which he responded actually made her wince.

     "Why not?" she whispered, her fingers rubbing soothing circles on Moonstone's scales as the drakeling settled back into sleep.

     " **Dragons** do not have weaknesses."

     "You consider it a weakness?" she mused, frowning.  She'd always considered love a strength...

     " **Yes.** "

     "Why?"

      She felt his muscles relax. " **My eyes** have seen what **mortals** do for love," his voice was matter-of-fact, " **Foolish things** , destructive acts," he sneered and then continued, " **Those are not our ways**."

     "You did not love Moonstone's mother?" she queried genuinely curious.

     He was silent a long time before he finally took a deep breath. " **I would die for her** ," he answered deliberately, " **There is no word** , no phrase, in the mortal **tongue** that can describe what a **dragon** feels." He stopped talking before placing his forehead on her shoulder, his eyes were closed so she couldn't see him but she could feel him acutely, " **Dragons are immortal** , even in **death** and decay, our **souls** remain, **waiting to be reborn** \- to return, aware."

     She didn't quite believe that...he had mentioned her dragon soul often enough by calling her Dragonborn, she didn't have memories from her dragon half.  None what so ever.

     "As a mortal you have **no concept of what a real lifetime is** , what eternity really feels like," Alduin continued, **"Sharing the heart of a dragon** , loyalty of a dragon," she felt him snort behind her, and then his voice dropped, " **I can** tell you every time **I see** the sun, it is her **I see** , standing just so, so that the light reflected the **gold of her scales**." His voice became a mere whisper as he added almost as an afterthought, " **'To better blind mine enemy**.'" She was enrapt in his words as he raised his head and his glowing red eyes focused on her. " **What** can you tell **me** of Argis the magnificent?"

     His words stumped her and if she thought her eyes had been wide before, nothing compared to now.  She felt her face brightened, even in the blackness that was the den, she knew she'd gone about fifty shades of red.  And, to make it that much better, the fucking red eyes narrowed (which meant the fucking bastard could see her fucking blushing), could it get any better?

      Of course it could.  She hadn't mentioned why she was flushing in embarrassment.  She couldn't remember the last time she'd thought of Argis...how long had it truly been since she'd last seen him.  Surely...

     She felt her eyes fill with unshed tears as she struggled to remember what Argis looked like.  Her beloved...her...

     She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth to silence her cries.  A heavy tear rolled down her cheek but before it left her face Alduin had brought his face close to hers and licked it away. " **Dragons** do not cry," he purred in her ear, as his hot tongue licked at her eye.

     She turned her head away from him, only to find Alduin immediately on the other side, administering the same treatment to her other eye. 

     "The love **you think,** does not exist, **Dragonborn** ," his big hands grabbed her head as she made to turn again. 

     "Let me go," she spoke quietly, hurt by his words.

     " **No.** "

     " _Please?!_ " she hissed the word, angry at him and at herself.

     The red eyes narrowed again and came within an inch of her face.

     " **No**."

     She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. "You mock me."

     When he did not reply she opened her eyes and found herself staring at his smoldering red eyes.  She saw his eyes dip downward, before brightening and returning to her face.

     She heard an odd noise and her breath caught when his mouth made contact with hers. 

     _Holy fucking Talos!!_

     Something warm coated her tongue as his pointed tongue danced with hers and before she acknowledged that it was blood, his sharp teeth sunk into her lower lip.  She gave a little shriek and noticed his eyes focusing on her directly.

    " **Drink it** ," he spoke in her mouth, his tongue licking at the wound he'd caused. "Swallow it."

     She didn't have time to reply before he shoved his tongue down her throat again.  She moaned against him, realizing that this was actually the first time they'd kissed.  She was too surprised and in shock to even realize that he'd just ordered her to swallow his blood and she'd obeyed.

     Never realizing that having done so would seriously change her life _forever_ (as though it wasn't _already_ changed _forever_ as it were...).


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

17

Her head felt full of rocks, she’d been so breathless she had to have fainted ( _ that fucking bastard had forced blood down her throat! _ ).  Karvah felt as if her entire body had been thrown high into the air by a giant's fist (perhaps falling from Dragonsreach into the chasm below was more accurate), and she’d landed in soft moss somehow.  The aches and pains melted away with her quickly growing consciousness and she lifted her head from the bed of pelts.

   Her very  _ heavy _ feeling head.  (Woah...what....the....fuck....)

Something was  _ off _ .

   The weight distribution she was used to, with her long hair as well (that shit was actually pretty heavy), felt off kilter for a moment before it felt right again.  Opening her eyes her gaze found that light had returned to the den and she could see clearly once more.

   Moonstone squeaked from the pelts and rose on his back legs to flail his wings at her, a grin on his scaled jaw.  His butt was wiggling so much, and his wings flapping so much that he couldn't steady himself enough to fly if he tried.  Her heart melted but...her eyes narrowed. 

It didn't look right. 

   She was too high up to be looking down at her baby at the angle she was (okay what the fuck was going on?).  Despite not being able to see what she looked like, she had eyes in her head to know that she was no longer a Nord.  Well...she was but she wasn't...she could feel her Nordic self deep within her body, like a subconscious. 

   Though the Dragonborn could not see herself, Alduin definitely could from his vantage point in the shadows where he always seemed to lurk. 

   He watched through narrowed eyes as she stared down at their hatchling, and knew the moment everything came back to her.  Her golden scales fluttered and flashed brightly even in the torchbugs lights. She had less facial spikes, though her golden crest around the back of her head was covered, they all glittered briefly with her scales.

   He saw the moment her anger flamed to life as her eyes glowed bright blue that could be seen clearly even from his viewpoint.  She raised herself to her full height and she stretched her wings wide, flexing the delicate membranes as though remembering the power held within. 

She growled low as she lowered her head and nuzzled Kulal.

   Moonstone was licking her snout fast and hard, growling and squeaking with glee, puffs of smokes escaping in between the latters.  Her scales bristled again and her glowing blue eyes narrowed as she finally fixed her glare on the one being she could and would never forget.  It all came rushing back to her at once. Her first birth (for dragons memory began at conception), finding her mate, the pain of sharing her heart and taking his own.  Even her death.

   A blaze of fury swept over her body and a low snarl broke out from deep in her as she met the giant ruby eyes of Alduin himself across the den.  He'd stepped out of his shadows (or dropped the pretense) while she stepped over Moonstone, keeping her young between her legs, her heavy tail flexing in anticipation.

" **You remember.** " Was all the worm said as his eyes narrowed even further.

" **I remember** !" she snarled, and then opened her wings and used her heavy back legs to launch herself in the World Eater's direction.  Her razored fangs were dripping with saliva as she roared at him. She felt the back of her throat heat while he seemed to brace his wings and rear legs into the stone below him.

   He knew she wanted to snap her jaws on his high and mighty neck and shake until he no longer breathed.

He also knew that she alone would  _ ever _ dare.

   She growled threateningly and leapt into the air at him with her mouth opened wide.  She was going to rip his colossal head from his body or die trying. He didn't move, or retaliate as she sunk her fangs into the side of his neck (he was almost too big for her to grab his neck in her jaws).  She shook her head violently, trying to rip meat and scales from his bones, and beat her wings against him. She was even trying to disembowel him with her hind legs. He barely moved with the force of her ire (and that pissed her off more).

   She'd barely broken his scales and only her bottom teeth had drawn blood.  Red eyes narrowed down at her as she landed on her back in front of him. He didn't even try to stop her as she jumped to her feet and smashed her heavy tail against one of his wings.

That's what did it though. 

He roared at her and lunged.

   Jaws found the small of her neck just behind her head and her entire body was slammed down onto the floor causing a few, thick cracks to mar the ground.  Her wings were spread wide as he kept her pinned there. She growled as she felt the rest of his giant body moving over hers to lean into her. As her breathing slowed a low comforting (and very familiar) rumble came from his chest but she was not going to have it,  _ not yet _ .

   Bunching her legs up as if she was relaxing, she bucked them up into his unsuspecting frame and slid out form under him the moment his teeth released her form.  With a snap of her own fangs she bared her teeth and backed away, slow and body low, so she could strike out if he came too close. His ruby eyes brightened and then narrowed but she could still see it deep in his irises. Surprise in her every move, his gaze traveling over her frame of golden scales.  

   “ **You should have SAID WHO I WAS!!** ” Her statement ended on another screaming roar, that sent Unrelenting Force crashing into him (bastard didn't budge).  Dust flew from the ceiling of the den she fully recognized now. The bed she'd help create right there staring her in the face and she had been locked away in her own mind, in a different body. 

   Alduin was silent as he watched her keep her poised stance. The way she moved around and knew exactly where the walls of the den were and avoided the spots where she could be cornered. She knew every inch of the floor and walls. 

   “ **Why?! Why did you not tell me?!** ” she screeched at him from across the cave, blind fury still evident in her voice, and something else.  Hurt...

   Anguish that he would have kept this from her.  Her eyes narrowed on Moonstone who was hopping on the bed, his little wings flailing wildly as he tried to get her attention again.  Clouds of flames and smoke bursting from his mouth in his excitement. Her entire being vibrated with the need to go to him, but this needed to be dealt with first.

   The big drake had lowered his head and was moving deliberately towards her.  His glowing red eyes were muted somewhat, and she could tell softer...

   “ **Why did you not tell me he is my son?** ” she growled at him, knowing full well the worm would not answer her.  He never did. It was easier to teach a frost troll to dance.

   She felt her scales bristle as Alduin made another move towards her.  She felt the ground vibrate as he gave a very low growl that would never have been heard by mortal ears.  Her arctic blue eyes narrowed and she snorted a cloud of smoke in his direction. " **You kept this from me, Aar.** "

" **And what would have telling you accomplished if you were not her** ?" the black drake spoke slowly, his eyes flickering close as his nickname slid pass her teeth.

She roared at him, and a burst of fire exploded in front of her. " **Kulal would never have hatched!!** ” she snarled, " **You should have known it was me!** "

   If she expected him to answer that retort, she knew she'd wait in vain.  She was surprised he had said as much as he had considering. She bared her teeth in a silent snarl as he moved around to her back.  Her head whipped back towards him but he'd stopped moving. She raised herself to her full height (still a mountain smaller than Alduin himself) and opened her jaws wide.

   Kulal was still waiting on the bed, despite his excited hops and yelps, he didn't move from the safety of the nest.  It was almost as if the babe knew it wasn't exactly safe with the adults.

   He growled low in his belly again and this time rose up above her and moved over her.  She still had her mouth open, showing her fangs. Even though she let him touch her and move over her, she wasn't fully placated.  She was hurt! Her heart ached that he'd kept this from her for as long as he did.

He must have known she was about to move away from him for his teeth clamped down on the back of her neck suddenly and he slammed her down on the ground below him.   _ Again _ .  This time, when he settled over her, he applied his full weight over her hips and back, his wings encompassing her own and keeping them pinned.

   She barely struggled (what was the point?  She'd never move him). She wanted to cry (well, her Nord wanted to cry), but dragons did not cry, for they lacked tear ducts.  She, on the other hand, wanted to sink her teeth in his neck and violently shake him for all she was worth.

   When he growled again, it shot right through her body, right to the tip of her tail.  His jaws tightened and a low rumble came from his open mouth to burn at her hardened scales there.  Warning her of his power over her. She couldn't stop her responding growl as he relaxed over her. Her body easily calming beneath his own, for so long she’d missed being under him.  His mouth opened and she felt herself go lax (against her will... _ maybe _ ?).  Her head, covered in slim, short, curved horns, lowered until her jaw was on the stone ground. 

   Alduin rumbled again, his squared jaw nosing over the bite marks until his head dropped to lay against her own on the floor.  She closed her eyes as a deep sigh left her chest. 

   No matter the rage she felt (and she was still raging despite her now quite, ugh, docile behaviour), it was nothing compared to the final calm of coming home; of being near her mate, whose heart beat as her own.  She’d felt lost for so long, trapped and waiting. She still didn't quite understand how she came to be reborn as a Dragonborn though...

She remembered her death.  Remembered it clearly as a matter of fact.  Miraak...

" **Miraak did not swallow my soul,** " she murmured suddenly.

   She could have sworn Alduin shuddered above her.  She knew then that Akatosh must have intervened on her behalf.  There was no other explanation as to why she (a full fledged dragon) would be reborn into a mortal's body.

   She felt him swallow and she raised her head at the same time he raised his.  Their eyes met and in that moment she felt her heart clench while his eyes widened slightly. 

" **Aar** ," she whispered just as he leaned his head in and nuzzled her horns. 

" **Yuvon** ." She knew with certainty then.

   She was back, in her own body now.

  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

 

 

18

    Sleeping was different for a dragon.  

     _Very different_.

     She was aware, despite being in deep sleep.  She could hear the ripple of the water in the other room.  The faint breathing of Kulal.  As the Dragonborn Karvah, she barely scratched the surface of what it meant to be a dragon.  Karvah had been deaf and dumb to the wonders of Nirn, blinded as well.  

     In her true form, Yuvonshuljud (for that was her real name, though she'd always preferred Yuvon), remained still as Kulal fought with her tail.  He'd taken her much larger form as a sort of playground.  He'd chew on her spikes one moment, and then try to pounce on the tip of her tail.   

    A small growl emitted from him as she felt his tiny teeth clamp on the tip of her tail.  It didn't hurt, though it did force her to open one eye as she slowly turned her head to glance backwards.  She raised her tail and arched a brow as Kulal hung from the end .  He wasn't struggling, merely had his mouth clamped shut and was slowly rotating. 

     She gave a low rumble of a chuckle and lowered her tail for the little drake.  Once back on the bed, he began trying to shake his head while pulling on her tail.  He clamped his teeth and growled.  He stopped playing with her tail almost as quickly as it had begun and he started climbing the thicker part of her tail and launching himself from the thickest part and flapping his thin wings as if to take flight. 

     She watched him for a few moments longer before gnawing hunger made itself known to her.  As a mortal she hadn't needed much, an elk would last her more than a few days, and if she dried it, a few weeks.  Now it seemed that an elk would be but a morsel before the main meal.  

     She waited until Kulal performed one last jump before she stretched and raised herself to her feet.  She gave herself a massive shake and yawned.  Kulal had squeaked and had begun climbing up her back.  He settled in behind her crest and she blinked at how right it felt for him to be there.  She turned her head towards Alduin and noticed that he too was getting to his feet.

     His red eyes narrowed on her as he caught her staring at him.  As a dragon she now could see his eyes changing colours, how the hue transformed into darker shades of red.  She'd felt him over her as she'd slept.  She was surprised to see him so far away from her.  

     It was odd to see him somewhat 

     She turned away from him and made her way towards the water hole.  Alduin followed behind her, his presence like lava.  She felt as though molten heat followed behind her (he did not enter the water cave, he'd gone towards the exit).  She dipped her head and drank her fill, Kulal did so from behind her head (he could reach).  

     She turned when she knew Kulal was finished and made her way towards the big cave with the hole in the ceiling, leaving a trail of water behind her. 

     The World Eater was already standing in the middle of the room, not far from the hole.  He was waiting for her and their drakeling.  His eyes followed her as she entered, and she growled low in her throat as she approached him.    

     Yuvon spread her wings, moving them back and forth a few times before dropping back down.  Alduin stepped closer, into her space as she had approached to be nearer to the entrance, nearly underneath it.  A low growl rumbled in her chest as his big black body seemed to crowd her back a bit. He wasn’t pushing, but his intent was clear. 

     “ **I wish to soar** ,” she sat back on her hind legs with her wings in front of her.  She wanted to spread her wings and fly, feel the air move beneath her body as she moved between lightning and clouds. 

     " **No**." Her head snapped upwards to glare at him, Kulal hanging on as she did so.  Blue eyes glowered with fire as she pressed back some into his chest with her own (sort of...the top of her chest just barely met the middle of his own. Huge fucking bastard.) 

    “ **You mean to keep me imprisoned here**?" she blinked and her voice sounded surprised even to her, " **Your own mate**?” Her breath turned hot as she felt the back of her throat heat up.  As a dragon, she didn't need to be taught how to Shout.  She could feel the oncoming of Fire Breath building.  Smoke billowed from her flaring nostrils.

    “ **Yes**.”  Of course he would.  She was surprised _why_?

     She opened her mouth and bared her fangs at him, drool and fumes escaping.  She didn't even see him coming.  She’d nearly forgotten how fast he really was for such a large beast.  She barely hissed at him when his jaws had snapped at the back of her neck and dragging her head to the cave floor.

    She felt Kulal bounce off her crest and squeak as he scampered away and hid behind a few boulders near the entrance; instincts telling him to stay clear of the mountains that were his parents.

    " **Release me**!” a rapid snarl came from her as she pushed her wings against the ground, trying to keep herself upright despite his massive weight. 

    Her scales vibrated as he growled against her and moved his big body over hers, his teeth digging deeper into her scales.  Yuvon felt her wings start to shudder as he lowered his weight over her.  She wasn't going to be able to support them both if it continued this way.

    And then it dawned on her, and as if on cue, the fucking bastard rumbled deep in his chest, sending the vibrations clear through her body.  She felt her scales vibrate and flare in response.  Yuvon would have slapped herself for responding.  Her treacherous body...gods be damned!    

    She wasn't going to let him get away with this.  

    Her eyes narrowed to mere slits and she manoeuvred her head until her jaws pointed directly at the ground.  He wanted to play dirty.  Two could play this game.

    Unrelenting Force burst from her mouth.  

    Pause.

    Two scenarios could have happened here.  One - They both go flying and Two - she is propelled from beneath him which would free her.  Care to guess which happened?

    Unpause.

    A burst of pain exploded across her body as she quite literally sandwiched herself against him.  Might she add that he hadn't budged?  She hadn't thought that through properly she thought as she regained movement (kinda) and peeled herself off of him.  

     She felt him vibrate again but this time it wasn't in seduction....he was... _wait_ —  

    _He was chuckling_.    

    " **Little fool**."

    She felt her muscles bunch, but her futile resistance met with his deafening roar and he pressed his weight even more forcefully over her.  She let a growl escape that humiliatingly turned into a whine.

    " **You are safe here** ," he lowered his snout, " **I will not lose you again**." She froze.  Was this what this was about; a misguided illusion to protect her, a dragon?  An immortal?  Yuvon took a deep breath, and was about to interject when Alduin continued, " **You have no say in this matter**."

    Of course he would say this.  She would try reasoning with him first.

     " **Aar** ," she began, he growled low beside her head, his mouth opening slightly to show his impressive row of teeth. " **There is nothing in this realm that can kill me.  You control it all**." 

     He remained stubbornly silent, so she decided to try another tact. " **You would deny me the wind beneath my wings?  Deny me freedom?  A dragon?  You seek to transform me into Numinex?** " 

    Alduin's mouth widened, smoke curled from his nostrils but she kept her eye locked with his.  She knew the moment he was forced to acknowledge her logic.

    It took a while but he eventually did dismount from her back and she was able to straighten herself.  She chanced a glance towards him and noticed her was staring at her with narrowed eyes.  

    " **You will not leave this realm** ," he eventually conceded, nodding his great head towards her as if he was bestowing some great gift.  

    _For now_ , she added silently and nodded slowly.  She'd agree to anything right now if it got her in the skies.  She just wanted to fly.

    She knew this big male, she could be patient (which dragon wasn't?).

    Almost on cue, Kulal came running/flying/hopping towards her, as if he knew it was safe for him to rejoin his parents.  He climbed in behind her crest and Alduin took to the air.  She watched the black drake climb towards the exit until he vanished from sight.

   She opened her wings at the same time that she felt as if her heart had fallen to her feet.  Excitement and happiness of the likes she'd never experienced before and could never describe flooded her mind.  She took to the air like she was born to it (technically she was).  It took almost no effort for her to reach the tunnel.

    Alduin had landed while he waited for her and as she flew by he immediately took off after her; his massive roar of satisfaction shaking the very walls.  She couldn't contain herself and joined her voice to his.  She barely heard it, but Kulal also squeak-roared, feeling what his mother felt through the contact they were having.   

   The tunnel was wide enough for Alduin to overtake her, and when he did, she saw his massive wing span through the eyes of a drake.  He made her feel small, but then he'd always done this to her from as far back as she could remember.  When they reached the giant dragon door, she waited patiently as he stood beside it.

    This door was the sole entrance and exit to the World Eater’s den. There was no _other_ way, he’d created it that way. A behemoth of a dragon claw door (the biggest one she’d ever seen), sealed tight to the stone walls around it; but no claws but his own could push the correct amount of magic into it, to open the doors. Only Alduin himself could release the lock.

     Yuvon had tried, once. When they were newly mated and she’d been curious, as  some females are when exploring their new dens. Her much younger and naive self (even if she’d been alive countless years before Alduin chose her), had simply leapt up and tried to push her claws into the lock.

     _Heh_.

     She’d been thrown back with so much pure, raw power (it had hurt).  Her back hit the floor of the tunnel (oh so much), wings had spread out and she’d had lied on her back in near agony as his influence had surged through her for what had felt like an endless moment. It was an experience she’d never, ever, wanted to repeat for the rest of her soul life. 

     So, she waited for him to unlock it (like a hatchling on its first outing to test the strength of wings and teeth) with outward patience gracing her form.  Internally, however, she was nearly vibrating with excitement, her heartbeat pounding loudly in her chest as they stood there.  Kulal chirping behind her crest, his small ruby eyes turning to stare at his sire. 

    He'd reared back on his hind legs and when she followed the move realized that the top of her horns reached his shoulder.  His massive head still towered over her.  He stared down at her hard with his red eyes narrowed to mere slits.  She tried to remain still, but she could smell the storm outside.  She could hear the wind rushing.  Her name was shouted at her with every boom of thunder that she could hear clear as day through the thick stone.

    Her wings were vibrating and her shoulders were going stiff from forcing herself motionless.  If it wasn't an hour before he finally opened his mouth. 

    " **Yuvon**."

    " **Aar**.” The silence stretched on some more. 

    " **I do not know how long you will remain a dragon**." Well now, _that_ was a bolt from the blue that she hadn’t expected to hear from him. 

    She blinked once, twice and maybe thrice before swallowing.  Suddenly understanding why he’d had wanted her to remain within the den.  Both her nostrils flared, and she tensed a little.

    " **Is it not for as long as I will it**?" a brow raising on her face.  It had never really occurred to her that she did not control the transformation.  She’d _always_ controlled the transformation before.  Why would it be different now?  

    " **No**."

    " **Aar?** " He remained silent as she nudged him with her snout.  The longer he remained silent the more it dawned on her. " **You have no intention of releasing me**..." 

    The worm was staring and assessing her at the same time.  She noticed immediately his eyes dimming.  Yuvon froze.  She was right.  She'd recognize his reaction instantly.  She felt her scales bristling and the noise they made, clicking against each other was impossible to not hear.

    " **I will only fly over the balcony** ," she spoke suddenly, willing to promise him anything just so he would open that door.  She knew she couldn't force him and she sure as Oblivion could not lift his appendage.  Her honour had never been stained before.

   " **Beg**." One word.

    Her eyes widened and she turned her head to look at Alduin, her heartbeat had increased drastically.  His smoldering red glow brightened significantly as they turned into slits.

   " **Beg, Yuvonshuljud**." Her jaws opened while he rumbled, " **Show me how much you seek to soar**."

    She snapped her mouth closed and her own blue gaze intensified.  


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are Love!
> 
> Comments are Life!

 19

  The minute Alduin raised his claw and opened the massive door (she hadn't begged), Yuvon was outside; a cloud of dust in her shape left beside the black drake, she was sure.  She'd been antsy to be outdoors, anywhere else but the den where she'd spent who-knows how long.

   The door had descended to a different world from the den, and for a brief moment Yuvon felt nostalgia hit her.  Thoughts of Skyrim came unexpectedly and she forced them away.  She'd stepped out onto a large balcony (by large she meant that it dwarfed Alduin) with boulders, rocks and broken marble scattered haphazardly around the edge, and a broken guardrail.  

   The marble railing was missing completely in some areas, while in others the columns were in pristine conditions, and added beauty (olds ruins type _without_ Draugr) to an already untamed Plane. 

   She stood as tall as she could (right in the middle of the balcony) and stretched her wings as wide as they would go.  The wind was wild, and full of different smells that tickled her flaring nostrils.  The rain (usually stinging on her skin as a Nord) wasn't felt on her scales, but it did cool her body.  Kulal squeaked from behind her crest and she immediately lowered herself (just in case he'd lose his grip, she didn't want him sliding down her back). 

  It had been so long since she'd seen this realm that she took it in slowly.  There was no sun or moon here, a constant thunderstorm owned the skies.  The clouds would flash with lightning intermittently and the ground would sometimes shake with the force of the thunder if you weren't underground.

   The wind was constant, as was the many erupting volcanoes that dotted a land covered in rivers of lava and magma.  The smell of ash, smoke and fire was heavy on the air, but then, it was also _his_ smell.  

   Speaking of the daedra... 

   She turned her head to glance back towards the door and found Alduin still standing in the doorway, his red eyes were narrowed as he stared back at her.  She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes as she broke eye contact with him.  He was acting as though he couldn't trust her.

   Yes, she had to admit, she was tempted to ignore him and open her wings and soar as high as she could go.  Ride the wind for hours, maybe days!  Dragons weren't as needy as humans when it came to sleep (they could sleep for years though...).  And for food... (she had to admit, her stomach was beginning to think her throat had been cut) she did eat a lot more in one sitting as a downside, although she could go weeks/months/years without it(tail reserves and all, Akatosh's private gift).      

   She touched her chin to the ground and gave her head a small shake.  Kulal squeaked at her and jumped off her head.  She raised her head just as Alduin came up beside her, his muffled steps almost making her jump.  

   " **Over the balcony** ," she reiterated, looking into his narrow-eyed stare that was his usual look.  For Alduin there were only _two_ looks, the other was the stoic one.

   He growled at her, the sound low, but he did not respond, merely glanced away to pay attention to Kulal who'd come to play with his sire.  Seeing her young being cared for made it easier for Yuvon to open her wings and truly feel the air beneath her wings for the first time in many, many millennia.  

   She forgot her hunger instantly.  Forgot that she was also Karvah, and mate to Alduin.  Everything focused in this one instant where her claws hovered over the balcony.  She beat her powerful wings until she was about fifty feet over the balcony.  Hovering there in the skies.

  She could hear no sound, except the storm all around her.  The rolling clouds, the flashes of lightning.  Akatosh be praised in all ways, but this was divine.  She had missed this.  Holy fuck, she hadn't even realized it.  She thanked all the Divines she could think of for the immense size of the balcony (not thinking or even realizing that Alduin had built this realm).

  She went to the edge of the platform and circled the rim of the balustrade.  She couldn't help herself and she roared in mid-flight.  Her excitement no longer containable.  And there, as she looped around one more time, something happened.  Her heartbeat quickened, adrenaline released and coursed through her body and she cried.

  Cried?

  Wait.

  _Wait just a gods be damned moment—_

  Dragons _can't_ cry...they lack tear ducts...

  And then the most impromptu burst of wind caught her perfectly that it tipped her weight distribution and sent her hurtling out of the sky at the speed of TALOS-FUCKING-SHIT (it was really fast...).   

  She opened her wings to try and right herself in mid-air but it had been such a long time since she'd spread her wings and truly soared properly.  Just as she was about to make another attempt (cause, you know, lava rivers were below), Alduin roared and she felt as though her body was turned inside out.

  She screamed in surprise and found herself transforming right there, in mid-air, flapping her wings uselessly (they weren't wings any more...).  Talos....she was going to die... melted into the very ground of this Plane of Oblivion.

  Her mouth opened and Karvah shrieked for all she was worth as she plummeted to her death.  She heard Alduin Shout and just as she wrapped her arms about herself, a portal opened directly beneath her.  She screamed as Alduin's realm vanished from sight and blackness engulfed her.

 

***********

   Hardnar Toversen, a handsome tall Nord, otherwise known as the Last Dragonborn, had just barely managed to raise his shield as a silvery White Frost dragon Shouted its icy Frost Breath his way.  Talos!  He'd raised Spellbreaker just in time to block the attack.  His fist was tight around his enchanted daedric sword (Chaos damage and Soul trap for those interested), anticipation coursing through his veins.

     The dragon finally reared its head back to try and bite him, he'd raised his shield every time.  He'd smashed it in the lizard's face over and over again, trying to keep himself protected from the deadly teeth and Shouts.  Worry over the lasting effects of the enchantments was coming more to the forefront of his mind, _it should last_. Hopefully. Even the weaker of the dragons could put up the best fight when pushed. 

     This wasn’t his first dragon fight and it wouldn’t be his last. They came at all times of day and night, he searched for their dens and burial mounds. There were chests in all of his home across Skyrim, filled to the brim of scales and bone. His spoils of hard fights won. He’d done this countless times now and it wasn't that he wasn't well protected (he was wearing dragonscale armour) but that dragon had such powerful jaws that it could almost grab him at any time to sw—

     A portal (that had to be what that was...) opened directly in between the dragon and himself (it had the effect of a fear spell, and it was a powerful one at that).  The dragon didn't hesitate to take to the skies and fly away, its roar fading into the skies as it fled. while Hardnar turned on his heels, toes sinking into the grass and dirt as he pushed to propel himself away. His body bolted as fast as he could in the other direction; armor clanking, gone was any stealth or dignity for that matter. 

     He'd gone maybe ten feet before he cursed his cowardice and his natural chauvinism fought off the effects of the spell.  He skidded to a stop, his sword and shield clenched in his fists tightly as he turned around.  Hardnar's steel grey eyes narrowed from behind his dragonbone helmet for what he saw was something he couldn’t think up but in his wildest dreams, high on skooma.

     Except, he wasn't high... (unless you count adrenaline as a high...?) 

     There was a naked woman.  His eyes wandered down her body with assessment.  A naked _Nord_ woman at that.  

     She was unconscious on the ground, on her side up in a fetal position.  Hadnar jogged towards her and placed a hand to her throat, feeling a strong pulse he sighed in relief. Her skin unusually pale beneath his own tanned fingers peeking from his armored gloves. 

     "Are you all right, girly?" he spoke, keeping his voice calm, as he removed his helmet and dropped his pack beside her (he had to have some clothes in here that she could wear). 

     He pulled out a large tunic (he wasn't exactly a small man at six foot three and eighteen stones) and draped it on her body.  When she didn't respond, he swallowed and grabbed her shoulders to give her a shake.  Her eyes snapped open and she sat up as though possessed and let out a blood curdling scream. 

     He couldn't help himself as he screamed with her.  She turned her head to face him, her voice gained in decibel and she right-hooked him.  Hadnar was sent flying on his ass, a gauntleted hand coming up to touch his cheekbone.  Talos, she had a mean hit.  She'd broken skin, he remarked as he drew his bloodied fingers back.

     He noticed the woman had jumped to her feet (ignoring his shirt mind you) and tried to bolt.  She got maybe two feet before she stopped moving and tensed.  He noticed cause her butt cheeks tightened (yes he was looking, it's not everyday Dibella dropped on his lap). Her legs, toned and muscled, stiff as she stood there. 

     "Skyrim..." she whispered in a voice that sent shivers down his spine.  A forlorn, almost longing tinge to her tone, like deep emotions we’re coming forward inside of her with the force of a cyclone. She then turned around to look at him, her deep ice colored eyes widened as they filled with tears and uncertainity, "I'm free?"  

     Not Dibella.    

     _Fuck_.

     Daedra-enslaved Nord was probably more like it, and judging by her beauty and nakedness he detected Sanguine’s fine hand in this.  Her skin was incredibly pale, as if she hadn’t seen the sun's strong rays in years. Littered with small scars about her hips, thighs and sides, even her back he'd noticed.  The thin lines a lighter shade over her flesh, there was even more (now that he was looking for them) about the curve where neck met shoulder. 

     She finally dropped to her knees, head held upwards and face taking in the sun's warmth as she stared at the vast sky above. Her hands limp at her hips as she loses  herself into silence. Tears traced down her cheeks to drop over her breasts. The thin locks of her yellow hair shone golden in the sunlight, covering her back _almost_ completely, like a silk tunic over her flesh and curling about her hips in haphazard lengths. As if it had been cut crudely, but whoever had cut it wanted it kept long. 

    Slowly, one of her hand rose and she opened her eyes to look at her own palm. Her brow furrowed as she tilted and turned the limb, wiggled her fingers and rotated the wrist. Like she hadn’t seen it in a long time. Or was looking for something that was no long there.  He'd bet on shackles. 

    Hardnar picked up the discarded tunic and gently moved around the woman.  She was so engrossed at looking over her own hands she scantly realized he was by her side until he set the cloth back over her shoulders.  She jumped, her body scrambling backwards in the grass and dirt as she once again didn’t pull on the cloth (it fell off her _again_ ). 

   Her beasts bounced with the movement and Hardnar found himself staring at the globes of round flesh (cursing Dibella for making women so beautiful...) . He was a man... he should look away (a decent man would) but he didn’t, not when he noticed more scars.  Over her breasts, scattered liked an angry swarm of torchbugs had attacked her flesh, were tiny round pinpricks of scars. Like bite marks of a demon, over her sensitive flesh and particularly thick around each nipple. 

  _Gods_.

  _What had happened to her?_

    Anger bubbled inside him at whomever could have treated such a beautiful woman like this. 

    Very deliberately, he raised his hands, his knee met the grass and he knelt across from her.  Her hands seem notice the softness of cloth at her hip and she wadded the tunic up in her fist.  Eyes searching it over and she slowly pulls it on, her face scrunching at the feel of it on her skin but she does cover up (finally!) and Hardnar can no longer see the remnants of the brutality put on her.

    "You're safe here with me," he whispered, trying to catch her eyes with his.  She blinked at him as though she were seeing him for the first time.  He swallowed and tried to give her a comforting smile, "I'm the nastiest bastard in Skyrim, nothing will hurt you.  I swear it on my honour."

     She chuckled and he thought for a moment that he had honestly made her laugh, but then her giggle turned into sobs as she hid her face in her hands and cried as though her entire family had died.  Hadnar grimaced again and gingerly tapped her shoulder, "There, there."

    Her small frame shuddered as though she were cold and the big Nord sighed heavily.  She couldn't stay out here, in the cold in just a shirt.  He'd have to take her home to Whiterun.  It was right in the middle of Skyrim, someone's bound to know her or recognize her.

    "We can't stay here, girly," he spoke slowly, as though speaking to a child, "Can you walk?"

    Her eyes (and they really were gorgeous) glittered with the tears and she made an attempt to get to her feet.  Granted she wobbled, but he was impressed by her fortitude. 

    "I'm Hadnar Toversen, by the way," he finally introduced himself, "And your name?"

    He watched her throat work as she swallowed. "Karvah."

    He smiled a genuine small, and pointed northward where they could see Dragonsreach. "Come, we'll get you home to my house and Lydia can see if she can lend you clothes, maybe a set or armour, weapons?" she nodded slowly while he added quickly, almost uncertain, "Lydia's not my wife!  She's my Housecarl..." he trailed off lamely and cursed his ineptness with women.  Divines be damned why couldn't she be a dragon?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Enjoy!!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

 20

 

     It hadn't taken them long to get to Whiterun (he'd carried her partway), and by the time they'd entered Breezehome, she'd succumbed to exhaustion.  Hadnar had taken her upstairs, ignoring Lydia's yelp of surprise and happiness at seeing him, and deposited her onto his big bed covered in furs.

     He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing and he turned to a stupefied Lydia. "Food and clothes," his voice had almost come out a croak.  Lydia remained rooted where she was staring at the unconscious woman in both concern and worry.

    "What is going on, my Thane?" 

     "She just appeared," he muttered, removing his helmet again and placing it on the table. "I think she was a daedra sex slave," he hoped he wasn't blushing to his roots as he said the words.

    Lydia had gasped as he'd spoken and had hurried as she found clothing, her old iron set of armours and a fine steel sword.  She put the clothing on one of the chairs and piled the weapons and arms on the ground beside the chair.

     "Should I go and get Danicka?" Lydia wrung her hands uncomfortably.

     Hadnar shook his head as he rummaged through one of the drawers, "Danicka is run ragged at the temple already," he straightened as he finally found what he was looking for, "These should do the trick with a full belly." He placed a cure disease and an ultimate healing potion on the end table beside his bed.

    "Food, Lydia," the big Nord nudged his housecarl out of the room, "Bread and soup, I doubt her stomach is steady..."

     Lydia nodded and practically ran down the stairs.  Hadnar swallowed and stared at his sleeping house guest with a dozen questions running through his mind.  Who was she?  Where had she come from?  Which Prince had tortured her so?  He'd hunt their followers like the dirty skeevers they were.  

    Lydia returned to his room with a bowl of her rabbit and carrot stew (it had been simmering when he'd entered the house) and a loaf of crusty white bread.  She placed the food on the other night stand and backed away wringing her hands again.  

     "Come, Lydia," he ushered her out of the room, "Let's go downstairs."

 ***********

    Lydia had tried to remain calm when Hadnar had brought the unconscious woman inside.  It had taken her a whole two seconds to realize the woman was naked and wearing one of her Thane's tunics about her body (please no...).  She'd jumped to the wrong conclusions and was thankful to all the Divines that she hadn't voiced her thoughts.

    Lydia had been truly afraid he'd brought home a wife.

    She followed her mother's advise about the stomach being the way to catch a man, but that had yet to have any success.  Arcadia had given her a love potion to test but it hadn't worked either.  Even the amulet of Mara she'd sported for a whole month had gone utterly unnoticed.  He hadn't even remarked on it.

    As far as women were concern, Lydia had come to the same conclusion as everyone else who ever had the misfortune of falling in love with Hadnar, he was a complete dolt.  One she loved dearly, if only he would pay attention! 

 ***********

    Hadnar was snoring, quite loudly actually.  No matter how he slept, he snored.  Sometimes it was enough to rattle the door of his bedroom and other times it was just a soft reminder that the Dragonborn was home (and Lydia loved that).  As it were he seem to have a second sense for being watched. 

    His eyes opened as he straightened, having fallen asleep at the small table in his bedroom keeping vigil over the blonde.  Finding the color of frozen sapphires staring back at him. She’d dressed (those clothes were definitely Lydia's) and she was as far as she could get on the other side of his bed.  Her back pressed against the wall behind it as she eyed him with wide eyes. 

    “You’re awake.” She nodded, clutching the blankets to her chest as she glances around the room. “Are you hungry?”

    "Yes," she croaked and then cleared her throat awkwardly.  She opened her mouth to speak more at the exact same time Hadnar did as well.

    "Take those potions..."

    "Where am I?"

    He chuckled and blushed to the roots of his hair.  He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and motioned for her to go first.

    "Where am I?" she repeated, feeling like a toad had taken residence in her throat.  She eyed the potions and grabbed them both as he cleared his throat.

    "This is my home, Breezehome, in Whiterun," he spoke slowly and turned as he heard the door creak and Lydia poked her head in the room.

    "Is she awake?" she whispered a little louder than necessary.  

    He smiled at her and nodded to the blonde woman drinking the potions slowly. "Very much so."

    Lydia entered the room fully and smiled comfortingly at Karvah. "I'm Lydia," she introduced herself and motioned the soup (it was probably cold by now) and bread on the nightstand, "There's more downstairs if you are still hungry."

    Karvah nodded, and grabbed the bowl and began to eat ravenously (he really doubted she could even taste it).

    Hadnar swallowed nervously as he watched her wolf her food down.  How was he going to ask—

    "Hadnar said you came through a portal naked, what happened to you?" He could kiss Lydia right now.  

    Karvah had slowed eating and closed her eyes as she put a hand to her face. "I...I don't really want to talk about it right now."

    Hadnar gritted his teeth. "Just tell me the name of the Prince," he grated out, "That's all I need."

    Her eyes opened and she frowned at the pair of them; Lydia was wringing her hands while Hadnar glowered. "Prince?" she blinked a little confused.  

    The big Nord nodded. "Yes, I will destroy his followers." His grey eyes burned with righteous fire and promise that Karvah would have admired under different circumstances (she doubted any eyes could captivate her like Alduin's...).

    "I'm afraid you're mistaken," she swallowed, and then sighed heavily.  Should she tell them that Alduin was her lover?  Her mate?  That she had a drakeling with him in another life?  Her eyes widened drastically as it suddenly dawned on her.  Talos...

    Alduin would come for her.

    "I can't stay here," she said suddenly, placing the half-eaten bowl back on the night stand and jumping to her feet.  She wobbled as the blood rushed to her head.  She gave herself a shake just as Hadnar grabbed her elbow to steady her.

    "That is out of the question," he spoke as though his word was law. "You can barely stand."

    She shook her head. "Listen, it isn't a Prince that held me..." she trailed off and took another deep breath.  

    Before she could say or do anything the very house shook and she found herself collapsing with Hadnar on the bed.  There was a deafening roar that was heard throughout the house (and probably through the entirety of the Whiterun hold).  Hadnar's eyes had widened and he jumped off the bed immediately.  He didn't even glance back as he grabbed his helmet off the table. "Lydia," his voice was steady, "Get ready."

    His housecarl's face expression changed from one of worry to a stoic one. "Aye, my Thane." And she ran from the room.  

    Karvah's eyes widened even more.  She'd know that roar anywhere.  She had to tell them to get the fuck out of here.  They'd die if they faced off against him, "Wait!" she yelled, trying to stop them.  Unfortunately, they had both bolted from the house, and her scream echoed in the empty house.

    Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!  She couldn't let them die...technically he'd saved her life.

    _Fuck!_  

    Alduin was here... _already!  Why was she surprised?_

    "FUCK!" she actually yelled it when another roar was heard and with it, the screams of guards.  He must have tracked her here.  She jumped to her feet and grabbed the first weapon she could find right off the wall (a big Dwarven greatsword, she'd ignored the one-handed steel sword) and ran as fast as she could out of the house.

    Had he left Moonstone alone?  She'd kill him if he had... could she even kill him?  Who cares, she'd do her best to kill him.

    She exited the house into utter chaos.  It was like Mehrunes Dagon himself had stepped out from his Plane of Oblivion and was destroying Whiterun.  There was fire everywhere, bodies of guards and civilians were scattered about.  Most of the guards she could see had their bows drawn and were shooting at the black dragon flying over the town.

   "Get everyone out of here!" she heard Hadnar yell, and her eyes found him in the market with Lydia at his side (she was also dressed in dragonscale armour), her bow drawn and firing at Alduin.  

    "Stop!" she yelled at him, and bolted in his direction. "You can't kill him!" 

    He either didn't hear her or ignored her and made a dash towards the Wind district, Lydia hot on his trail.  Karvah cursed under her breath and followed closely behind. "Stop!!" she yelled again, trying to get their attention. 

    She cursed under her breath and was mounting the stairs two at a time and stopped as she could finally see what was going on.  Alduin had landed (and broken the wooden rail around the Gildagreen, not to mention the tree itself).  Hadnar was right in his face and Lydia was at his side, trying to hack into Alduin's scales and wings.

    "No!" she shrieked as Alduin reared back and clamped his jaws around Lydia.  

    She'd come to late...

    Alduin was shaking his head violently and Lydia's body was sent flying through the air. 

    "NO!" Hadnar bellowed and Shouted Marked for Death at Alduin.  The World Eater took a bite towards Hadnar at same time as the Dragonborn raised his shield.

    "Alduin!" Karvah finally screamed and ran forward, determined to put herself between Hadnar and the dragon.

    Everything seem to be happening in slow motion as Karvah inserted herself in between Hadnar and Alduin.  She saw Alduin's jaws real close as his mouth was wide open to grab the other Dragonborn.  She held her arms out and braced herself for impact.  Hadnar yelled for her, and looked as though he was about to shove her out of the way, except that's not what happened.

    She'd tightly shut her eyes and after a moment realized that nothing had happened (even Hadnar hadn't budged her). She opened one eye first, to judge the damage and was surprised to find that the giant black dragon was no more.  Instead there he stood, in all his naked glory, in the middle of the Wind district.

    His red eyes were glowing and he immediately reached for her, wrapping his big arms around her body and holding her tightly against himself.  Her face was buried against his pectorals and she didn't know whether to cry, scream or laugh.  Had she really expected him to leave her in Skyrim alone for long?

 ***********

    This was the biggest dragon Hadnar had ever seen or fought, and honestly, he was actually worried about surviving the battle.  Lydia had remained faithfully at his side (and he found comfort in that as always).  She'd rained hell on the beast while he'd tried to use his magic to compliment her arrows.

    They barely made a dent in its health.  The fire and frost breath had killed so many guards, that the Dragonborn was almost in shock at the carnage.  For one, a dragon had never attacked the city of Whiterun directly, for two, he was a skilled dragon hunter.  The lizard should already be dead by now, instead every hit seemed to annoy the great beast.

    It was when the Gildagreen was broken and the massive animal landed that Hadnar was actually able to see just how big the black dragon was.  The teeth alone were the same size as his daedric sword (and probably just as sharp). The wings looked wide and long enough to span the width of Dragonsreach, folded as it landed. The circle of running water disrupted as its tail slapped down (was that a mace at the end of it?), in the short distance Hadnar caught sight of the statue of Talos tipping forward. Chunks of stone clattering as the statue fell to the smooth stones of the walkway.  It was truly a behemoth of a dragon. 

   And then everything went to Oblivion after that...

   Lydia. 

   Hadnar's steel grey eyes darted to where his housecarl had landed, she was surrounded with blood and laying in an awkward position (she was dead...).  His stomach clenched when he noted that her spine protruded from her back, covered in blood and gore (definitely dead...). 

   He remembered screaming and would have probably joined her in death if Karvah hadn't stepped out in front of him (was that his Dwarven sword on her back?).  Her blonde hair whipping about her shoulders and waist as she threw her arms to her sides and cried out hoarsely. She'd yelled a name he was sure he'd misunderstood. It had to have been a trick, from the fight or his blood pumping in his ears. He'd fully expected to see her sprawled on the ground dead, however right before his very eyes the dragon transformed.

   A black mist had surrounded the creature and almost as quickly as it came, the dragon shrunk in on itself and disappeared only to re-appear as a _huge_ (it took a lot for him to consider any Nord big...) naked, pale skin Nord.  With glowing, red eyes...

   What in the fuck was going on here?  

   The naked Nord had grabbed Karvah and pulled her into his arms, crushing her to him.  Her frame nearly dwarfed against his own as his fingers seemed to claw at her body to hold her closer. Those red eyes had then looked down at Hadnar as though he were a pile of dog feces on his boot.  The big Nord was not one to be intimidated usually (and not easily either), but when those eyes had narrowed, Hadnar had found himself trembling like a leaf in the wind.

   A suffocating darkness seemed to seep out of the naked man and Hadnar took an involuntary step back, right into Farkas.  The big companion didn't even say a word as he was fixated on the naked man as well. The werewolf’s eyes were wide and Hadnar could see a tremble in the man’s hands as he held onto his weapon.

   Guards that had survived the skirmish were slowly encircling the pair and Karvah turned her head to the side and caught Hadnar's gaze.  Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and the Dragonborn was powerless to help her.

   " **You would do well to flee, worm** ," Alduin spoke slowly, the very darkness emanating from him was drowning the big Nord (and everyone else).  It did not go unnoticed to Hadnar that the guards that had surrounded the pair took more than a step back.  Shadows danced and crawled like wisps of arms (they were barely visible but really felt), stretching the darkness larger and larger. 

   Hadnar swallowed and almost dropped his weapons as the words chilled him.  As an experienced Dragonborn he'd learned the old tongue from the Greybeards.  Though he’d had little time to use it lately. 

  " **Who are you?** " Hadnar's dovahzhul was rusty as fuck.

   The red eyes narrowed to mere slits, and his muscles tightened about Karvah. She only closed her eyes and turned into his chest once more. Her hands clawing into fists. " **I** am the World Eater."

   He did drop his sword then.  It cluttered to the ground unheeded as his eyes felt like they had popped out of his head.  Several clangs were heard at the same time, Farkas’ sword landing next to his own.  He also heard the whine of fear in the werewolf's throat, though he'd never admit it.

   Not a daedra then...she'd been the sex slave of Alduin...   


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the massive delays...but my internet problems are going to persist until the cable line is replaced. By which I mean they need to bury a whole new line *bursts into tears* so my service is intermittent at best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual.
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are Life!

 21

     Hadnar could not stop his jaw from dropping. In the distance several of the remaining guards had simply tucked tail and ran; not that he blamed them, what more could they, simple men, do to the World Eater?  The legendary dragon of the apocalypse. The dragon who could not be killed.  Son of Akatosh. 

     Grey eyes found the small form of Karvah, wrapped in the man’s...no, Alduin's... arms.  The limbs were thick with corded muscle and no doubt solid as granite as they held her body to his bare frame.  Hadnar found his gaze narrowing and his resolve glimmering slowly back to life to straighten his spine. 

     He had to remember that she had suffered.  The marks of her torture and he saw them clearly in his head, her body held almost no space uncovered by the scars of her imprisonment.  And she had such a golden heart, that she’d spread her arms and had attempted to protect him while a dragon had bore down on them, with no regard for her own safety. 

     He would protect this woman. If it was that last thing he did as the Dragonborn.   

     “I am Hadnar, Dragonborn, and I demand you release Karvah! She has suffered enough of your torture!” His voice grew the longer he spoke and he’d reached down to pick up his sword once more. His grip on his shield tight.

     The rubied gaze narrowed, as if Hadnar's mere breathing annoyed Alduin, but the big Nord had spoken and it only irritated the dragon more.  Alduin bared his teeth, and let a feral growl escape his throat that was definitely not human.  Hadnar gritted his teeth and tensed his muscles.  

     “ **Come and get her.** " Alduin's gaze dropped to Karvah, and a faint smile curved his lips ominously.  Despite the provocation that the words intended, Hadnar knew better.  The very words had been a warning, and his red eyes had brighten significantly as he spoke his next words, " **She is mine**." 

     "Release her now!" Hadnar struck his sword against his shield hard.  It seem to waken the stunned werewolf beside him and he ducked to grabbed his two-handed sword that had also fallen from nerveless fingers.

     Alduin's hand grabbed the Dwarven sword that she'd strapped to her back and tossed it aside unceremoniously after which he'd returned his fingers to Karvah's back.  He didn't even stop as he used his brute strength to tear the very fabric from her body.  Uncaring that he was essentially stripping her in front of everyone present.     

     The blonde gasped and closed her eyes and pressed her face against Alduin's chest as she heard the dress tearing.  Her back was exposed, the entire top half of the dress practically hung in shreds down her pinched waist.  His big hand ran down her back possessively.  His red eyes remained focused on Hadnar.

     Hadnar swallowed and debated whether to charge or not.  It was obvious that the World Eater wasn't going to hurt the woman (at least it looked that way).  Would he toss her aside if he came at them?  As he debated with himself Alduin reached down grabbed the rest off the dress and pulled it completely off her body, exposing her rounded ass (and everything else though Hadnar was fixated on that specific part) to the elements.

     Heat flooded Hadnar's face as he blushed beneath his helmet.  He could feel his body's natural reaction to a woman like her bare before him.  Alduin's nostrils flared and a low growl emitted from his throat, so strong the power held within that it vibrated the very ground beneath their feet (Hadnar could actually _feel_ the fucking ground moving beneath his boots). 

     As the growl faded away and a scream of fear rose up from somewhere on the edge of the city, Alduin looked down at the blonde in his arms.  With her back exposed and her face hidden against his chest, the Nord had no trouble seeing Alduin brush away the thick locks of her hair so everyone still there could see (there really weren't _that_ many people around). 

     Every scar was clear as day over her body, thick, long, short, thin, jagged and smooth. All many of different types littered her back.  The World Eater simply roamed an hand over her backside, sharp nails gliding over the raised flesh and everyone could see how Karvah gasped and clung to his waist. Her very knees shook. 

     “Enough!" Hadnar bellowed, "You will release her from your clutches!” Blazing red eyes met his own and glowed brighter.   Hadnar saw that for what it truly was, a challenge. 

     “ **No.** ” Alduin's had moved back to her ass, his palm encasing the globe of firm flesh tightly and slowly moving further down to slide his fingers between her legs, Karvah's small gasp was incredibly audible through the sounds of fire taking over the city. The woman began to stand on her toes, her thighs clenched with muscle as her knees opened an inch, then two. 

***********

     Farkas took a step back from Hadnar's side, his silver-blue gaze wide but his nostrils flaring as he scented the musk from the woman.  His every instinct was telling him to run.  This was not a fight he could win.  The beast inside was actually whining.  This woman didn’t want to be saved.  He took another step back and hoped the Harbinger would follow him.  

    This was a trap, to enrage the Dragonborn.   And gods be damned if it wasn't working.

    Alduin withdrew his fingers and showed them to Hadnar. 

    Talos.

    Farkas winced. The Dragonborn blanched and turned red simultaneously (Farkas had never seen that before).  His eyes were staring at the thick slick webbing between the World Eater's (he was getting a headache) wet digits; a clear sign of the woman’s heavy arousal.

    Farkas tried to keep his eyes averted, but it was hard to miss the woman squirming her hips forward.  The youngest twin (he always assumed he was because Vilkas was wiser) knew the language her body spoke.  She was asking to be touched again.

    The werewolf sent a glance to Hadnar, trying to get his attention.  They had to leave.

    "Don't you touch her!" Farkas' eyes widened as he heard the words coming from the Dragonborn.  His head turned slowly, and his eyes were torn from the undulating woman to openly stare at Hadnar. 

    The Nord was insane.  Something had given in the mind of the Harbinger.  His brain had frozen.  The wolf decided to make his move since it was obvious his pack mate (despite not being a werewolf) was going to commit suicide momentarily.  He smelt the sweat and the adrenaline rushing through the Nord.  His earring could hear the battle drums in Hadnar's chest.  Farkas knew that the Nord was going to charge before the Dragonborn did and moved accordingly.

    Hadnar took a step forward just as the Companion went to grab him. 

***********

    The Dragonborn felt as though he'd grounded his teeth to powder as he stared off Alduin.  He couldn't prevent the words that escaped his mouth any more than he could stop his beating heart.  Hadnar felt rage swell from inside of him, the poor girl was under a spell. She was cursed to want the demon dragon before them.

    “Don’t you touch her....” he didn’t see Farkas reach for him as he stepped forward.

    One moment he was heading their way and the next he was staring at the sky with a blinding pain in his head.  He felt a booming headache coming on as he groaned loudly.  He heard the werewolf moan not far from him and realized that Alduin had Shouted at them.

    Somehow, and Hadnar had no fucking idea how, Alduin had used Unrelenting Force on them.  Both he and Farkas had been thrown hard almost to the doors of Jorrvaskr.  His sword was sent flying but his shield held tight to his forearm.  He groaned again and shook the dizziness from his head.

    As his vision cleared, and he was able to focus again, he saw that Alduin's hand had returned between her legs.  She was whimpering softly. her hips canting against Alduin's wrist.

    “You fucking worthless...” Alduin's gaze locked to Hadnar's. “...piece of shit and scales!”

    A small smile spread on his face and it was smug (at least to him it was).  It set the Dragonborn's teeth on edge, his lower spine growing taut.  He searched for a weapon with his peripheral vision, not wanting to take his gaze off the pair as Karvah threw her head back and gasped in pleasure (although he really didn't want to look).

    Those red eyes never left Hadnar, even as the bastard gripped her thigh and yanked it over his hip, opening her up for the Dragonborn and Companion to witness his long fingers gliding in and out of her cunt.  A low whine came from Farkas while Hadnar swallowed the dry lump in his throat.

    The World Eater pulled his fingers away and Karvah made a sound that made Farkas whine again.  Hadnar, on the other hand, did his best to block it out.  He was doing well, he thought.  That was until Alduin pivoted Karvah so that her back was to his front,

the veil of her golden tresses fluttering over her arms and Alduins wrists.  Hadnar had seen it, once before, when she appeared in front of him, her body covered in scars and bruises. The curves of her frame carrying the remnants of Alduin's brutality on her creamy flesh.

   The big Nord finally dragged himself to his feet, Farkas remained on his knees on the ground, whining like a pup.  Hadnar shook himself off, and narrowed his eyes at the pair in front of him.  Alduin had reached down and grabbed both her legs and hefted her like she weighed nothing.  He held her legs wide open, and the Dragonborn got to see how Karvah had retained some of her scars; blood was trailing from where his claws had cut into her skin (she made no noise of pain, quite the opposite actually).  Hadnar clenched his eyes closed momentarily.

     **"Look.** " Alduin's voice was like a whip, forcing Hadnar to look at the World Eater. " **See how she begs?** " He moved his hips forward and the big Nord saw the dragon's dick for the first time.  Before he could look away, Alduin had surged forward and up directly into Karvah's wet pussy.

     She keened and arched back against the World Eater, pushing her breasts forward, uncaring of who might see.  Both her arms came up and wrapped around Alduin's muscle-bound neck.  The red eyes glowed brightly and the dragon bared his teeth in the semblance of a smile.

     " **Yes** ," Alduin drawled, as Hadnar lifted his shield, " **Come.** " He'd lowered his head to growl the word in Karvah's ear, his entire body vibrating against her back, but he'd kept his eye on the male Dragonborn as he spoke.  The red eyes narrowing as Karvah moaned and wiggled her hips, dancing on Alduin's cock quite happily, oblivious to her surroundings.

    " **My name** ," he purred in her ear when she threw her head back to lean on his shoulder. " **Say it**."

    Her glazed eyes opened when he held himself still, buried to the hilt in her opened pussy; her juices covering his testicles and shaft. 

    "Aar!" she moaned, her throat guttering around the R. 

    " **My name** ," he snarled, turning his head so that his mouth was right against her ear and his voice sent the orgasm-inducing tremble directly to her core.  She cried out as he refused to move, to give her release.  Her cunt was pulsing around his dick, milking him hard.

    "Alduin!" she screamed, and he smiled a small smile as his red eyes returned to Hadnar's.

    The Dragonborn opened his mouth and bellowed a war-cry that probably could have been terrifying on lesser foes.  It had little to no reaction here.  Karvah continued to writhe like a beached mermaid, and Alduin was pounding into her rhythmically. 

    He chose this time to charge.  Now the idea was a simple one, he was suppose to run in, smash his shield into his face, grab Karvah and run.  He frowned inwardly.  Maybe grab Karvah _before_ the shield to the face... in the one in a hundred chance he'd miss his target and hit her instead.

     Hadnar had it planned to the slightest detail.  He just hadn't factored in that perhaps Karvah didn't want to be rescued.  Now had he done so, he wouldn't be in the humiliating position of having been smashed with his own shield in the face.  Despite being a Dwarven shield... it felt like a giant's blow.

    He'd used Whirlwind Sprint, and had grabbed Karvah as he ran by, literally ripping her from Alduin as she gyrated against the bigger Nord.  Alduin's face expression hadn't even changed, he still sported that smirk and now Hadnar understood why.

    She was a insane.  She punched him in the face with all the force of Nordic righteous fury behind her.  He'd been dazed and stunned and she'd easily ripped Spellbreaker from his arm.  He'd actually watched her put the shield on her arm passively, confused as to why she was sporting his shield when she smashed him in the face. 

    His nose broke (he heard the sound of bone cracking) and maybe his skull might be fractured.  Maybe?  He dropped to the ground, losing his balance with the momentum of the blow. 

   It was now her standing over him, naked as the day she was born, his shield on her left arm.  Her blonde tresses were fluttering loosely in the wind, giving her an almost ethereal appearance in this crisp weather.  She opened her mouth and Shouted Unrelenting Force at him.

   He was sent flying and his mind was too dazed to comprehend what was going on.  He could only watch from where he landed that she was running back to Alduin.  She was a Dragonborn... or a dragon?  Talos.  He needed a stiff drink.  His baffled brain barely registered a weird Shout he'd never heard before, followed by another.

   As he lost consciousness, Hadnar was pretty sure an Oblivion gate had just opened in Whiterun.     

   He just didn't care.  Sleep would be a merciful release.

   And when he'd wake, Lydia would be there to give him shit.  She'd drag his ass home and scold him like he was a child.  As he gave in the to darkness, his last thoughts were of Lydia and why he hadn't married her already?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

 22

     When they finally appeared back in the den.  The torchbugs were not 'on', and she was shrouded in darkness.  Karvah stumbled on her feet when Alduin's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly into his body.  Her grunt was followed by the sound of air rushing out of her lungs as her crushed her to his body.

     "Air!" she wheezed, and before she could even make an attempt to struggle, he lifted her right off the ground until she was almost eye-level with those blazing red eyes.

     She had been gasping for air when he crushed his lips to hers and almost choked her with his tongue, but then it changed and he softened.  His muscles relaxed enough to let her sink into him, and she brought her arms up to surround his neck.  He growled against her mouth, vibrating her teeth and she giggled uncontrollably (he fucking tickled her!).

     One of his big hands came up and tangled in the hair at the back of her head.  She moaned and tangled her own fingers in his silken locks.  She scratched her nails along his scalp while their tongues circled each other; his grip tightened in her hair and his chest rumbled against her sensitive breasts making her squeak.  

     She felt his other tighten about her waist, pushing her into the hard muscles of his abdomen.  She raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist.  The moment she was secured, the arm about her loosened and his hand clamped around one globe of her ass.  His nails were digging in the soft flesh, ensuring she moaned into his mouth. 

     " **Yuvon** ," he breathed against her plump lips.  She blinked and bit at his lip playfully.

     "Karvah," she corrected, "You can moan Yuvon's name when we fuck in dragon form."

     The red eyes narrowed as he pulled away from her.  She arched an eyebrow, a challenge.  "Say my name, bastard."

     He was silent for a full minute before he finally spoke. 

     "Karvah." Despite saying it dispassionately, it had the effect of a bolt of lightning directly to her clit.  A critical hit at that.  This was the first time he'd said her name.  Ever.  Period.

    She hadn't realized that she'd been holding her breath until his mouth returned to hers and he began systematically devouring her very soul (air vital to consciousness!!!).  She was gasping for oxygen, both of her hands against his cheeks.  So enraptured with him she was, that she never noticed that he'd begun walking towards the giant bed.  It wasn't until he dropped to his knees and she felt the furs against her naked back that she realized where she was.

     Not that Karvah had much of a chance to argue.  They had yet to separate. 

     She still had her legs around his waist and they tightened when she felt Alduin's cock rub against her mons.  His tongue danced with hers, sinfully so.  She moaned into his mouth as his grip tightened on her hair and the hand that had been clutching her ass traveled between them and she felt him grip his shaft.

     He rubbed himself against her entrance, covering his cock in her juices.  Their lips finally parted and he pulled his head back far enough to look down into her eyes with brilliant rubies.  

     " **Tell me** ," he growled low, "Tell me who owns you."

     She gasped as his dick poked at her entrance, teasing and deliberate.  Her back arched and both her hands buried themselves in his hair.  Her breathing turned ragged and she leaned her head forward. "Say _my_ name, Alduin," she purred against his skin, and then when she felt his lips against her own, Karvah sunk her teeth in his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

     He growled and surged forward, his tongue invading her mouth and returning her savage kiss, her claws dug into his head as she spoke in his mouth. "Say it!" It was a demand, and it was urgent. "Tell me who owns the World Eater," she breathed just before he stole it away.

     She tasted his blood in her mouth.  His entire body vibrated overs hers and she gyrated her hips against his in silent invitation.  When he rubbed his dick over her clit she refused to moan (despite how hard that was...).  Karvah wanted to hear it again...

     Alduin growled, and his eyes narrowed to mere slits, before a heavy, almost long suffering sigh left his big body, and she heard him chuckle (another sound that sent an arrow directly to her core).

     "Karvah," he said it slow, drawing it out.  His accent rolling the R enough that goosebumps broke out against her skin.

     Her name on his lips had the desired affect.  She shivered, her entire body shuddering in absolute ecstasy.  Though she did not see it (being pitch black and all), a feral smile spread over his lips as she almost orgasmed.  Karvah decided that she was going to tease him a bit too.

     It took her two seconds to link her hands behind his head and slowly raise her own to lick his throat (or what she figured was his throat).  His warm skin vibrated against her mouth and she couldn't help herself as she nibbled his adam's apple.

     She felt his body tense, and she liked the reaction so much, she did it again.  This time when it bobbed she laid kisses against the smooth column of his neck.  He remained stock still but a moment before his eyes brightened significantly and he lowered himself over her to cover her almost completely with his body.

    Not that Karvah minded, in the darkness she felt _everything_.  Every nuance, every twitch, ever—THRUST.

    "Fuck!" she actually yelled it.  Alduin had pushed so quickly into her body, that even with the slick arousal leaking thickly from her pussy, she felt as if he’d shoved himself Into her dry. (Like that very first time.) That had actually hurt, which was utterly unexpected to her.  She’d grown so accustomed to his size and girth, that his sudden entrance shouldn’t have hurt her that much.  He hadn’t actively hurt her inside since... fuck, a long ass time now.  Her nails dug into his shoulders and she hissed in her breath.  Fuck she felt—

    "Oh fuck!" she moaned (the K was emphasized when he returned) as he slowly retreated only to surge forward, their pelvises connected, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the den. Her back arched to press her chest to his hot skin, the muscles in her thighs screaming as she used her legs to hold herself to him.

    He turned his head so that his mouth was right into her ear. 

    " **Karvah**." Her knees tightened around his waist as her name in dracospeech (Dibella's tits that _accent!_ ).  Goosebumps ran down her body, and exploded across every aspect of her skin (she probably looked like a deplumed chicken).

    Her pussy clenched around his dick uncontrollably as he surged forward again, her name dropping from his lips again. " **Karvah**...ngh—"

    Fuck....her cunt clenched and she felt the juices leak out of her body, splashing between their bodies and lubricating everything.  His body slid against hers, his mouth had barely budged and when he slammed home, (she was gushing...) " **Karvah**!" That was growled, with the usual vibrations that vibrated her entire body (it was _everywhere_ ).

    She'd lost her voice amidst his as he dragged orgasm after orgasm out of her battered body.  Betwixt her body continuous state of pleasure and his insatiable appetite, the torchbugs had returned.  

    It was immediately apparent that they were covered with her many, many ejaculations and with his voice's continuous growling of her name, she was unable to stop.  Her body vibrated and it took all the effort she had to remain clutched to him until he changed their position suddenly.

    He moved both his hands to her ass and dug his nails into the rounded muscles.  She hissed as he bowed his back and proceeded to slam his hips forward. Her own spine arching as her shoulder held most of her weight now. 

    " **Accept my seed** ,” he snarled out and Karvah's eyes found his face.  His lips contorted into a feral grin, gleaming white fangs bared as a small drop of saliva dribbled down to land on her toned belly. The dark length of his shiny hair framing his face and chin as his bloodied ruby eyes bore down on her. 

    She couldn’t focus on his face (not long anyways) or the words he spoke (not really) as he reared back and slammed home once more.  His hips stilled and Karvah screamed out, a shrill cry as she felt something deep inside her almost rip at the force and depth of his cock. He kept the pressure there, his hips so tight against her own she’d bruise for sure. The shock of how deep he was seated mixed with the orgasmic hell of yet another orgasm wracked through her body. 

    He grinned.  Karvah saw through her tear-filled (because who doesn’t cry when they’ve had multiple orgasms _continuously?_ ), eyes and found him _grinning_ down at her. The gleam in his ruby orbs caught her off guard as her lips gasped. 

    _Pressure._  

    There was so much pressure so suddenly.  Just inside the entrance of her pussy.  Alduin gripped her hips so tightly with his claws that small streams of blood fell from her flesh while she weighed in surprise and confusion over the pleasure.  She couldn’t see what was inside her, but she felt it. The swelling at the base of his cock, forcing immense pressure on her g-spot as heat like fire erupted deep inside her cunt. 

    “ **Take it** ," he growled almost viciously, " **take all of it and bear my young.** ” Alduins voice sound distant as her head rolls backwards, her jaw opening in a silent scream as _torrents_ (for real... _fucking torrents!_ ) of hot thick semen is pumped into her. 

    _Straight into her womb_. 

    Alduins tapered cock (that explained the earlier discomfort) had pushed into her so deep, the tip had breached her cervix. His _knot_ , because that’s all it could be, swelled to almost painful levels. Sealing up her cunt like a finely made cork, not a drop of his seed could find any where to go but into Karvah's body.

    " **Karvah**." his voice had dropped to a whisper as his cock pumped one final time, officially filling her to the brim.

    She felt her lungs starved for air as her eyes slowly widened and continued to do so as he lifted his head to stare down at her.  The red eyes were smoldering brightly and she drowned in them.  

    No.  

    She _burned_.

    No.  She really burned!  She wiggled her hips and gasped in shock and pain as she felt like her pussy was on fire. "Alduin...?" she whimpered, her voice trembling.

    "It will **ease** ," he murmured, still staring down at her.

    She squirmed and whimpered as his knot and the scalding heat inside both hurt her.  That had never happened before!  He'd ejaculated in her probably hundreds of times by now, and never befo—

    She hissed a breath through her teeth and Alduin gathered her up into her arms as he rolled them onto his back. "Ow!" 

    Karvah wiggled her rear some more, trying to ease the burn (it didn't work).  It fucking hurt!!

    " **A dragon** needs heat to **begin** life," he spoke slowly, as one of his arms came around her waist like a manacle.  The other was against her head, holding the back of her neck possessively.   

   Her breathing was not steady at all.  A collage of emotions running rampant through her body.  She took a deep breath as more heat flooded through her body.  Life...

   Who was she kidding?  She'd understood the moment she'd felt his knot.  This was it.  He’d bred her, like fucking cattle. The searing pain deep inside of her was enough to tell her as much.  It burned, God’s did it burn. (Heat, heat her ass. This was molten fire.)

   “Bastard..” her threat was empty. It was the only word she could whisper through clenched teeth. Small shudders ran through her body, little ripples of her inner walls flexing over his thick knot and cock without her permission (oh that one felt _really_ good...).  

   The hand on the back of her neck moved only just enough that the pads of his fingertips, and edge of his claws rubbed into her scalp.  It was almost gentle, _almost_.  It was meant to calm her ragged breathing and Karvah took it for what it was.  An instance he was being careful with her; so she took it and tried to calm herself. 

   Curious enough, she didn’t feel dread at the realization of what he’d done to her. It could be the dragon part of her, making her more immune to her Nordic upbringing.  Not that she wasn't angry, on the contrary, she was livid, but it was shadowed by contentment as deep inside of her, Yuvon purred. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it (for real this time lol) - Thank you everyone who followed us to the end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

 23

     Kulal's word lessons were going wonderful, (as it turned out, Alduin had Shouted Kulal to sleep to fetch her...), and she was quite content to laze comfortably on the massive bed.  Neither of them knew how long the change would remain, and Alduin had made it a condition of her freedom: no flying.  

     She may not be able to soar, but she was content. She had a clutch of eggs that she was ready to drop at any time, and this time she was staying exactly where she was when the time came.

     Yuvon may not fly as other Dovs, but when she was stuck in her Nordic body, Aar took her flying with Kulal.  

     He'd also tried explained (the word here was TRIED) that the Skyrim that she had been thrown into had not been 'her' Skyrim.  But another, a different set of lives. He _tried_ to explain it, but her eyes had glazed over and she'd barely been able to stifle a yawn. She didn’t question it, she honestly didn’t care one way or another at this point. She was home, safe in the den of her mate with their first young growing and learning.

     His face expression had been to die for.

     " **Fus**!!" 

     She grinned a dragon's grin as her son Shouted his first word.

     Tiny Kulal was so excited of his victory he Shouted it again and again, unable to control where the Shouts were going, one of them hit at Karvah's hindquarters. It didn’t hurt, just sort of nudged her (her tail really) a few inches. However, it was enough for Alduin to snap up the tiny drake in his jaws and transport him between his massive chest and a single wing. Effectively chastising the babe with a deep growl and  silent order to stay put against his sire. 

     Karvah rolled her eyes, as much as dragon could, and beckoned the babe to her own chest with a raised wing. When Kulal was nuzzled against her golden scales she snorted a puff of smoke at her mate.  Kulal was only a baby, just learning his first Shouts. He hadn’t meant to Shout at her. 

     Alduin was quite affectionate with Kulal, when she figured he thought she wasn't watching him. The black dragon that was his sire often carried the babe on his snout about the den's few gigantic rooms. He hadn’t taken the drake outside again, nor was he willing to let either of them up the tunnel that led to the door (that had been made very clear), but he entertained Kulal with games of chasing the tip of his tail ( the mace retracted) and teaching him the language of their kind. 

     Yuvon would often find, during the night, that Kulal would wake and wish for water or to play, and the great World Eater would silently take the baby wherever he wished and played until tiny red eyes dropped and little jaws yawned (which didn't take long honestly). 

     “ **You coddle him**.” Alduin narrowed his eyes and puffed smoke right back at her but moved to drape a wing over her back as he settled beside her. His snout moving to her shoulder and breathing deep of her scent. Checking for anything wrong with her (like he always did). She hadn’t laid the clutch yet, but she was hopeful more than a single egg would hatch. 

     Alduin would not say it aloud, but his eyes brightened every time he caught sight of her rounded dragon belly and he would emit a rumbled purr from deep within his chest. He too, for she knew him well, wished that the circumstances would give him more than a single hatchling. 

     “ **He will learn in time.** ” She moved her head up to gently prod her snout to his own. The gold of her scales contrasting with the pitch blackness of his own, as she leaned into his side and accepted the affection he gave.  Content with her full belly of eggs and the baby dragon with red eyes between their wings. “ **We have nothing but time, Aar**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fahliil-Sunvaar-Wahlaan

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love 
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
